


Always   [ITA-ENG]

by SwallaShalla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Galaxy Garrison, Galra Empire, M/M, Making Up, One-Sided Keith/Lance (Voltron), Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallaShalla/pseuds/SwallaShalla
Summary: ITA:Keith nella sua vita ormai vede tutto nero: non conosce sua madre, suo padre è morto in un incendio e non ha amici. Ormai non c'è più nessuno di cui si puó fidare, ma un particolare incontro gli farà cambiare idea.ENG:Keith in his life now sees everything black: he does not know his mother, his father died in a fire and he not have friends. There is no longer anyone to be trusted, but a particular meeting will make him change his mind.





	1. Parte 1

_"Papà ti prego non andare!" Keith urlava invano, mentre vedeva suo padre andare verso l'edificio in fiamme._

_"Se non vado della gente morirà e io non me lo perdonerei mai!" il padre era testardo, ecco da chi Keith ha preso la sua testardaggine._

_"Ma papà-"_

_"Tornerò, vedrai, tu aspettami qui!"._

_Quelle furono le ultime parole che Keith sentì da suo padre. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, dirgli che gli voleva bene, oppure impedirgli di andare. E poi, un'esplosione rase al suolo la casa con suo padre all'interno._

_"PAPÀ NO!"_

All'improvviso Keith si ritrovò disteso a letto tutto sudato e con il respiro affannato.

"Era solo un sogno..." sussurrò a se stesso.

_'Andiamo, chi vuoi prendere in giro? Sono passati cinque anni Keith, ormai dovresti andare avanti. Tua madre ti ha abbandonato subito dopo che sei nato e tuo padre è morto quando avevi dieci anni in un incendio. Sei passato in decine di case adottive ma nessuno ti voleva. Ammettilo, nessuno ti amerà per ciò che sei veramente_'

Keith continuava a pensare a questo ogni giorno. Nessuno lo amava. Ma, dopotutto, lui non amava nessuno, quindi, cosa importava?

Lui viveva da solo in una casetta sperduta nel deserto. Era piccola ma a lui piaceva. Viveva lì con suo padre quando era ancora vivo, poi è stato mandato da svariate case adottive, per poi andare all'orfanotrofio. Dopodiché, scappò di lì e si rifugiò nella casa nel deserto in cui si trova attualmente.

Dopo aver ripreso a respirare normalmente, si stese di nuovo a letto e provò ad addormentarsi, invano.

-

Il giorno dopo Keith andò a scuola con l'hoverbike che aveva imparato ad utilizzare da suo padre come ogni giorno ed entrò in classe.

A Keith non importava molto dell'avere amici o meno, ingnorava gli altri perché sapeva che se si fosse aperto a loro, lo avrebbero semplicemente preso in giro. Gli era successo. Numerose volte ormai.

Sapeva che gli altri non avevano importanza per lui. Andò a sedere e subito si voltò verso la finestra, pensando.

La professoressa si alzò non appena sentì bussare alla porta e fece accomodare un uomo abbastanza alto con i capelli corti scuri con un ciuffo davanti che gli cadeva un po' sugli occhi. Sembrava giovane, sui venticinque anni, forse di più.

Keith lo adocchiò solo per un attimo prima di ritornare alla finestra, ma in quell'attimo vide quei bellissimi occhi grigi pieni di luce e il ragazzo, per la prima volta, provò una strana sensazione, che non riusciva a spiegarsi.

Sentì un leggero rossore che gli colorava le guance. Che gli stava succedendo? Non si era mai sentito così... Strano.

"Oggi ragazzi avremo un ospite molto importante, ecco a voi Takashi Shirogane, il più giovane pilota della Galaxy Garrison" spiegò l'insegnante.

"Buongiorno ragazzi, io vengo per conto della Galaxy Garrison che è alla ricerca di una nuova generazione di astronauti. Allora, a chi piacerebbe diventare un pilota?"

Tutti alzarono le mani eccitati.

'Idioti...' pensò Keith.

"Bene, e vi potrete qualificare per entrare alla Garrison attraverso un test..." l'entusiasmo di spense subito

"...attraverso un videogioco" tutti urlarono di gioia mentre Takashi finiva la frase chiudendo gli occhi.

Quando ne aprì uno dopo un paio di secondi, vedeva tutti i ragazzini gridare di gioia.

Tutti tranne uno, un ragazzino che Takashi non notó subito, però, appena lo fece, in lui si risvegliò qualcosa che non provava da tempo.  
Rimase lì, immobiliare, ad osservare quei bellissimi occhi viola che lo incantavano.

Si chiedeva perché non stesse esultando di gioia come tutti gli altri ma, guardandolo, non sapeva nemmeno se stava seguendo quello di cui stavano parlando.

Poco dopo si ritrovarono tutti fuori in giardino, dove c'era un simulatore di volo che aveva portato dalla Garrison.

Tutti uno dopo l'altro provarono il simulatore, ma nessuno riusciva a superare il livello 2.

Quando si sentì il ventesimo "_Simulatore fallito_", tutti quanti si prepararono per andarsene, quando Takashi notò il ragazzino.

L'uomo allora si avvicinò al ragazzo  
"Ehi, a quanto pare manchi solo tu" lui si girò e vide il più grande.

Shiro si ritrovò ad arrossire. Come faceva ad essere così carino? Sentì le guance riscaldarsi distolse lo sguardo da quelle meravigliose iridi color ametista.

Keith, a sua volta, si incuriosì vedendo il simulatore e, titubante, andò dentro alla cabina.

Dopo un po' si sentì un "_livello 5 superato_" e tutti restarono perplessi nel vedere chi era al comando.

Perfino James disse "Che cosa? L'emo c'è riuscito? Ah, questo coso deve essersi rotto"

Keith lo ignoró, nonostante il ragazzo lo facesse irritare molto e continuò.

Ad un certo punto sentí la professoressa portare a Takashi il modulo degli alunni più qualificati della classe per poter andare alla Garrison.

Lui lo prese ma non vide il nome di Keith e chiese "E lui?" indicando Keith "Sembra già pronto a pilotarne uno vero"

"Keith? No, lui ha problemi di educazione, in più non ha nessuna figura familiare che possa badare a lui" la professoressa spiegò.

Shiro per un attimo pensò a quello che le aveva detto la professoressa, finché lei non chiamò un ragazzo e glielo presentò. "Questo è James Griffin, l'alunno migliore della classe: ha ottimi voti e davvero buone possibilità di entrare nella Garrison"

"È un piacere conoscerla signor Shirogane" disse. Shiro stava per rispondere al ragazzo quando all'improvviso si sentì un "simulatore fallito" ed una macchina che partiva.

"È la sua macchina quella?" chiese l'insegnante. Takashi notò chi c'era alla guida e, scioccato, vide Keith.

_"Dad, please don't go!" Keith screamed in vain as he saw his father go to the burning building._

_"If I don't go, people will die and I'll never forgive myself!" the father was stubborn, that's where Keith took his stubbornness._

_"But Dad-"_

_"I'll be back, you'll see, you wait here!"_

_Those were the last words Keith heard from his father. He wanted to hug him, tell him he loved him, or prevent him from going. And then, an explosion razed the house with his father inside._

_"DAD NO!"_

Suddenly Keith found himself lying in bed sweating all over and breathing heavily.

"It was just a dream ..." he whispered to himself.

'_Come on, who do you want to convincere? Five years have passed Keith, by now you should go on. Your mother abandoned you immediately after you were born and your father died when you were ten in a fire. You went through dozens of foster homes but nobody wanted you. Admit it, nobody will love you for what you really are_ '

Keith kept thinking about this every day. No one liked him. But he didn't like anyone after all, so what did it matter?

He lived alone in a deserted little house. It was small but he liked it. He lived there with his father when he was still alive, then he was sent to several foster homes, then he went to the orphanage. After that, he escaped from there and took refuge in the desert house where he is currently.

After resuming normal breathing, he lay back in bed and tried to fall asleep, in vain.

-

The next day Keith went to school with the hoverbike he had learned to use from his father as every day and entered the classroom.

Keith didn't care much about having friends or not, he ignored others because he knew that if he opened up to them, they would just tease him. It had happened to him. Many times now.

He knew the others didn't matter to him. He sat up and immediately turned to the window, thinking.

The teacher got up as soon as she heard a knock on the door and made a tall man with short dark hair sit with a tuft in front of him that fell a little over his eyes. He looked young, in his mid-twenties, maybe more.

Keith only looked at him for a moment before returning to the window, but at that moment he saw those beautiful gray eyes full of light and the boy, for the first time, felt a strange sensation, which he could not explain.

He felt a faint flush that colored his cheeks. What was happening to him? He had never felt so ... Strange.

"Today we guys will have a very important guest, here is Takashi Shirogane, the youngest pilot of the Galaxy Garrison" the teacher explained.

"Hello guys, I come on behalf of the Galaxy Garrison who is looking for a new generation of astronauts. So, who would you like to become a pilot?"

Everyone raised their hands excitedly.

'Idiots...' thought Keith.

"Good, and you can qualify yourself to enter Garrison through a test ..." the enthusiasm of being extinguished immediately

"...playing a video game" everyone screamed with joy as Takashi finished the sentence closing his eyes.

When he opened one after a couple of seconds, he saw all the kids shouting for joy.

All but one, a boy that Takashi didn't immediately notice, however, as soon as he did, something awakened in him that he hadn't felt for a long time.  
He stood there, real estate, watching those beautiful purple eyes that enchanted him.

He wondered why he was not rejoicing with joy like everyone else but, looking at him, he didn't even know if he was following what they were talking about.

A little later they all found themselves outside in the garden, where there was a flight simulator that he had brought from Garrison.

Everyone tried the simulator one after the other, but nobody could pass level 2.

When the twentieth "_Failed Simulator_" was heard, everyone prepared to leave, when Takashi noticed the boy.

The man then approached the boy  
"Hey, apparently you just miss you" he turned and saw the biggest one.

Shiro found himself blushing. How could he be so cute? His cheeks felt warm and he looked away from those wonderful amethyst-colored irises.

Keith, in turn, became curious when he saw the simulator and, hesitantly, went into the cabin.

After a while a "_level 5 passed_" was heard and everyone was perplexed to see who was in charge.

Even James said "What? Did the emo succeed? Ah, this thing must have broken"

Keith ignored him, although the boy made him very angry and continued.

At one point he heard the professor bring Takashi the form of the most qualified students in the class to go to the Garrison.

He took it but didn't see Keith's name and asked "And he?" pointing to Keith "He looks ready to pilot a real one"

"Keith? No, he has education problems, plus he has no familiar figure to look after him," the professor explained.

Shiro thought for a moment about what the professor had told her, until she called a boy and introduced him. "This is James Griffin, the best student in the class: he has excellent grades and really good chances to join the Garrison"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Shirogane," he said. Shiro was about to respond to the boy when suddenly he heard a "failed simulator" and a car going off.

"Is that your car?" the teacher asked. Takashi noticed who was driving and, shocked, saw Keith.


	2. Parte 2

Poco dopo Keith fu fermato da delle guardie che stavano intorno alla scuola e l'auto fu riportata a Shiro. Proprio quando il più piccolo se ne stava per andare, il più grande gli mise una mano sulla spalla e disse 

"Tu sei Keith vero?" il ragazzo annuì "Ascolta, ti ho visto al simulatore e, sinceramente, non ho mai visto nessuno della tua età arrivare addirittura oltre il livello 5, tu saresti perfino capace di guidarne uno vero" allora Takashi si mise una mano nella tasca ed estrasse un foglietto di carta "Tieni, vediamoci a questo indirizzo domani alle 20".

Keith era confuso "Perché mi stai dicendo questo? Io ti ho rubato l'auto e, in più, non conto niente..." 

Quello confuso adesso era Takashi che, con un sorriso, disse a Keith "Keith, tu vali, più di quanto pensi. E, in più, tutti hanno diritto ad una seconda possibilità, no?" Keith si sentiva meglio con sé stesso: nessuno gli aveva mai detto una cosa così bella 

"Va bene" disse "Ci sarò".

-

Il giorno dopo, verso le 20 Shiro arrivò in macchina davanti alla nave Calipso, dove vide Keith che lo aspettava. "Ehi Keith!" 

Il ragazzo si girò e lo vide "Salve Signor Shirogane" 

"Puoi chiamarmi Shiro, gli amici mi chiamano così" Keith rimase un attimo perplesso: lui... aveva un amico? Gli venne un lieve sorriso sul volto. Takashi lo notò e arrossì un po', era la prima volta che lo vedeva sorridere: era bellissimo. 

"Allora Shiro, cosa volevi dirmi?" 

Shiro tornò alla realtà "Volevo chiederti se volevi entrare a fare parte della Galaxy Garrison"

"Io, alla Galaxy Garrison? Non lo so..." 

"Tranquillo, puoi pensarci, e poi, se avrai qualche difficoltà, ti aiuterò io". 

Keith allora pensò un attimo: non aveva niente da perdere, insomma, non sarebbe combinato nulla per lui, non aveva amici da salutare, non aveva genitori a cui chiedere il permesso e, in più andiamo, ERA LO SPAZIO! Era una delle cose che più appassionava Keith. Quindi, deciso, disse:  
"Sai cosa, Shiro? Ci sto. Voglio entrare a far parte della Galaxy Garrison" 

"Davvero? È bellissimo Keith! Ma per entrare dovrai fare un test. Niente paura, ti aiuterò io a prepararti e vedrai, entrerai con il massimo dei voti!" Shiro fece un enorme sorriso e questa volta fu Keith ad arrossire un po'. Era così carino! 

-

Dopo qualche giorno, Keith fece venire a casa sua Shiro per farsi aiutare per il test. Shiro rimase un po' sorpreso dal vedere la casa vuota, ma poi si ricordò che l'insegnante gli aveva detto che Keith non aveva né genitori, né nessun'altro che badasse a lui. 

"Ehi senti" cominciò "ho visto una moto qua fuori, è tua?"

"Um? Ah sì, è mia. Cioè, in realtà era di mio padre,e quando ero piccolo mi ha insegnato ad usarla" spiegò 

"È molto bella. Pensa che io ne ho una simile" e, dopo un po' di chiacchiere, si misero finalmente a studiare.

A little later Keith was stopped by guards standing around the school and the car was taken back to Shiro. Just when the little one was about to leave, the older one put a hand on his shoulder and said "Are you Keith rigth?" the boy nodded "Listen, I saw you on the simulator and, frankly, I've never seen anyone your age reach even level 5, you would even be able to drive a real one" then Takashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper "Here, let's see you at this address tomorrow at 20".

Keith was confused "Why are you telling me this? I stole your car and, in addition, I don't count for anything..." 

The confused one was Takashi now, with a smile, he said to Keith "Keith, you are worth more than you think. And, moreover, everyone is entitled to a second chance, isn't it?" Keith felt better about himself: no one had ever told him such a beautiful thing 

"Okay" he said "I'll be there".

-

The next day, around 8 pm Shiro arrived by car in front of the ship Calypso, where he saw Keith waiting for him. "Hey Keith!" 

The boy turned and saw him "Hello Mr. Shirogane" 

"You can call me Shiro, friends call me that" Keith was puzzled for a moment: he had... a friend? There was a slight smile on his face. Takashi noticed it and blushed a little, it was the first time he saw him smile: it was beautiful. 

"So Shiro, what did you want to tell me?"

Shiro returned to reality "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be part of the Galaxy Garrison"

"Me, at the Galaxy Garrison? I don't know..." 

"Don't worry, you can think about it, and then, if you have some difficulty, I'll help you".

Keith then thought for a moment: he had nothing to lose, in short, nothing would have been combined for him, he had no friends to greet, he had no parents to ask permission of, and moreover we went, IT WAS THE SPACE! It was one of the things that Keith was most passionate about.

Then, firmly, he said "You know what Shiro? I'm in. I want to be part of the Galaxy Garrison" 

"Really? Keith is beautiful! But to enter you will have to take a test. Don't worry, I'll help you get ready and you will come in with full marks!" Shiro gave a huge smile and this time it was Keith who blushed a little. He was so cute!

-

After a few days, Keith had Shiro come to his home to get help for the test. Shiro was a little surprised to see the empty house, but then he remembered that the teacher had told him that Keith had neither parents nor anyone else to look after him. 

"Hey look," he began "I've seen a motorbike out here, is it yours?" 

"Um? Ah yes, it's mine. I mean, actually it was my father's, and when I was little he taught me to use it" he explained.

"It's really beautiful. I have one like that" and, after a bit of chatter, they finally started studying.


	3. Parte 3

Dopo varie settimane di studio insieme, Keith, oltre ad essersi legato molto a Shiro, era ufficialmente pronto a fare il test di ammissione per la Garrison. Si sentiva carico e non solo per quello, ma anche perché non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente il più grande. 

"D'accordo Keith, sei pronto per fare il test. Mi raccomando, è domani alle 8 e non devi assolutamente mancare. Io sarò con te domani, così non ti verrà ansia, ok?" 

"D'accordo Shiro. Senti, um... mi stavo chiedendo se, visto che è tardi, ecco... se ti andrebbe di rimanere a cena qui con me, s-se ti va..." chiese Keith timido.

"Beh Keith" rispose Shiro guardando l'orologio "Sì, credo di poter rimanere, tanto non c'è nessuno che mi aspetta" 

"Grandioso! Allora vado a cucinare!" 

"A-aspetta Keith ti aiuto!" fece Shiro.

"Cosa? No no no tu sei un ospite, tranquillo, accomodati pure che tra una ventina di minuti sarà pronto"

"D'accordo allora" rispose Shiro. 

Mentre Keith cucinava, Shiro girò per la casa che, nonostante piccola, era bella, calda e accogliente. Vide le foto di Keith e suo padre di quando era piccolino e gli fece un po' tenerezza. Dopo un po' venne Keith con la cena pronta e fece accomodare Shiro a tavola. 

Dopo aver cenato erano circa le 21 e mezza e il più grande decise che era ora di tornare a casa. Uscì fuori e ringraziò Keith, quando vide che la moto non partiva. Non poteva usare quella di Keith perché era ormai vecchia e rotta e il più giovane la teneva solo per il ricordo del padre, e quindi decise di provare a ripararla. 

Erano circa le 23 e la moto non si decideva a partire, quindi Keith disse 

"Ehi senti Shiro, domani sarà una lunga giornata e dovremmo alzarci presto. Che ne dici se rimani a dormire da me? Puoi indossare il pigiama di mio padre non c'è problema" 

"Ne sei sicuro? Non disturbo?" 

"No ma figurati"

"D'accordo allora".

Keith e Shiro si ritrovarono a dividere un letto matrimoniale ed erano entrambi un po' imbarazzati. 

"Notte Shiro" 

"Notte Keith" e dormirono.

Una mezz'ora dopo i due, entrambi addormentati, si avvicinarono molto l'un l'altro fino al punto di ritrovarsi l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro.

-

La mattina seguente fu Shiro a svegliarsi per primo, colpito dalle prime luci dell'alba. Provò a mettersi seduto, ma aveva qualcosa sul suo stomaco che glielo impediva: allora confuso alzò il lenzuolo. Sentì per un attimo il suo cuore saltare un battito: appoggiato a lui c'era un Keith addormentato che lo abbracciava forte e non lo mollava. Shiro arrossì e provò a toglierlo senza svegliarlo e, dopo vari tentativi, riuscì nell' impresa. Guardò l'orologio: erano le 6 e avevano ancora 2 ore prima del test decisivo per Keith, quindi si alzò e andò a preparare la colazione per entrambi.

Circa 10 minuti dopo andò a svegliare Keith però, prima di questo, si fermò davanti al letto. Stava lì. Non diceva niente. Non si muoveva. Era immobile. Lo stava solo guardando. Dentro di sé però, pensava a quanto era bello, intelligente, gentile, simpatico il più piccolo, e come se non ci avesse pensato, gli andò vicino e, con tutta la delicatezza che possedeva, gli diede un bacio sulla fronte. Si sentiva fortunato ad essere suo amico (a quanto pare l'unico), ma avrebbe voluto essere qualcosa di più.

Poco dopo svegliò Keith e gli disse che aveva preparato la colazione. Keith, che era affamatissimo, non esitò due volte e andarono insieme a godersela.

Dopo aver mangiato si prepararono e, insieme, riuscirono a far ripartire la moto. Shiro e Keith erano in viaggio quando il più piccolo, che stava dietro all'altro, si immerse nei suoi pensieri: adorava quella moto, gli piaceva un po' il fatto che la sua si era rotta, anche se gli dispiaceva. Ne era un po' felice perché così poteva aggrapparsi forte al più grande, soprattutto quando prendeva quell'enorme precipizio in cui riusciva sempre ad atterrare sano e salvo: poteva aggrapparsi a lui, ai suoi addominali scolpiti che erano bellissimi al tatto, sotto la leggera maglietta e poteva sentire i suoi muscoli. Adorava Shiro, e avrebbe voluto vederlo per più di un amico, voleva vedere quel corpo oltre che sotto la maglietta e... la sua mente stava prendendo una brutta via ed era meglio concentrarsi per il test che avrebbe fatto di lì a poco.

After several weeks of study together, Keith, in addition to being very attached to Shiro, was officially ready to take the admission test for Garrison. He felt full and not just because of that, but also because he couldn't get the biggest one out of his mind.

"All right, Keith, you are ready to take the test. I recommend it, it's tomorrow at 8 and you don't have to miss it. I'll be with you tomorrow, so you won't be anxious, okay?"

"All right, Shiro. Listen, um ... I was wondering if, since it's late, here ... if you'd like to stay for dinner here with me, yes-if you like ..." Keith asked shyly.

"Well Keith" replied Shiro looking at his watch "Yes, I think I can stay, so there is no one waiting for me"

"Great! Then I'm going to cook!"

"W-wait Keith I'll help you!" Shiro said.

"What? No, no, no, you're a guest, don't worry, just sit down and in about twenty minutes it will be ready"

"All right then," replied Shiro.

While Keith cooked, Shiro walked around the house which, despite its small size, was beautiful, warm and welcoming. He saw the photos of Keith and his father from when he was a child and gave him a little tenderness. After a while Keith came in with dinner ready and made Shiro sit at the table.

After dinner they were about 9.30pm and the older one decided it was time to go home. He went outside and thanked Keith when he saw that the bike was not starting. He couldn't use Keith's because he was old and broken and the younger one only kept it for the memory of his father, so he decided to try to fix it.

It was about 11pm and the bike wasn't about to leave, so Keith said

"Hey look Shiro, tomorrow will be a long day and we should get up early. How about if you stay and sleep with me? You can wear my father's pajamas no problem"

"Are you sure? Do not disturb?"

"No, but I figured"

"All right then."

Keith and Shiro found themselves sharing a double bed and they were both a little embarrassed.

"Night Shiro"

"Keith night" and slept.

Half an hour later the two, both asleep, came very close to each other to the point of finding themselves in each other's arms.

-

The next morning it was Shiro who woke up first, struck by the first light of dawn. He tried to sit up, but he had something on his stomach that prevented him: then confused he raised the sheet. He felt his heart skip a beat for a moment: leaning against him was a sleeping Keith who hugged him hard and didn't let go. Shiro blushed and tried to remove it without waking him up and, after several attempts, succeeded in the undertaking. He looked at his watch: it was 6 o'clock and they still had 2 hours before the decisive test for Keith, so he got up and went to prepare breakfast for both of them.

About 10 minutes later he went to wake up Keith but, before that, he stopped in front of the bed. He was there. He didn't say anything. He didn't move. He was still. He was just looking at it. Inwardly though, he thought of how handsome, intelligent, kind, likeable the youngest was, and as if he had not thought of it, he came close to him and, with all the delicacy he possessed, gave him a kiss on the forehead. He felt lucky to be his friend (apparently the only one), but he wanted to be something more.

Shortly thereafter he woke Keith and told him that he had prepared breakfast. Keith, who was very hungry, did not hesitate twice and went together to enjoy it.

After eating they got ready and together they managed to get the bike started again. Shiro and Keith were on their way when the youngest, who was behind the other, immersed himself in his thoughts: he loved that bike, he liked a little the fact that his was broken, even if he was sorry. He was a little happy because he could hold on to the bigger one, especially when he took that huge precipice in which he always managed to land safely: he could cling to him, to his sculpted abs that were beautiful to the touch, under the light shirt and could feel his muscles. He loved Shiro, and he wanted to see him for more than a friend, he wanted to see that body as well as under his shirt and ... his mind was taking a bad way and it was better to concentrate on the test that he would do soon.


	4. Parte 4

Era passata ormai una settimana da quando Keith aveva fatto il test di ammissione alla Garrison e stava aspettando con ansia i risultati. Era andato bene? Ne era valsa la pena? O era stato solo uno spreco di tempo? Lo avrebbero ammesso? Ma cosa più importante: avrebbe reso fiero Shiro?

Queste erano le domande che si faceva Keith ogni lungo giorno di quella quasi interminabile settimana fatta di ansia, paura ed eccitazione. Era ormai il settimo giorno quando si svegliò all'alba e andò a fare colazione. Con molta sorpresa qualcuno bussò alla porta e lui andò ad aprirla, chiedendosi chi potesse essere. Restò di stucco perché, non appena aperta la porta, vide Shiro, con una busta in mano e una pacco nell'altra.

"Keith! Sei sveglio! Bene, ho una cosa per te. Posso entrare?" Chiese il più grande, rimasto un attimo incantato dall'altro con i capelli arruffatti.

"Oh? Ehm, sì, certo entra pure" rispose Keith. Era incuriosito: chissà cosa voleva dirgli... Poi realizzò: non era stupido, aveva capito che probabilmente Shiro doveva avergli portato i risultati del test.

"Allora Keith, saprai di certo perché sono qui, vero?" Inizio il più grande

"Credo di si... Hai i risultati?"

"Si certo, ecco." Gli porse la busta "Io non so ancora com'è andata, volevo scoprilo con te"

"Grazie..." Keith arrossì un po', sperando che l'altro non se ne accorgesse. Aprì lentamente la busta e tirò fuori la lettera   
"Ok, ci siamo" sussurrò. Guardò cosa c'era scritto e, se non fosse stato seduto, sarebbe di certo caduto: 'CONGRATULAZIONI' era scritto in alto nel foglio. Keith non ci poteva credere, ma le sorprese non erano finite: andò a vedere quanto aveva preso e restò perplesso: aveva preso il massimo! Un sacco di pensieri passavano per la mente di Keith, ma furono interrotti da una dolce voce   
"Allora, com'è andata?" Keith andò ad abbracciare Shiro con gioia.

"Sono passato! E con il massimo dei voti!"

"Keith è fantastico! Sono felicissimo!" esclamò l'altro.

"Si anch'io! Non vedo l'ora di andare!" disse entusiasto. Allora si staccò dall'abbraccio e gli occhi viola incontrarono quelli grigi del più grande: rimasero a fissarsi, le loro facce erano vicinissime e Keith era letteralmente sopra Shiro. Ad un certo punto distolse lo sguardo dal più grande per andare a guardare le sue labbra: sembravano morbidissime... Non sapeva che fare, il suo cuore andava velocissimo, proprio come quello dell'altro. Contro la sua volontà, Shiro si allontanò, sapendo che non avrebbero potuto farlo, nonostante il desiderio di entrambi.

Allora decise di cambiare discorso "Ehi senti, non sapevo se saresti passato ma ti ho portato comunque questo" e porse il pacchetto a Keith "È una sciocchezza ma promettimi che lo aprirai quando saremo alla Garrison, d'accordo?"

"Oh Shiro, grazie davvero non dovevi..."

"Voglio che tu lo abbia. Significa molto per me"

"D'accordo, grazie".  
  


~Time skip 1 mese~   
  


"Keith, questo è il amico Matt. Matt questo è Keith." presentò Shiro. Matt era un ragazzo curioso, alto come Keith e con dei capelli arruffatti che gli arrivavano al collo. Indossava un paio di occhiali rotondi che gli prendevano quasi tutta la parte sopra della faccia.

"Ciao, sono Matt" e gli porse la mano

"Hey" rispose Keith, e gliela strinse.

"Bene Keith, tra poco andrai a fare la tua prima simulazione, buona fortuna." lo avvertì Shiro.

"Grazie, ho solo un po' d'ansia."

"Tranquillo andrai benissimo" lo rassicurò Matt

"Aspetta..." e tirò fuori il telefono, facendo un selfie. Lo mandò a Shiro che assicurò a Keith che glielo avrebbe mandato in seguito.  
  
A Keith non importava molto delle foto in generale (a parte quelle di suo padre) ma questa gli piaceva particolarmente soprattutto perché Shiro, all"improvviso, gli aveva messo il braccio attorno al collo, facendolo arrossire.

Sperava solo che il simulatore non sarebbe stato abbastanza noioso.

Si sbagliava.

  
  
  
  
  


It had been a week since Keith had taken the Garrison admission test and was looking forward to the results. Had it gone well? Was it worth it? Or was it just a waste of time? Would they admit it? But more importantly: would he have made Shiro proud?

These were the questions Keith asked himself every long day of that almost interminable week of anxiety, fear and excitement. It was now the seventh day when he woke up at dawn and went to breakfast. With great surprise someone knocked on the door and he went to open it, wondering who it might be. He was astonished because, as soon as he opened the door, he saw Shiro, with an envelope in his hand and a package in the other.

"Keith! You're awake! Well, I have something for you. Can I come in?" He asked the eldest, who was enchanted for a moment by the other with his shaggy hair.

"Oh? Um, yes, of course he goes in too" answered Keith. He was intrigued: who knows what he wanted to tell him... Then he realized: he wasn't stupid, he understood that Shiro probably had brought him the test results.

"So Keith, you'll know for sure why I'm here, right?" start the biggest.

"I think so... Do you have the results?"

"Yes, of course, here." He handed him the envelope "I don't know how it went yet, I wanted to find out with you"

"Thank you..." Keith blushed a little, hoping the other wouldn't notice. He slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter   
"Ok, here we go" he whispered. He looked at what was written and, if he had not been seated, he would certainly have fallen: 'CONGRATULATIONS' was written at the top of the sheet. Keith could not believe it, but the surprises were not over: he went to see how much he had taken and was perplexed: he had taken the maximum! A lot of thoughts passed through Keith's mind, but they were interrupted by a sweet voice "So how did it go?" Keith went to embrace Shiro with joy.

"I passed! And with the highest grades!"

"Keith's great! I'm so happy!" The other exclaimed

"Yes me too! I can't wait to go!" he said enthusiastically. Then he broke away from the embrace and the violet eyes met the gray ones of the largest: they stared at each other, their faces were very close and Keith was literally above Shiro. At a certain point he looked away from the oldest to go and look at her lips: they seemed very soft... He didn't know what to do, his heart went very fast, just like the other's. Against his will, Shiro moved away, knowing that they could not do it, despite the desire of both.

Then he decided to change the subject "Hey listen, I didn't know if you would have passed but I still brought you this" and handed the present to Keith.

"It's nonsense but promise me you'll open it when we get to the Garrison, okay?"

"Oh Shiro, thank you really didn't have to..."

"I want you to have it. It means a lot to me"

"All right, thanks".  
  


~ Time skip 1 month ~  
  


"Keith, this is friend Matt. Matt this is Keith." introduced Shiro. Matt was a curious boy, tall as Keith and with shaggy hair that reached his neck. He wore a pair of round glasses that took almost all of the top part of his face.

"Hi, I'm Matt," and offered his hand

"Hey," Keith replied, and squeezed it.

"Well Keith, you will soon be doing your first simulation, good luck." Shiro warned him

"Thanks, I have only a little anxiety."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Matt assured him. "Wait..." and pulled out the phone.  
  


"Wait ..." and pulled out the phone, taking a selfie. He sent it to Shiro who assured Keith that he would send it later.

Keith didn't care much about the pictures in general (apart from his father's) but he particularly liked it because Shiro suddenly put his arm around his neck, making him blush.

He just hoped the simulator wouldn't be boring enough.

He was wrong.


	5. Parte 5

~**Time skip 1 mese**~

Keith era in camera sua, solo, triste, e nessuno sapeva il perché. Per tutto il giorno era rimasto lì senza mai uscire. Shiro allora cominciò a preoccuparsi, e neanche lui sapeva perché: insomma, era una cosa normale che uno si sente male e rimane in camera sua, però questa era la prima volta di Keith e lui, non vedendolo, si sentiva vuoto, un vuoto che non si sapeva spiegare. Allora decise di andare a vedere se stesse bene e, trovandosi di fronte alla sua porta, esitò per un attimo, sentendo degli strani rumori all'interno. Erano come dei singhiozzi, il che era strano visto che Shiro non aveva mai sentito Keith piangere.

Non avendo la minima idea di cosa fare, il più grande decise allora di bussare alla porta: riuscì a sentire Keith all'interno che sobbalzava e che si asciugava le lacrime "S-si? Chi è?" chiese, cercando di trattenersi.

"Keith, sono io, Shiro. Va tutto bene lì? Ho sentito piangere..."

"Eh? O-oh si si va tutto bene..." rispose l'altro, insicuro.

"Keith, per favore posso entrare?" la domanda di Shiro fu seguita da un paio di minuti di silenzio, finché il più piccolo si decise a rispondere

"D'accordo..."

Allora l'ufficiale entrò nella stanza e vide il cadetto seduto sul letto con le lacrime che gli pendevano dagli occhi

"Keith... stai bene?"

"S-si... Beh, in realtà no, mi sento come se volessi morire, ma non so se te ne possa interessare... Voglio dire, avrai cose più importanti da fare..." tirò su con il naso.

"Keith, cosa ti ha fatto pensare questo? Io posso darti tutto il mio tempo se ne hai bisogno. Adesso, mi dici che ti è successo?" chiese, il più gentilmente possibile.

"Sai che giorno è oggi?" iniziò

"Um... Non lo so, credo venerdì"

"Intendo il numero"

"Credo che sia il 23, perché?"

"Oggi è il 23 Ottobre, il mio compleanno"

"Oh... Ok e, tu stai piangendo perché nessuno ti ha fatto gli auguri?"

"Andiamo Shiro, credevo che mi conoscessi. Lo sai che non me ne frega minimamente se gli altri mi fanno gli auguri o no. È solo che... È anche l'anniversario di morte di mio padre e quindi non lo festeggio mai" e gli scappò una lacrima.

"Oh Keith io... mi dispiace" disse Shiro, abbracciandolo con delicatezza, come de fosse fatto di vetro.

"Dai, non potevi saperlo" gli disse gentilmente, e lo abbracciò a sua volta.

A Shiro allora venne un'idea: "Ehi senti, hai aperto il mio regalo? Quello che ti ho dato quando sei stato ammesso" cheise, staccandosi momentaneamente dall'abbraccio, seppur confortevole.

"Uhm? Ah, il regalo... No, in realtà ancora no, me ne ero dimenticato, scusa..."

"Non fa niente, è perfetto. Adesso vestiti e raggiungimi al garage fra 15 minuti. Porta il pacchetto, ok?"

"Va bene..." rispose confuso. Shiro sembrava veramente eccitato. Comunque, lasciò perdere e si vestì in fretta e fece come l'altro gli aveva detto.

-

Raggiunse Shiro al garage e vide che aveva una sacca che sembrava piena di chissà cosa e decise di non fare domande. Appena lo vide lo salutò e lo fece salire sulla sua moto "Dove andiamo?" chiese Keith incuriosito.

"Vedrai" gli disse Shiro, impaziente di sorprendere il più piccolo.

Ormai erano 10 minuti buoni che viaggiavano e Keith voleva sempre più sapere dove stessero andando. Dopo un po' la moto si fermò su una collina dove di potevano vedere le stelle in un modo in cui Keith non le aveva mai viste.

"Ti piace? Questo è il mio luogo preferito per vedere le stelle" disse Shiro mentre stendeva una coperta morbida per terra.

"Ecco, siediti pure" lo invitò. Keith allora obbedì e si sedette per terra, seguito dal più grande, proprio accanto a lui. Allora prese la sua borsa con degli snack all'interno e insieme a essi, la scatola con il regalo per Keith

"Tieni, aprilo" gli disse. Keith lo guardò negli occhi per un attimo, e poi decise di aprirlo.

Erano dei guanti neri, bellissimi, adatti per guidare le moto. Non avevano le dita, e a Keith piacevano moltissimo, soprattutto per il solo fatto che glieli aveva regalati Shiro. "Wow non so che dire... Grazie"

Shiro guardò gli occhi di Keith. Non come le altre volte, no, questa volta li osservava in modo molto più intenso, in profondità, e si perse in quel viola che lo incantava, come la prima volta che lo aveva visto. In quel momento capì quanto Keith era vicino, e lo voleva avere ancora di più, lo voleva letteralmente attaccato a lui.

La mano di Shiro gli scivolò sul viso ed era forte, costante. Ha tenuto Keith abbattuto. Il modo in cui il polpastrello del pollice sfiorava lo zigomo di Keith lo faceva sentire più parte del mondo di quanto non avesse mai fatto prima. Come se avesse un posto qui, su questa Terra, e questo era, qui. Qui, sporgendosi alla pallida luce della luna, crogiolandosi nello sguardo di Shiro, il loro calore che si fonde, i loro respiri si mescolano. Era legato a questo momento come se non fosse mai stato legato a niente prima in vita sua.

“Posso?” Chiese Shiro, a malapena più di un sussurro.

Keith aveva bisogno di un momento per trovare la propria voce. "Fallo", grugnì, tutta la speranza e il respiro traballante.

Era una cosa così dolce, gentile, così opposta a qualsiasi altra cosa nella vita di Keith. Ciò era diverso da quello che poteva ottenere dalle scosse stridenti del simulatore, dalla sabbia ruvida nei suoi stivali, dalle dure parole degli istruttori rimproveranti, dal calore che pulsava sempre appena sotto la sua pelle. La prima stampa fu provvisoria, testante, breve e leggera come il battito delle ali di una falena. Ma ha comunque inviato una sorta di brivido elettrico a Keith. Shiro andava piano contro di lui, sebbene lo tenesse saldo, e Keith non aveva mai saputo di aver bisogno di qualcosa di così delicato.

Si separarono appena prima di riunirsi di nuovo. Questa volta più lento, più esplorativo. Le labbra di Shiro si aprirono e Keith lo seguì, senza pensare. Sentiva il dono della bocca di Shiro, il silenzioso scambio di sospiri. Keith inclinò la testa, trovò lì qualcosa che bruciava contro di lui nel migliore dei modi. E la mano di Shiro era tra i capelli, e una delle mani di Keith sul suo petto mentre l'altra trovò la sporgenza del suo fianco. Questo calore era incomparabile, sia dentro che fuori, nel modo in cui entrambi facevano sentire Keith sedato e tuttavia ferocemente desideroso. Il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata, il suo stomaco svenne, ma era irragionevolmente contento di essere il destinatario dell'affetto lento e incrollabile di Shiro.

Si staccarono, ma rimasero vicini, in modo che Keith potesse distinguere il modo in cui le ciglia di Shiro si curvavano. Respirando in sincronia, i loro sguardi si concentrarono l'uno sull'altro. Keith desiderò, distrattamente, di poter fare una casa, qui, in questo momento.

Rimasero a fissare le stelle finché non si fece decisamente tardi e fu lì che Shiro parlò "Dovremmo andare a dormire, anche se domani non c'è scuola" disse.

"D'accordo, andiamo allora"

Il minore si fermò un attimo, si mise a pensare e fermò il maggiore "Vieni, ti porto in un posto che conosci" gli segnò sul GPS dove andare e, una volta preso tutto, ripartirono.

~ **Time skip 1 month** ~

Keith was in his room, alone, sad, and no one knew why. He had been there all day without ever leaving. Shiro then began to worry, and even he didn't know why: in short, it was a normal thing that one feels ill and stays in his room, but this was Keith's first time and he, not seeing him, felt empty, a void that no one could explain. Then he decided to go and see if he was okay and, finding himself in front of his door, hesitated for a moment, feeling strange noises inside. They were like sobs, which was strange since Shiro had never heard Keith cry.

  
Not having the slightest idea of what to do, the older one then decided to knock on the door: he could hear Keith jump inside and wipe away the tears "Y-yes? Who is it?" he asked, trying to restrain himself.

"Keith, it's me, Shiro. Is everything all right there? I heard you cry..."

  
"Eh? O-oh yes yes all is well..." answered the other, unsure "Keith, please can I come in?" Shiro's question was followed by a couple of minutes of silence, until the smaller one decided to answer "All right..."

Then the officer entered the room and saw the cadet sitting on the bed with tears hanging from his eyes "Keith are you okay?"

"Y-yeah ... Well, actually, no, I feel like I want to die, but I don't know if it would interest you... I mean, you'll have more important things to do..." he sniffed

"Keith, what made you think this? I can give you all my time if you need it. Now, tell me what happened to you?" he asked, as kindly as possible

"Do you know what day it is today?" he started.

"Um... I don't know, I think Friday" 

  
"I mean the number"

"I think it's 23, why?"

"Today is October 23rd

"Oh ... Ok and, are you crying because nobody gave you good wishes?"

"Come on Shiro, I thought you knew me. You know I don't care at all if the others give me good wishes or not. It's just that... It's also my father's death anniversary and so I never celebrate it" and a tear escaped him.

"Oh Keith I... I'm sorry," said Shiro, hugging him gently, as if he were made of glass.

"Come on, you couldn't have known," she said gently, and hugged him in turn.

Then an idea came to Shiro: "Hey look, did you open my present? What I gave you when you were admitted" cheise, momentarily detaching from the embrace, albeit comfortable 

"Um? Ah, the present... No, actually still not, I had forgotten, sorry... "

"It doesn't matter, it's perfect. Now get dressed and join me at the garage in 15 minutes. Bring the package, ok? " 

"Okay okay..." he answered confused. Shiro seemed really excited. However, he gave up and dressed quickly and did as the other had told him.

-

He reached Shiro at the garage and saw that he had a bag that seemed full of who knows what and decided not to ask questions. As soon as he saw him he greeted him and made him get on his bike "Where are we going?" asked Keith curiously.

"You'll see," Shiro told him, impatient to surprise the little one.

By now they were a good 10 minutes traveling, and Keith wanted more and more to know where they were going. After a while the bike stopped on a hill where they could see the stars in a way that Keith had never seen them before. "Do you like it? This is my favorite place to see the stars," Shiro said as he spread a soft blanket on the floor "Here, sit down," he invited him. 

Keith then obeyed and sat on the floor, followed by the older one, right next to him. Then he took his bag with snacks inside and along with them, the box with the gift for Keith "Here, open it" he said. Keith looked into his eyes for a moment, and then decided to open it.

They were beautiful black gloves, suitable for riding motorcycles. They had no fingers, and Keith liked them very much, especially for the fact that Shiro had given them to him. "Wow I don't know what to say... Thanks"

Shiro looked at Keith's eyes. Not like the other times, no, this time he observed them in a much more intense way, in depth, and was lost in that purple that enchanted him, like the first time he had seen him. At that moment he understood how close Keith was, and wanted him to have even more, he wanted him literally attached to him.

Shiro's hand slipped over his face and was strong, steady. He kept Keith down. The way the fingertip touched Keith's cheekbone made him feel more like a part of the world than he had ever done before. As if he had a place here on this Earth, and this was here. Here, leaning in the pale moonlight, basking in Shiro's eyes, their warmth melts, their breaths mix. He was tied to this moment as if he had never been tied to anything before in his life.

"Can I?" Shiro asked, barely more than a whisper.

Keith needed a moment to find his voice. "Do it," he grunted, all hope and wobbly breathing.

It was such a sweet, kind thing, so opposed to anything else in Keith's life. This was different from what he could get from the shrieks of the simulator, from the rough sand in his boots, from the harsh words of the reproaching instructors, from the heat that always pulsed just beneath his skin. The first print was provisional, testant, short and light like the flapping of the wings of a moth. But he sent Keith some sort of electric shiver. Shiro was easy against him, though he held him steady, and Keith had never known he needed something so delicate.

They separated just before they met again. This time slower, more exploratory. Shiro's lips opened and Keith followed him without thinking. I felt the gift of Shiro's mouth, the silent exchange of sighs. Keith tilted his head, found something that burned against him in the best way. And Shiro's hand was in Keith's hair, then, and one of Keith's hands on his chest while the other found the protrusion of his side. This heat was incomparable, both inside and out, in the way both of them made Keith feel sedated yet fiercely eager. His heart beat wildly, his stomach fainted, but he was unreasonably happy to be the recipient of Shiro's slow and unshakable affection.

They broke away, but remained close, so that Keith could make out the way Shiro's eyelashes curved. Breathing in sync, their eyes focused on each other. Keith absently wished he could make a house here right now.

They stared at the stars until it was definitely late and it was there that Shiro spoke "We should go to sleep, even if tomorrow there is no school" "All right, let's go then"

The minor stopped for a moment, began to think and stopped the major "Come, I'll take you to a place you know" he marked on the GPS where to go and, once he had taken everything, they set off again.


	6. Parte 6

Erano da una trentina di minuti sulla moto di Shiro, però questa volta era diverso: nella testa entrambi avevano mille pensieri che vagavano di qua e di là. Keith non riusciva a credere a quello che era appena successo. Si erano baciati. Shiro gli aveva detto che lo amava e lui altrettanto. Era tutto perfetto. Keith avrebbe voluto rimanere per sempre così, abbracciato al più grande, il quale gli era permesso di chiamare con il suo primo nome. Takashi. Era una cosa solo sua. Solo loro.

Shiro era altrettanto felice per quello che era successo ma sapeva che non sarebbe dovuto succedere. Sapeva che lui aveva sette anni più di lui e che era un ufficiale e lui un cadetto. Ma lo amava. Lo amava più di quanto potesse amare qualsiasi altra cosa. Amava i suoi capelli. Neri, morbidi e sempre profumati. Amava i suoi occhi viola in cui si perdeva sempre. Amava il suo carattere: era sempre confidenziale con lui e solo con lui. Shiro amava Keith.

Ma doveva rimanere un segreto. Una cosa solo loro. Non avrebbero potuto dirlo a nessuno o sarebbero finiti nei guai.

Dopo un po' si cominciò a vedere in lontananza una capanna di legno fin troppo familiare al più grande. Era proprio lì che puntava il GPS ed era lì che sarebbe voluto andare più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Voleva stare lì con Keith. Anche per sempre.

La moto si fermò e il più piccolo aspettò un po' prima di scendere. Non sapeva cosa fare... Allora scese per primo il maggiore e Keith, senza pensarci lo prese e lo baciò. Sentiva che non c'era niente di male a farlo un'altra volta e fu così. Shiro ricambiò il bacio, questa volta più intenso. Le loro lingue furono in perfetta sintonia. Un bacio perfetto. Non volevano più staccarsi ma lo fecero per respirare.

"Ti va di entrare?" Keith spezzò il silenzio imbarazzante che si era creato tra i due "Certo andiamo pure" rispose il più grande sicuro. Conosceva Keith. Sapeva che non sarebbe successo niente lì dentro. Sapeva che sarebbe stato troppo presto. Sapeva che non voleva fare le cose di fretta e in quel momento voleva solo stare sotto le coperte con Keith e coccolarlo finché non si sarebbero addormentati insieme.

Finalmente entrarono in casa. Appena Keith accese la luce Shiro poteva vedere la casa tutta in ordine e senza nemmeno una cosa fuori posto. Era normale per il più piccolo ma Shiro fu incantato nonostante l'avesse già vista: Keith viveva da solo da quando aveva sei o sette anni e nessun ragazzino della sua età se la sarebbe cavata così bene come lui. Ma il più grande sapeva che Keith non era come tutti gli altri. Keith era speciale. Era unico.

"Che ti va di fare?" chiese all'improvviso Shiro interrompendo i suoi pensieri "Tu che hai in mente?" chiese allora il più piccolo "Ecco... Ti andrebbe di ballare?" disse un po' timido "Ballare? Ecco io in realtà..." provò a dire Keith "Ah scusa non... non ti va?" Shiro per un po' perse quella sicurezza che aveva "No! È che io... Io non so ballare..." confessò e abbassò un po' la testa. Sapeva che non era una gran cosa ma gli sarebbe sempre piaciuto saperlo fare "Ehi" il maggiore gli mise la mano sulla guancia e gli alzò la testa "Stai tranquillo" allora lasciò la presa e prese il telefono. Mise una canzone lenta e lo poggiò sul tavolo "Vieni qui, ti insegno io" e gli porse la mano. Keith la guardò e la prese, emozionato.

_Love of my life, you've hurt me_   
_You've broken my heart and now you leave me_   
_Love of my life, can't you see?_   
_Bring it back, bring it back_   
_Don't take it away from me, because you don't know_   
_What it means to me_

Iniziarono a ballare. Keith era felicissimo di poter stare con la persona che amava più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Finita la canzone il minore alzò lo sguardo e l'altro lo abbassò. Si guardarono negli occhi per quella che sembrava mezz'ora e si baciarono.  
Un bacio lento che fu approfondito con entrambe le mani del maggiore sui fianchi di Keith e le mani di quest'ultimo dietro al collo di Shiro.

_Love of my life, don't leave me_   
_You've stolen my love, you now desert me_   
_Love of my life, can't you see?_   
_Bring it back, bring it back (back)_   
_Don't take it away from me_   
_Because you don't know_   
_What it means to me_

In quel bacio ci fu messo tutto l'amore possibile da entrambi.

Dopo circa cinque minuti si staccarono. Si fissarono e sorrisero entrambi. Andarono a dormire insieme. Erano contentissimi. Potevano finalmente stare insieme.

Solo loro due.

_You will remember_   
_When this is blown over_   
_Everything's all by the way_   
_When I grow older_   
_I will be there at your side to remind you_   
_How I still love you (I still love you)_

_I still love you_

_Oh, hurry back, hurry back_   
_Don't take it away from me_   
_Because you don't know what it means to me_   
_Love of my life_   
_Love of my life_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


They had been on Shiro's bike for about thirty minutes, but this time it was different: in the head both had a thousand thoughts that wandered here and there. Keith couldn't believe what had just happened. They had kissed. Shiro had told him he loved him and he loved it too. Everything was perfect. Keith wanted to stay that way forever, hugging the older one, who was allowed to call with his first name. Takashi. It was his only thing. Just them.

Shiro was just as happy for what had happened but he knew it shouldn't have happened. He knew he was seven years older than he was and he was an officer and he was a cadet. But he loved it. He loved him more than he could love anything else. He loved his hair. Black, soft and always fragrant. He loved his purple eyes where he always lost himself. He loved his character: he was always confidential with him and only with him. Shiro loved Keith.

But it had to remain a secret. Only one thing for them. They couldn't have told anyone or they would have gotten into trouble.

After a while one began to see in the distance a wooden hut all too familiar to the largest. It was right there that pointed the GPS and that was where he wanted to go more than anything else. He wanted to be there with Keith. Even forever.

The bike stopped and the smaller one waited a while before descending. He didn't know what to do ... Then the major went down and Keith, without thinking, took it and kissed it. He felt that there was nothing wrong with doing it another time and it was so. Shiro returned the kiss, this time more intense. Their languages were in perfect harmony. A perfect kiss. They didn't want to break away but they did it to breathe.

"Do you feel like entering?" Keith broke the awkward silence that had arisen between the two "Sure let's go," said the biggest sure. He knew Keith. He knew nothing would happen in there. He knew it would be too soon. He knew he didn't want to rush things despite telling him he loved him and just wanted to stay under the covers with Keith and cuddle him until they fell asleep together.

Finally they entered the house. As soon as Keith turned on the light Shiro could see the house all in order and without even a thing out of place. It was normal for the youngest but Shiro was enchanted despite having already seen it: Keith had lived alone since he was six or seven and no boy of his age would have done as well as he did. But the older one knew that Keith was not like everyone else. Keith was special. It was unique.

"What do you want to do?" suddenly asked Shiro interrupting his thoughts "What do you have in mind?" then asked the little one  
"Here... Would you like to dance, with me?" he said a little shy  
"Dancing? That's me actually..." Keith tried to say  
"Ah sorry don't ... don't you feel like it?" Shiro for a while lost that confidence that he had  
"No! It's that I... I don't know how to dance..." he confessed and lowered his head a little. He knew it wasn't much of a thing but he would always like to know how to do it.

"Hey"

The major put his hand on his cheek and raised his head "Don't worry" then he let go and took the phone. He put a slow song and put it on the table "Come here, I'll teach you" and held out his hand. Keith looked at her and took it, excited.

_Love of my life, you've hurt me_   
_You've broken my heart and now you leave me_   
_Love of my life, can't you see?_   
_Bring it back, bring it back_   
_Don't take it away from me, because you don't know_   
_What it means to me_

They started dancing. Keith was delighted to be with the person he loved more than anything else.

When the song was over, the child looked up and the other lowered it. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like half an hour and kissed. A slow kiss that was deepened with both hands of the major on Keith's sides and his hands behind Shiro's neck.

_Love of my life, don't leave me_   
_You've stolen my love, you now desert me_   
_Love of my life, can't you see?_   
_Bring it back, bring it back (back)_   
_Don't take it away from me_   
_Because you don't know_   
_What it means to me_

In that kiss there was put all the love possible from both.

After about five minutes they broke away. They stared at each other and smiled. They went to sleep together. They were delighted. They could finally be together.

Only the two of them.

_You will remember_   
_When this is blown over_   
_Everything's all by the way_   
_When I grow older_   
_I will be there at your side to remind you_   
_How I still love you (I still love you)_

_I still love you_

_Oh, hurry back, hurry back_   
_Don't take it away from me_   
_Because you don't know what it means to me_   
_Love of my life_   
_Love of my life_


	7. Parte 7

Keith e Shiro stavano insieme ormai da un bel po' di mesi ed erano entrambi molto contenti per la felice relazione che avevano.

Ovviamente non lo avevano detto a nessuno, tranne che a Matt. Il maggiore aveva raccontato della loro storia al ragazzo perché si fidava molto di lui (e anche perché li aveva sorpresi mente si baciavano).

Keith non si era mai sentito così amato in vita sua e adorava stare con Shiro. I suoi momenti preferiti erano quando si vedevano di segreto per uscire con la moto del più grande per andare a vedere le stelle. Amava quando si baciavano, quando si abbracciavano, quando parlavano e anche solo il minimo tocco lo faceva sentire amato dall'altro.

Passarono tre mesi e il minore aveva deciso che voleva passare alla fase successiva della loro relazione, sperando che non fosse stato troppo presto. Quindi Keith chiese al più grande se quella sera sarebbero potuti andare nella sua vecchia casa per poter cenare insieme. Subito Shiro accettò un po' colpito dall'idea che aveva avuto il minore.

Si era ormai fatta sera e i due si incontrarono di nascosto nel garage della Garrison per poter partire.

Non appena furono arrivati erano quasi le otto di sera ed entrambi erano eccitatissimi per la loro serata insieme. Keith era un po' nervoso ma si era convinto che questa serata doveva essere unica. Shiro decise che avrebbe cucinato lui per preparare una delle sue ricette.

"Va bene va bene puoi cucinare tu! Però io sarò nelle vicinanze per evitare che tu bruci tutto... di nuovo" la risposta di Keith fu seguita da una risatina e Shiro lo guardò male.

"Oh andiamo! È successo solo una volta! E tu mi avevi distratto!"

Keith rise "D'accordo tranquillo mi fido di te" disse il più piccolo dandogli un bacio sulla guancia "Allora mentre tu sei in cucina io vado nell'altra camera e aspetto"

"D'accordo allora a dopo baby" Keith arrossì un po' a quel soprannome e Shiro se ne accorse e fece un piccolo sorrisetto malizioso. Allora lo prese al muro e gli disse "Mmm? Che c'è? Ti piace che ti chiamo baby?" Keith allora diventò completamente rosso.

"T-tu pensa a cucinare..." Shiro rise

"Ok, _baby~_" lo stuzzicò e gli baciò la testa.

Keith intanto è andato a preparare tutto nella camera da letto. Era nervosissimo: e se Shiro non avesse avuto la stessa idea? Se non fosse stato alle sue aspettative? E se facesse qualche errore? Oh mio dio se era nervoso. Tutti i suoi pensieri si fermarono non appena il più grande lo chiamò a tavola.

"Arrivo subito!"

Dopo aver mangiato una buonissima cena, della quale Keith era rimasto incantato, si misero in camera da letto per vedersi un film.

Ad un certo punto Shiro si mise a fissare il più giovane. Rimase affascinato dal suo viso sorridente "Keith" sussurrò in fin di voce. L'altro si girò e le sue labbra furono subito catturate da quelle dell'altro. Fu un bacio lento, caldo ed eccitante. Si staccarono e si fissarono negli occhi. Quelli grigi si persero in quello viola e quelli viola in quelli grigi. Il maggiore si mise sopra al più giovane e riprese a baciarlo.

Il più piccolo, senza pensarci, cominciò a togliere la maglietta a Shiro e lui, in tutta risposta, tolse la T-shirt al più piccolo così da far scontrare i bacini nudi.

Nel frattempo il bacio stava facendo perdere il fiato ad entrambi. Shiro allora si staccò per far respirare il più giovane e andò a prendere di mira il suo collo fino a lasciarci segni di possesso per poi scendere lungo il busto.

Keith iniziò a gemere per quelle attenzioni e si eccitò ancora di più quando Shiro gli andò a sfilare i pantaloni e, accarezzando il suo membro eccitato da sopra il tessuto, risalì per dare un altro bacio passionale al più piccolo.

Ben presto si trovarono entrambi nudi, mentre i loro corpi strusciavano appassionatamente tra di loro, facendo gemere entrambi.

Shiro decise che era il momento di preparare il più giovane "Il lubrificante?" chiese.

Keith si staccò e aprì il cassetto vicino al letto, per prendere una bottiglia aperta ma poco usata di lubrificante e porgerla al più grande.

"Dove lo hai preso?" chiese Shiro con un ghigno.

"Non sono affari tuoi" disse Keith evidentemente imbarazzato.

Shiro rise un po' e si bagnò le dita. Le allungò verso le gambe di Keith e si fermò alla sua apertura "Posso?" chiese gentilmente. Il ragazzo allora chiuse gli occhi e annuì.

Shiro infilò il primo dito che venne circondato da una zona calda e umida.

Dopo averlo mosso un po' decise di mettere il secondo "Keith" sospirò "Dì il mio nome" ordinò.

"Shiro..." respirò l'altro a malapena "No" allora spinse le dita con forza più in profondità fino a raggiungere la prostata dell'altro mandandolo in estasi "Ah-!" gemette.

"Dì il mio nome" ordinò più severo, anche se a Keith sembrò solo più erotico.

Il giovane capì e , riprendendosi un attimo per l'eccitazione, disse, completamente senza fiato "Takashi" Shiro lo prese sulle sue labbra e tolse le dita dalla fessura.

Quindi prese il suo membro per metterlo sull'apertura del più giovane, ma esitò.  
"Il... Preservativo?" chiese.

  
"Io... Non ce l'ho... È-è un problema?" chiese.

  
"No... Non lo è se sei d'accordo" disse Shiro.

"A me va bene. Sono pulito. Tu?"

"Pulito. E... Anche a me va bene"

"Ok"

"Vado, pronto?" chiese. Keith annuì ed era tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno Shiro.

"D'accordo" Shiro allora guidò la sua erezione nell'apertura dell'altro e, con molta delicatezza, iniziò a penetrarlo.

Keith all'inizio provò dolore, l'imponenza dell'altro si fece sentire, quindi andò a graffiare la muscolosa schiena dell'altro che tanto adorava.

Shiro si fermò un paio di volte chiedendo all'altro se andasse tutto bene dato che lo vedeva dolorante ma, in tutta risposta, l'altro mise la faccia tra il collo e la spalla dell'altro per baciare quella parte che adorava, dicendogli che andava tutto bene.

Shiro in poco tempo raggiunse il fondo e diede a Keith un po' di tempo per prepararsi.

"Stai bene?" chiese.

"Si" sospirò. Era una cosa che amava dell'altro, il fatto che si preoccupava sempre di lui.

"Ok. Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve" lo rassicurò.

Dopo un po' Keith cominciò a rilassarsi un po'. Allora il più grande cominciò a spingere lentamente. Andò così per circa i primi minuti, dando tutto il tempo al ragazzo per abituarsi alla sua misura. Inoltre, adorava la faccia che faceva il più piccolo quando ogni volta raggiungeva il fondo molto lentamente. Dopo un po' cominciò ad andare sempre più forte, velocizzando il ritmo.

Dopo un po' di spinte trovò la prostata dell'altro e con la mano cominciò a dargli piacere "Ah! A-ah! T-Takashi~!" Keith respirava a malapena.

Keith amava quella parte di Shiro: selvaggia, desiderosa e violenta, ovviamente in senso positivo.

"Ah~ Ta-Taka...shi! Sto- Sto per...!" a Keith uscirono le parole a malapena.

"Si... Anche io..." allora cominciò a spingere più velocemente. Poco dopo si ritrovò il seme dell'altro sulla mano e si lasciò andare.

Keith sentiva come il più grande si svuotava dentro di lui e ne rimase soddisfatto. Shiro prese dei fazzoletti per pulire entrambi e poi tornò a letto "Scusa l'attesa" e baciò l'altro.

"È stato bellissimo" confessò il più piccolo.

"Già. E sei stato bravo"

"Davvero? Pensavo che ti avrei deluso" Il maggiore lo prese tra le braccia e lo baciò sulla fronte

"Ti amo" gli disse.

Oh.

Ti amo.

Ti amo.

Poteva dirglielo. Poteva farlo. Era tanto semplice. Tre semplici parole.

Io.Ti.Amo.

"K-Keith?"

Keith fissò Shiro. Lo conosceva da almeno due anni ormai, e stava con lui da qualche mese.

Perché dovrebbe essere così difficile doverlo dire?

Shiro è l'unica persona che non si è mai arresa con di lui. L'unica persona che lo abbia mai amato in questo modo. L'unica persona che gli è stata e che gli è rimasta accanto per tutto il tempo di cui aveva bisogno.

L'unica persona importante nella sua vita.

L'amore della sua vita.

"Ti amo anch'io, Takashi"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Keith and Shiro had been together for some month now and they were both very happy for the happy relationship they had. Obviously they hadn't told anyone, except for Matt. The major had told the boy about their story because he trusted him very much (and also because Matt had surprised them when they kissed).

Keith had never felt so loved in his life and he loved being with Shiro. His favorite moments were when they saw each other in secret to go out with the biggest bike to go and see the stars. He loved when they kissed, when they hugged, when they talked and even the slightest touch made him feel loved by the other.

Three weeks passed and the child decided he wanted to move on to the next phase of their relationship, hoping it hadn't been too early. Then Keith asked the elder if they could go to his old house that night to have dinner together. Immediately Shiro accepted a little shocked by the idea that he had had the child.

It was now evening and the two met in secret in the Garrison's garage to be able to leave.

As soon as they arrived they were almost eight o'clock in the evening and both were very excited for their evening together. Keith was a little nervous but he was convinced that this evening had to be unique. Shiro decided he would cook to prepare one of his recipes. "Okay okay you can cook! But I'll be nearby to keep you from burning everything ... again" Keith's response was followed by a chuckle and Shiro glared at him "Oh come on! It only happened once! And you had distracted me! "

"Hahahahaha, alright, I trust you," the smallest said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "So while you're in the kitchen I'm going to the other room and I'm waiting"

"All right, then. Later baby"

Keith started blushing to that nickname and Shiro noticed it and made a small mischievous little smile.

Then he took him to the wall and said "Mmm? What is it? Do you like when I call you baby?" Keith then became completely red.

"Think about cooking ..." Shiro laughed. "Ok, _baby_~" he teased him and kissed his head.

Meanwhile, Keith went to prepare everything in the bedroom. He was very nervous: what if he didn't have the same idea? Had it not been to his expectations? What if he made a mistake? Or my god if he was nervous. All his thoughts stopped as soon as the older one called him for the dinner.

"I'll be right there!"

After eating a delicious dinner, of which Keith was enchanted, they went into the bedroom to watch a movie.

At one point Shiro began to stare at the youngest. He was fascinated by his smiling face "Keith" he whispered. The other turned and his lips were immediately captured by those of the other. It was a slow, warm and exciting kiss. They broke away and stared into each other's eyes. The gray ones were lost in the purple one and the purple ones in the gray ones. The major sat on top of the youngest and started kissing him again.

The younger one, without thinking about it, began to remove the shirt from Shiro and he, in response, took the T-shirt off to the smallest so that the bare basins collided.

Meanwhile the kiss was making both of them lose their breath. Shiro then broke away to let the younger one breathe and went to take aim at his neck to leave us signs of possession and then descend along the bust.

Keith began to moan for those attentions and became even more excited when Shiro slipped off his trousers and, caressing his excited member from above the fabric, went back up to give another child's passionate kiss.

They soon found themselves both naked, their bodies rubbing passionately between them, making them both moan.

Shiro decided it was time to prepare the younger "The lube?" churches.

Keith pulled away and opened the drawer near the bed, to get an open but little used bottle of lubricant and hand it to the older one.

"Where did you get that?" Shiro asked with a grin.

"It's none of your business," said Keith, obviously embarrassed.

Shiro laughed a little and wet his fingers. He held them out to Keith's legs and stopped at his "Can I?" he asked gently. The boy then closed his eyes and nodded.

Shiro slipped the first finger that was surrounded by a hot and humid area.

After moving it a little he decided to put the second "Keith" sighed "Say my name" ordered. 

"Shiro..." he barely breathed.

"No" then pushed his fingers deeper until he reached the prostate of the other sending him into ecstasy

"Ah-!" he groaned.

"Say my name," he ordered more severely, though to Keith it only seemed more erotic.

The young man understood and, recovering for a moment with excitement, said, completely breathless "Takashi" Shiro took him on his lips and removed his fingers from the slot.

He then took his member to put it on the younger man's opening, but hesitated.

  
"The ... Condom?" churches.

  
"I ... I don't have ... Is-is it a problem?" churches.

  
"No ... it isn't if you agree," said Shiro.

  
"It's fine by me. I'm clean. You?"

  
"Clean. And ... Me too good"

  
"Ok"

"Am I going, ready?" churches. Keith nodded and that was all Shiro needed.

"Alright" Shiro then guided his erection into the opening of the other and, very gently, began to penetrate him.

Keith initially felt pain, the other man's grandeur made itself felt, so he went to scratch the other's muscular back that he loved so much.

Shiro stopped a couple of times asking the other if everything was going well since he saw him in pain but, in response, the other put his face between the neck and shoulder of the other to kiss the part he adored, telling him that everything was fine.

Shiro soon reached the bottom and gave Keith some time to get ready. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes" Keith sighed. It was something he loved about Shiro, the fact that he always worried about him.

"Ok. Take all the time you need" he reassured him.

After a while Keith started to relax. Then the older one began to push slowly. It went like this for about the first two minutes, giving the boy plenty of time to get used to his size. Moreover, he loved the face that was the smallest when he reached the bottom very slowly each time. After a while he began to go from strength to strength, speeding up the pace.

After a few thrusts he found the prostate of the other and with his hand he began to give him pleasure "Ah! A-ah! T-Takashi~!" Keith barely breathed.

Keith loved that part of Shiro that no one had ever seen: wild, eager and violent, obviously in a positive sense. "Ah~ Ta-Taka... shi! I-I'm gonna...!" Keith barely got the words.

"Yes... Me too..." then he began to push faster. Shortly afterwards the seed of the other was found on the hand and he let himse.

Keith felt how the older one emptied inside him and was satisfied. Shiro took some handkerchiefs to clean both of them and then went back to bed "Excuse the wait" and kissed the other.

"It was beautiful" confessed Keith.

"Yeah. And you were good"

  
"Really? I thought I would disappoint you. Just... A little" The major took him in his arms and kissed him on the forehead

"I love you," he said.

Oh.

I love you.

I love you.

He could tell him. He could do it. It was so simple. Three simple words.

I.Love.You.

"K-Keith?"

Keith stared at Shiro. He had known him for at least two years now, and had been with him for a few months.

Why should it be so difficult have to say it?

Shiro is the only person who has never give up on him. The only person who ever loved him like this. The only person who was there and who remained close to him for as long as he needed.

The only important person in his life.

The love of his life.

"I love you too, Takashi"


	8. Parte 8

Quel mattino Keith si svegliò non sentendo Shiro accanto a lui, quindi si mise subito seduto e si guardò intorno.

"Ehi baby calmati, sono qui" disse all'improvviso il più grande con una risata, mentre entrava dalla porta con la colazione su un tavolino. Keith si calmò "Aww grazie amore. Aspetta... È puzza di bruciato questa?" scherza con un sorrisetto "Ha ha molto spiritoso" rispose Shiro.

Dopo aver fatto una buona colazione composta da qualche pancake con sciroppo d'acero, un succo e un paio di biscotti, Keith notò che il maggiore aveva una faccia un po' preoccupata, come un bambino che ha fatto qualcosa di brutto e vuole confessarlo, ma non trova il coraggio di farlo. Così decise di iniziare "Shiro, cosa succede?" chiese.

Non trovando risposta, insistette "Shiro?" niente "Takashi?" riprovò, stavolta poggiando la mano sulla guancia dell'altro, costringendo gli occhi grigi ad incontrare quelli viola.  
"Dimmelo" disse Keith dolcemente come se già lo sapesse, nonostante non fosse così "Stai tranquillo, di me ti puoi fidare, no?" aggiunse gentilmente, e gli diede un leggero bacio sulle labbra. Era veloce, ma a Shiro dette il conforto e la sicurezza di cui aveva bisogno. Quindi, dopo un paio di minuti, decise di parlare

"I-io sono stato scelto per una missione e... Dovrò partire tra circa tre mesi..." confessò alla fine.  
"Shiro ma è fantastico! E quale..." si fermò. Aveva quasi paura a chiederlo. Non sapeva perché, ma lo capì dall'umore dell'altro. Si fece coraggio, quindi chiese "Quale missione?" Shiro esitò nel rispondere.

Gli scese una lacrima sulla guancia.

Aveva già capito di cosa stava parlando. Non era stupido. Aveva intuito che stavano parlando della missione più pericolosa della storia dell'umanità, la missione che sarebbe finita sui giornali, telegiornali, libri di storia... Dappertutto.  
Tutti alla Garrison ne parlavano, sia insegnanti che studenti. Keith aveva capito. Shiro era "il ragazzo d'oro" della scuola, era il pilota migliore per la sua età. 

Lui era il migliore_._

E nessuno avrebbe esitato a sceglierlo per una missione così importante.

_"__Kerberos__" _disse alla fine il più grande.

Keith non si potè più contenere e scoppiò a piangere.

Shiro sarebbe partito. Se ne sarebbe andato. Lo avrebbe lasciato solo. 

E se succedesse qualcosa? Se qualcosa andasse storto? Se perdesse Shiro per sempre?

Il più grande lo abbracciò e lo baciò, anche lui con un paio di lacrime agli occhi. 

"Mi dispiace per non avertelo detto prima ma non sapevo come dirtelo e così ho sempre rimandato fino ad oggi... Mi dispiace tanto perdonami..."  
gli disse Shiro. 

Keith alzò il viso e scrutò gli occhi dell'altro. Era bellissimo e, soprattutto, ormai era suo "Non hai niente di cui scusarti" gli disse sotto voce. Vedendo quegli occhi riusciva a vedere la purezza e la sincerità dell'altro. Non sarebbe mai riuscito ad arrabbiarsi con quegli occhi.

  
"Ti amo" gli disse "Non potrei mai arrabbiarmi con te" lo bacio a stampo "E voglio godermi al massimo questi tre mesi prima che tu parta... È l'unica cosa che voglio al momento" aggiunse.

"Aspetta... A t-te sta bene che io parta?" gli chiese Shiro, con una faccia un po' confusa.

Keith lo guardò sbalordito "Ma certo che mi sta bene. Questo è il tuo sogno o no? Se sì, allora devi seguirlo, e non rinunciare ad una cosa così importante per me" disse convinto "Non ho pensato neanche per un attimo di chiederti una cosa del genere. Certo... Mi mancherai da morire ma... Questo è Kerberos, Shiro. È... È una notizia meravigliosa. E non è che io debba sostenerti, ma _voglio _sostenerti. Farai la storia. Sarai il più grande pilota del mondo"

"È... È solo che... I-io avrei voluto fare un viaggio con te prima di..."

Shiro non finì la frase, ma entrambi sapevano cosa voleva dire. Probabilmente questo sarebbe stato l'ultimo viaggio di Shiro, data la sua malattia terminale al braccio destro. Gli sarebbero rimasti circa cinque o sei anni al massimo ma, Shiro avrebbe sempre voluto volare con Keith prima che non gli sarebbe più stato possibile.

"Ehi. Guardami" gli chiese Keith "Non me ne frega un cazzo. A me sta bene anche fare un viaggetto veloce per la Luna e ritorno. Noi, un giorno, voleremo insieme, puoi starne certo. Ti amo. Solo... Promettimi che tornerai da me" gli chiese.

"_Sempre_" gli rispose l'altro, con gli occhi lucidi "Io tornerò sempre da te Keith. Ti amo anch'io".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That morning Keith woke up not feeling Shiro next to him, so he immediately sat up and looked around.

"Hey baby calm down, I'm here," the older one suddenly said with a laugh as he entered the door with breakfast on a table. Keith calmed down "Aww thank you love. Wait ... Is this stink burning?" he jokes with a smirk "Ha ha very funny," Shiro replied.

After having a good breakfast consisting of a few pancakes with maple syrup, a juice and a couple of cookies, Keith noticed that the major had a slightly worried face, like a child who has done something bad and wants to confess it, but he does not find the courage to do it. So he decided to start "Shiro, what happens?" churches.

Finding no answer, he insisted "Shiro?" no "Takashi?" he tried again, this time placing his hand on the other's cheek, forcing his gray eyes to meet the purple ones.  
"Tell me," Keith said softly, as if he already knew, though he wasn't so "Don't worry, you can trust me, can't you?" he added gently, and gave him a light kiss on the lips. He was fast, but Shiro gave the comfort and security he needed. So, after a couple of minutes, he decided to talk

"I-I was chosen for a mission and ... I'll have to leave in about three months ..." he finally confessed.  
"Shiro but it's great! And which ..." he stopped. He was almost afraid to ask. He didn't know why, but he understood it from the other's mood. He took courage, then asked "What mission?" Shiro hesitated in answering.

A tear ran down his cheek.

He already knew what he was talking about. He wasn't stupid. He had sensed that they were talking about the most dangerous mission in the history of humanity, the mission that would end in newspapers, newscasts, history books ... Everywhere.  
Everyone at the Garrison talked about it, both teachers and students. Keith understood. Shiro was "the golden boy" of the school, he was the best pilot for his age.

He was the best.

And nobody would have hesitated to choose it for such an important mission.

"Kerberos" finally said the greatest.

Keith could no longer contain himself and burst into tears.

Shiro would have left. He would be gone. He would have left him alone.

What if something happens? What if something goes wrong? What if he lost Shiro forever?

The older one embraced him and kissed him, also with a few tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for not having told you before but I didn't know how to tell you and so I always sent back until today ... I'm so sorry to forgive me ..."  
Shiro told him.

Keith looked up and peered into the other's eyes. It was beautiful and, above all, by now it was his "You have nothing to apologize for," he said under his breath. Seeing those eyes he could see the purity and sincerity of the other. He could never get angry with those eyes.

"I love you" he said "I could never get mad at you" he kissed him "And I want to enjoy these three months before you leave... It's the only thing I want at the moment," he added.

"Wait ... I-Is it okay for you to leave?" Shiro asked him, with a slightly confused face.

Keith looked at him dumbfounded "Of course it's ok. This is your dream or not? If yes, then you have to follow it, and not give up something so important for me," he said with conviction "I didn't think for a moment to ask you something like that. Sure... I'm gonna miss you a loro but... This is Kerberos, Shiro. It's... It's a wonderful news. And it's not like I have to support you, but I _want_ to support you. You'll make history. You will the greatest pilot in the world "

"It's... It's just... That I-I wanted to take a trip with you before..."

Shiro didn't finish the sentence, but they both knew what he meant. This was probably Shiro's last trip, given his terminal illness on his right arm. He would have live for five or six years at the most, but Shiro always wanted to fly with Keith before he could not.

"Hey. Look at me," Keith asked him. "I don't fucking care. I also like to take a quick trip to the Moon and back. One day, will fly together, you can be sure about this. I love you. Just... Promise me that you'll come back to me "he asked.

"_Always_" the other answered him, with shining eyes "I will always come back to you Keith. I love you too".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate per il capitolo corto! Prometto che il prossimo sarà più lungo!
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter! I promise that the next one will be longer!


	9. Parte 9

(Keith POV)

Sono stati i tre mesi migliori della mia vita. Non ho voluto pensare neanche per un momento al fatto che lui sarebbe partito.

Abbiamo fatto di tutto insieme: abbiamo mangiato fuori, siamo andati a fare dei giri in moto, abbiamo anche studiato insieme. Quasi tutte le sere andavamo a vedere le stelle.

Il giorno prima di partire, Shiro mi portò in un posto che non conoscevo. Era lontano dalla Garrison e c'era solo una specie di casetta abbandonata.

Quando arrivammo, lui scese e mise una coperta per terra.

"Ho scoperto poco tempo fa un nuovo posto per vedere le stelle. Ti piace?" disse "È... Meraviglioso" dissi allora io.

Ero senza fiato. Èra stupendo. Si potevano vedere centinaia e centinaia di stelle che brillavano. Allora guardai Shiro, e vidi che nei suoi occhi si riflettevano tutte quelle stelle. Era bellissimo. Mi sarebbe mancato tutto questo.

"Sai in realtà, c'è un altro motivo per cui ti ho portato qui oggi..." disse all'improvviso, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio "Un leggenda dice che se porti la persona che ami qui, e se si prende una pietra mentre si è con quella persona, allora potrai tornare molti anni dopo qui con quella persona a restituire la pietra" spiegò.

Rimasi fermo. Non potevo crederci. Sapevo già che mi amava, ma non so perché credevo che tutto questo sarebbe finito una volta partito. Invece lui vuole che noi stiamo insieme per sempre...

"Shiro io... Non so che dire..." ero molto emozionato in quel momento e facevo fatica a respirare. Non avrei mai creduto che avrei incontrato qualcuno a cui importa veramente di me, oltre che a mio padre.

"Allora non dire niente" disse semplicemente. Mi mise la mano sulla guancia a la accarezzò dolcemente, come per dire di stare tranquillo, poi mi baciò. Fu un bacio lungo, lento, romantico, ma anche un po' passionale. Le nostre lingue combaciavano perfettamente l'una con l'atra. Si poteva sentire tutto l'amore che ci scambiavamo. Dio se lo amavo. Lo amavo più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.

Quando alla fine decise di staccarsi per riprendere fiato, mi guardò negli occhi e disse "Anche se sarò a migliaia di anni luce da questi magnifici occhi viola... io non farò altro che pensare a te, ai tuoi bellissimi capelli morbidi e soffici, alla tua risata e al fatto che il solo sentirla fa ridere anche me. Mi mancheranno queste labbra, che amo baciare ogni singola volta che posso. Mi mancheranno queste mani, quando me le metti tra i capelli o quando mi sfiori le guance con le tue carezze. Mi mancheranno questi occhi viola, profondi, che amo perché se li vedo, vedo più stelle lì dentro di quante io ne possa vedere in cielo. Mi mancherà sentirti dire "_ti amo_". Mi mancherà immergere la faccia nella tua spalla e sentire il tuo profumo. Mi mancherà il fatto che quando piangi posso venire a consolarti e abbracciati. Non sopporterò il fatto che quando piangerai io non potrò essere lì ad abbracciarti. Mi mancherà ogni singola cosa di te. Mi mancheranno sia le cose belle che quelle brutte. Mi mancherai moltissimo Keith. Ti amo" e chiuse con un altro bacio.

Mi baciò delicatamente, come se fosse la prima volta, come se temesse di rompermi.

Cominciai a piangere. Non avevo mai provato tante emozioni in una sola volta in vita mia. Ero triste, perché a breve sarebbe dovuto partire. Ero felice perché aveva dimostrato che mi amava immensamente. Ero arrabbiato perché non avremmo potuto avere più tempo da passare insieme. Non ero mai stato così innamorato di qualcuno in vita mia. Era un amore vero. Un amore che sarebbe durato per sempre.

"Ti amo anch'io Takashi"

"Voglio darti una cosa prima di andare" disse all'improvviso, e si sfilò la collana con le targhette "Ecco, sono tue adesso" me le porse "Ma Sh-Shiro... D-davvero vuoi che le abbia io?" chiesi timidamente. Sapevo quanto erano importanti quelle targhette per lui. Le aveva prese appena arrivato alla Garrison e lui le stava sul serio dando a me?

"Tu devi averle Keith. È di vitale importanza per me che tu le abbia" disse "Ti prego".

Io allora le presi e me le misi al collo "Le custodirò a costo della vita" e andai a baciarlo. Lui mi baciò a sua volta e mi prese a coppa le guance. Il bacio si fece più intenso. Mi fece stendere per terra e prese a baciarmi il collo mentre io provavo a riprendere fiato.

Quella sera facemmo l'amore, sperando che non sarebbe stata l'ultima volta.

**Il giorno dopo**

Mi svegliai un po' confuso e subito vidi Shiro davanti a me. Eravamo entrambi sotto una coperta. Probabilmente eravamo rimasti lì per tutta la notte. Mi rivennero in mente tutte le cose che mi aveva detto la sera prima. Dio se lo amavo.

Decisi di rimanere così a guardarlo ancora per un altro po', dato che il lancio sarebbe stato tra circa qualche ora.

Era bellissimo quando dormiva. Aveva quel ciuffo che adoravo che gli cadeva davanti agli occhi. Aveva dei muscoli bellissimi e ben allenati. Aveva una faccia così innocente e pura, che quasi mi pareva brutto svegliarlo.

Dopo qualche minuto però dovetti farlo, quindi gli andai ad accarezzare la guancia leggermente "Shiro? Amore? Andiamo dai sveglia" gli dissi il più dolcemente possibile.

Lui lentamente allora aprì gli occhi e mi vide "Giorno amore" e mi diede un bacio a stampo.

All'improvviso fece una faccia agitata e si mise a sedere di scatto, mentre io rimanevo confuso "Che c'è?" chiesi quindi "Il lancio! Che ore sono?!" chiese agitato. Io mi lasciai uscire una risata e mi alzai dicendo "Stai tranquillo, il lancio sarà tra qualche ora. Abbiamo tutto il tempo" spiegai.

Lui allora si calmò e rise un po'. Allora si stese e si mise di lato, guardandomi "Abbiamo tutto il tempo" sospirò, e mi baciò.

Dopo circa mezz'ora ci vestimmo e andammo alla moto "Aspetta!" dissi prima di salire. Andai a raccogliere la pietra e la misi nel porta oggetti sulla mia cintura. Gli diedi un bacio "Ci stavano dimenticando la cosa più importante" dissi. Saliti sulla moto dopo un altro bacio, tornammo alla Garrison.

**Ora del lancio**

"Tornerò prima che tu lo sappia Keith. Ti amo" mi disse "Ti prego fallo. Torna il prima possibile. Ti amo anch'io" ci abbracciammo, non potevamo baciarci di fronte a tutti.

Insomma, tutti sapevano che eravamo molto vicini, ma non che eravamo amanti.

Ci separammo a malincuore e, indietreggiando, lo vidi partire.

Lo vidi andare via.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Keith POV)

These were the best three months of my life. I didn't want to think for a moment about the fact that he would leave.

We did everything together: we ate out, we went for a bike ride, we also studied together. Most nights we went to see the stars.

The day before we left, Shiro took me to a place I didn't know. It was far from the Garrison and there was only one kind of abandoned house.

When we arrived, he got out and put a blanket on the ground.

"I recently discovered a new place to see the stars. Do you like it?" he said "It's ... Wonderful," I said then.

I was out of breath. It was beautiful. Hundreds and hundreds of shining stars could be seen. Then I looked at Shiro, and saw that all of those stars were reflected in his eyes. It was beautiful. I would have missed all this.

"You know actually, there is another reason why I brought you here today ..." he said suddenly, after a few minutes of silence "A legend says that if you take the person you love here, and if you take a stone while you are with that person, then you can come back here many years later with that person to return the stone, "he explained.

I stood still. I could not believe it. I already knew that he loved me, but I don't know why I believed that all this would end when he left. Instead he wants us to be together forever ...

"Shiro I ... I don't know what to say ..." I was very excited at that moment and I had a hard time breathing. I never thought I would meet someone who really cares about me as well as my father.

"Then don't say anything," he said simply. He put his hand on my cheek and gently stroked it, as if to say to be quiet, then he kissed me. It was a long, slow, romantic, but also a bit passionate kiss. Our languages perfectly matched one with the other. You could feel all the love we exchanged. God loved him. I loved him more than anything in the world.

When he finally decided to break away to catch his breath, he looked into my eyes and said "Even though I will be thousands of light years from these magnificent purple eyes ... I will do nothing but think of you, your beautiful soft and fluffy hair, to your laughter and to the fact that just hearing it makes me laugh too, I will miss these lips, which I love to kiss every single time I can, I will miss these hands when you put them in my hair or when you touch my cheeks with your I will miss these deep purple eyes that I love because if I see them I see more stars in there than I can see in the sky I will miss hearing you say "I love you." I will miss dipping my face in your shoulder and feeling your perfume. I will miss the fact that when you cry I can come and console you and embrace you. I will not bear the fact that when you cry I cannot be there to hug you. I will miss every single thing about you. ugly ones. I will miss you so much Keith. I love you "and closed with another kiss.

He kissed me gently, as if for the first time, as if he feared breaking me.

I started to cry. I had never felt so many emotions at once in my life. I was sad, because soon he would have to leave. I was happy because he had shown that he loved me immensely. I was angry because we could not have had more time to spend together. I had never been so in love with anyone in my life. It was a true love. A love that would last forever.

"I love you too Takashi"

"I want to give you something before you go," he said suddenly, and slipped off the necklace with the plates "Here, they are yours now" he handed me "But Sh-Shiro ... D-Do you really want me to have them?" I asked timidly. I knew how important those tags were to him. Had he taken them as soon as he arrived at Garrison and he was really giving them to me?

"You must have them Keith. It is of vital importance to me that you have them," he said "Please."

I then took them and put them around my neck "I'll keep them at the cost of my life" and went to kiss him. He kissed me in turn and cupped my cheeks. The kiss became more intense. He made me lie down on the ground and started kissing my neck while I tried to catch my breath.

That evening we made love, hoping it wouldn't be the last time.

The day after

I woke up a little confused and immediately saw Shiro in front of me. We were both under a blanket. We probably stayed there all night. I remembered all the things he had told me the night before. God I loved him.

I decided to stay that way and look at it for a while longer, since the launch would have been in about a few hours.

He was beautiful when he slept. He had that tuft that I loved that fell before his eyes. He had beautiful, well-trained muscles. His face was so innocent and pure that it almost seemed bad to wake him.

But after a few minutes I had to do it, so I went to stroke his cheek slightly "Shiro? Love? Let's go to the alarm clock" I told him as gently as possible.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw me "Morning love" and gave me a kiss in the mold.

Suddenly he made an agitated face and sat up abruptly, while I was confused "What's up?" I then asked "The launch! What time is it ?!" he asked agitatedly. I let out a laugh and got up saying "Don't worry, the launch will be in a few hours. We have all the time," I explained.

He then calmed down and laughed a little. Then he lay down and stood to one side, looking at me "We have all the time," he sighed, and kissed me.  
  
After about half an hour we dressed and we went to the bike "Wait!" I said before going up. I went to collect the stone and put it in the object holder on my belt. I gave him a kiss "We were forgetting the most important thing," I said. Once back on the bike after another kiss, we returned to the Garrison.

**Launch** ** time**

"I'll be back before you know Keith. I love you," he said.

"Please do it. Come back as soon as possible. I love you too," we embraced, couldn't kiss in front of everyone.

Well, everyone knew we were very close, but not that we were lovers.

We parted reluctantly and, stepping back, saw him leave.

I saw him go away.


	10. Parte 10

(Shiro POV)

È successo tutto così velocemente... Un attimo prima ero con Keith che facevo l'amore, e un attimo dopo ero partito.

Sono ormai mesi che siamo in viaggio e tra circa meno di un'ora dovremmo essere arrivati. Finalmente.

~Time skip~

Siamo scesi dalla navicella per mettere piede sulla terra ferma. Ero così emozionato. Finalmente il mio sogno si stava realizzando. Ero arrivato su Kerberos sano e salvo con Matt e Sam.

Avevamo appena iniziato a prelevare un campione quando sentimmo un grande frastuono e una... nave?

No. Non potevo crederci. Non poteva essere vero. Era impossibile.

Una nave aliena ci catturò.

(Keith POV)

Sono mesi che Shiro è partito, ed i nostri insegnanti ci tengono informati di ogni cosa che succede. Qualche giorno fa, per esempio, ci hanno detto che Shiro, Matt e il signor Holt erano arrivati su Kerberos.

Sono molto emozionato e fiero di lui. In effetti è sempre stato il migliore della Garrison. "Il ragazzo d'oro". Chissà cosa avrà visto in me quando mi ha chiesto se poteva baciarmi.

Ad un certo punto di una giornata, gli interfoni ci dissero di andare tutti nella mensa perché dovevano darci un'importante notizia.

Tutti credevano in qualcosa di positivo ma, non appena vidi la faccia di Shiro e degli altri due piloti su uno schermo, mi mancò il respiro.

"_Missione Kerberos fallita per via di un errore del pilota"_

Cosa? Fallita? Kerberos? Shiro se ne era andato? Ma soprattutto... Errore del pilota?! Shiro era il migliore in tutto quello che faceva, figuriamoci se avrebbe sbagliato una cosa così semplice come pilotare, e soprattutto quando le vita degli altri dipendeva da lui.

No. No. No. Non può essere vero. Ci deve essere qualcos'altro. Qualcosa che ci stanno nascondendo. Qualcosa che non ci vogliono dire.

Non avevo tempo di pensare a questo ora, nonostante fosse di vitale importanza ritrovare la verità su Shiro, adesso mi sentivo come se mi avessero accoltellato più volte al petto.

"Ehi mullet spostati voglio vedere!" una voce accanto a me mi fece tornare alla realtà "Cosa c'è non hai capito?" mi misi sulle ginocchia "Ehi Ehi cosa hai fatto? Ti senti male?" Poi il ragazzo si rese conto che stavo piangendo.

Prima che l'altro potesse dire o fare qualcosa, mi alzai e corsi in camera mia. Odiavo i luoghi affollati. Quando la gente per passare spingeva e strattonava dappertutto.

Dovevo trovare Shiro.

~Time skip~

Ero nella sala comandi per cercare qualsiasi tipo di notizia riguardante la missione Kerberos quando sentii aprirsi la porta e vidi una ragazzina, probabilmente più piccola di me, che si fermò non appena mi vide.

"Tu chi sei? Non mi sembri un professore" disse subito "Mi sembra di averti già visto... Non è che ci siamo già incontrati?" chiesi senza pensarci "No non credo... Comunque non ho tempo per questo. Devo cercare notizie sulla missione Kerberos e se hai intenzione di fermarmi, allora ti consiglio di non farlo" disse.

"Ci capisci di computer?" chiesi all'improvviso "Si, perché?" "Bene allora. Tu aiuti me e io aiuto te. Devo scoprire tutto della missione Kerberos e non me ne intendo molto di informatica. C'era un mio amico che se ne intendeva ma è... andato... per via di Kerberos. Se ne è andata anche una persona molto importante per me e io farò di tutto per ritrovarla" dissi deciso.

"Aspetta... Stai parlando di Matt?" rimasi a bocca aperta. Poi mi ricordai cosa mi aveva detto Matt una volta... Aveva una sorella minore super intelligente.

"Pidge?" dissi "In realtà mi chiamo Katie, ma sì puoi chiamarmi Pidge. Aspetta... Tu conosci Matt?" "Era un grande amico. L'unico amico oltre che Shiro... Però come hai detto tu adesso non c'è tempo. Dobbiamo trovare informazioni su Kerberos" le tesi la mano "Ci stai Pidge?" lei mi prese la mano "Ci sto..."

"Keith"

(Nessuno POV)

Dopo circa mezz'ora arrivarono dei professori che li videro e chiamarono la sicurezza.

Keith prese la mano di Pidge e la portò fuori dalla stanza. C'erano tre guardie e due professori. Keith si era sempre allenato con Shiro nella palestra ed il più grande gli aveva insegnato a combattere contro qualcuno più grande si te e sfruttare la sua grandezza come arma.

Quando riuscirono a fermare entrambi i ragazzi, chiesero cosa stavano facendo lì dentro.

"È colpa mia" disse Keith "Volevo scoprire cosa era successo veramente durante la missione Kerberos e non volevo dare retta alle cazzate che dicevate voi, quindi dato che lei è intelligente, l'ho costretta a venire con me per farmi entrare nel computer per scoprire la verità" mentì Keith.

Non voleva fare la figura dell'eroe o qualcos'altro, sapeva che se Katie fosse finita nei guai, entrambi non avrebbero mai scoperto la verità sulla missione.

"Signorina Holt, lei non potrà più entrare nei computer della Garrison e non potrà più venire in questo perimetro dell'area" disse un professore. Aveva degli occhiali e la carnagione chiaro-scuro con dei capelli biondo scuro ed aveva un tono autoritario. A Keith non importava di lui, ma gli sembrò di averlo già visto da qualche parte.

"E tu, signor Kogane" disse "Alla prossima cosa così grave che farai verrai espulso".

Arrivò anche Inverson che vide cosa stava succedendo "Kogane, è inutile che cerchi ancora. Il sergente Shirogane è morto, insieme agli altri membri dell'equipaggio. Arrenditi" quelle parole scatenarono la furia del ragazzo che, con un pugno ben assestato, colpì Inverson.

"Kogane!" urlò allora l'uomo "Te la sei cercata! Impacchetta la tua roba, sei espulso!" disse.

Prima di andarsene, Keith prese da parte Pidge e le parlò "Ascolta, mi dispiace che non abbia trovato niente, ma non appena trovi qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, dimmelo. Ti prego" disse.

"D'accordo. Grazie Keith"

"Di niente e buona fortuna. E grazie ancora" disse, e poi se ne andò.

Dopo un paio d'ore Keith era pronto per lasciare la Garrison.

Stava uscendo dalla sua camera e gli venne in mente una cosa. Quindi passò di fronte alla camera di Shiro ed entrò.

Appena fu dentro il profumo di Shiro lo attraversò e lui sentì tutti i ricordi di loro due insieme. Come al loro primo appuntamento, quando Shiro per sbaglio quasi mandò a fuoco la cucina, quindi dovettero andare a mangiare fuori, ma era tardi e quindi andarono in un locale abbastanza accogliente aperto 24 ore su 24. Non era proprio il massimo, ma comunque si divertirono talmente tanto, che rimasero a parlare lì per quasi tutta la notte.

Keith prese un po' della roba di Shiro, come una maglia di seta sottile che metteva quasi sempre sotto l'uniforme, insieme alle sue scarpe ed i suoi pantaloni preferiti, un suo diario con tutti appunti presi in molti anni, il suo telefono, che aveva lasciato lì dato che di sicuro non gli sarebbe servito in missione, e infine prese le chiavi della sua moto, che aveva imparato a pilotare ancora meglio di come faceva con la sua.

Uscì dalla porta e andò nel garage della Garrison per prendere la moto.   
Dopo aver evitato le guardie, riuscì a montare in sella ed a uscire da quel luogo infernale.

**Un anno dopo**

Era passato un anno e Keith non si era ancora arreso. Doveva ritrovare Shiro. Lui era l'unica persona che non si è mai arresa su di lui, e l'unico che lo avesse amato veramente.

Continuava a cercare qualsiasi cosa che lo avrebbe potuto aiutare, nonostante non sapesse neanche _cosa _cercare.

Continuava a sentire una strana energia che si sprigionava vicino a delle grotte. Giorno dopo giorno l'energia si faceva sempre più potente, fino a quando, nelle caverne non trovò delle incisioni, dei disegni che sembravano indicare un robot gigante che salva le terre assalite da questi strani nemici.

Un giorno Keith sentì l'energia molto più potente di quanto avesse mai fatto. Sapeva che quella sera sarebbe successo qualcosa.

Ne era certo.

Perciò decise di preparasi per qualsiasi evenienza. Prese il suo coltello, una sacca di esplosivi che aveva ritrovato nell'armadio e prese le chiavi della moto.

Si sedette sul tetto della sua casa e aspettò. Non sapeva cosa, ma aspettava. Aspettava una cosa, una qualsiasi cosa. Anche la più piccola sarebbe andata bene.

_Qualsiasi cosa._

Non sapeva il perché, ma in quel momento gli tornarono in mente le parole che gli aveva detto prima di partire. "_Tornerò _**_sempre _**_da te Keith, non importa cosa, io ci sarò sempre"_.

E se non fosse più tornato? E se fosse veramente andato? Se tutto quello che stava facendo sarebbe stato inutile? E se...

I pensieri di Keith si fermarono quando vide una stella cadente. Poi un'esplosione.

Il ragazzo saltò giù dal tetto e andò dritto alla moto.

Innescò gli esplosivi che aveva fissato poco prima e si vide un'esplosione a circa 50 metri da quell'altra. Allora partì per andare dove si era schiantata quella che sembrava una navicella.

Vide che la Garrison aveva già preso qualsiasi cosa ci fosse nella nave e la portò in un laboratorio.

Decise di entrare.

C'erano solo tre guardie, che riuscì a mandare al tappeto in pochi secondi.

Vide in lontananza il tavolo di laboratorio. C'era una persona. Era muscolosa, con un ciuffo bianco sulla fronte, aveva una grossa cicatrice sul naso e, cosa che impressionò di più Keith, aveva un braccio robotico.

Si tolse la bandana e prese con delicatezza il viso dell'uomo che probabilmente era stato già sedato.

Gli mancò il fiato.

"Shiro?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Shiro POV)

It all happened so fast ... A moment before I was with Keith making love, and a moment later I had left.

We have been traveling for months now and in less than an hour we should have arrived. Long last.

~ Time skip ~

We got off the spaceship to set foot on dry land. I was so excited. Finally my dream was coming true. I had arrived on Kerberos safe and sound with Matt and Sam.

Did we just start taking a sample when we heard a big noise and a ... ship?

No. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. It was impossible.

An alien ship caught us.

(Keith POV)

For months, Shiro has left, and our teachers keep us informed of everything that happens. A few days ago, for example, they told us that Shiro, Matt and Mr. Holt had arrived on Kerberos.

I am very excited and proud of him. In fact it has always been the best of the Garrison. "The Golden boy". Who knows what he saw in me when he asked me if he could kiss me.

At one point in a day, the intercoms told us to all go to the canteen because they had to give us important news.

Everyone believed in something positive but, as soon as I saw Shiro's face and the other two pilots on a screen, I took a breath.

"Kerberos mission failed due to pilot error"

Thing? Failed? Kerberos? Did Shiro leave? But above all ... Pilot error ?! Shiro was the best at everything he did, let alone if he could have mistaken something as simple as piloting, and especially when the lives of others depended on him.

No. No. No. It can't be true. There must be something else. Something they're hiding from us. Something they don't want to tell us.

I didn't have time to think about this now, although it was vitally important to find the truth about Shiro, now I felt like I had been stabbed several times in the chest.

"Hey mullet moved I want to see!" a voice next to me made me go back to reality "What is it you didn't understand?" I put myself on my knees "Hey, what did you do? Do you feel bad?" Then the boy realized that I was crying.

Before the other could say or do something, I got up and ran to my room. I hated crowded places. When people pushed and yanked everywhere to pass.

I had to find Shiro.

~ Time skip ~

I was in the control room looking for any kind of news about the Kerberos mission when I heard the door open and I saw a little girl, probably smaller than me, who stopped as soon as she saw me.

"Who are you? You don't look like a professor to me," he said at once, "I think I've already seen you ... Isn't it that we've met before?" I asked without thinking "No I don't think ... However I don't have time for this. I have to look for news on the Kerberos mission and if you intend to stop me, then I advise you not to do it," he said.

"Do you understand about computers?" I suddenly asked "Yes, why?" "Well then. You help me and I help you. I have to find out all about the Kerberos mission and I don't know much about IT. There was a friend of mine who knew how to do it but ... he went ... because of Kerberos "A very important person left for me and I will do everything to find her," I said firmly.

"Wait ... Are you talking about Matt?" I gasped. Then I remembered what Matt told me once ... He had a super intelligent little sister.

"Pidge?" I said "Actually my name is Katie, but yes you can call me Pidge. Wait ... You know Matt?" "He was a great friend. The only friend besides Shiro ... But as you said now there is no time. We must find information on Kerberos" I hold out my hand "Are you in Pidge?" she took my hand "I'm in ..."

"Keith"

(None POV)

After about half an hour some professors arrived and saw them and called security.

Keith took Pidge's hand and carried it out of the room. There were three guards and two professors. Keith had always trained with Shiro in the gym and the older one had taught him to fight someone bigger than you and exploit his greatness as a weapon.

When they managed to stop both boys, they asked what they were doing there.

"It's my fault," said Keith. "I wanted to find out what really happened during the Kerberos mission and I didn't want to listen to the shit you said, so since she's smart, I forced her to come with me to get me into the computer for find out the truth "Keith lied.

He didn't want to look like a hero or anything else, he knew that if Katie had gotten into trouble, they would both never find out the truth about the mission.

"Miss Holt, you will no longer be able to enter Garrison's computers and will not be able to come to this perimeter of the area," said a professor. He had glasses and a pale-dark complexion with dark blond hair and an authoritative tone. Keith didn't care about him, but he seemed to have seen him somewhere already.

"And you, Mr. Kogane," he said, "the next thing so serious that you will be expelled."

Inverson also arrived and saw what was happening "Kogane, it is useless for you to look again. Sergeant Shirogane is dead, along with the other crew members. Surrender" those words triggered the fury of the boy who, with a well-aimed punch, struck Inverson .

"Kogane" the man shouted "You've been looking for it! Pack your stuff, you're expelled!" He said.

Before leaving, Keith took Pidge aside and spoke to her. "Listen, I'm sorry you didn't find anything, but as soon as you find something, anything, tell me. Please," he said.

"All right. Thanks, Keith."

After a couple of hours Keith was ready to leave the Garrison.

He was coming out of his room and something occurred to him. Then he passed in front of Shiro's room and entered.

As soon as he was inside, Shiro's perfume ran through him and he felt all the memories of them together. Like on their first date, when Shiro almost accidentally set the kitchen on fire, so they had to go out to eat, but it was late and then they went to a fairly cozy place open 24 hours a day. It wasn't exactly the best, but anyway it was they had so much fun that they talked there for most of the night.

Keith took some of Shiro's stuff, like a thin silk shirt that he almost always put under his uniform, along with his favorite shoes and pants, a diary of his with all his notes taken over many years, his phone, that he had left there since he certainly would not have served him on a mission, and finally he took the keys to his motorcycle, which he had learned to pilot even better than he did with his own.

He went out the door and went to the Garrison's garage to get the bike.  
After avoiding the guards, he managed to get into the saddle and get out of that hellish place.

A year later

A year had passed and Keith had not yet given up. He had to find Shiro again. He was the only person who never gave up on him, and the only one who really loved him.

He kept searching for anything that could help him, even though he didn't even know what to look for.

He kept hearing a strange energy emanating near caves. Day after day the energy became more and more powerful, until, in the caves, he found incisions, drawings that seemed to indicate a giant robot that saves the lands assailed by these strange enemies.

One day Keith felt the energy much more powerful than he had ever done. He knew something would happen that night.

He was sure of it.

So he decided to prepare for any eventuality. He took his knife, a bag of explosives he had found in the closet and took the keys to the bike.

He sat on the roof of his house and waited. He didn't know what, but he waited. He was waiting for something, for anything. Even the smallest would have gone well.

Everything.

He didn't know why, but at that moment he remembered the words he had told him before he left. "I'll always come back to you Keith, no matter what, I'll always be there."

What if he never came back? What if he really went? If all he was doing was useless? And if ...

Keith's thoughts stopped when he saw a shooting star. Then an explosion.

The boy jumped off the roof and went straight to the bike.

He set off the explosives he had set up earlier and there was an explosion about 50 meters from that other. Then he left to go where what looked like a spaceship had crashed.

He saw that Garrison had already taken whatever was in the ship and took her to a laboratory.

He decided to enter.

There were only three guards, who he managed to knock down in a few seconds.

He saw the lab table in the distance. There was a person. She was muscular, with a white tuft on her forehead, she had a big scar on her nose and, which most impressed Keith, she had a robotic arm.

He took off the bandana and gently took the man's face that was probably already sedated.

He was out of breath.

"Shiro?"


	11. Parte 11

"Shiro?" fu tutto quello che Keith riuscì a dire, quasi in un sussurro.

Non poteva crederci.

La persona che amava, che se ne era andata, che tutti credevano morto, che era scomparsa per circa un anno era lì, svenuto probabilmente per il sedativo che gli avevano messo i dottori, con il suo viso tra le mani del suo amante prima della missione che lo aveva rovinato.

Quando Keith strappò le corde che legavano Shiro sulla barella, lo prese sottobraccio e provò a portarlo via, ma fu interrotto da un ragazzo che entrò nel laboratorio e prese anche lui sottobraccio Shiro.

Entrarono anche altri due ragazzi e, mentre quello bruno si presentava, l'attenzione di Keith fu catturata da una ragazza che non ne aveva l'aspetto, ma che confuse per il fratello. A togliere ogni suo dubbio fu la sua voce "Keith?".

"Pidge? Sei davvero tu? Ascolta, non ho tempo, aiutatemi a portare Shiro fuori dal qui e io aiuterò voi ad andare via. D'accordo?" chiese.

"D'accordo" dissero gli altri tre, all'unisono.

Usciti dal laboratorio salirono tutti con difficoltà sulla moto di Keith "Pidge, ti affido Shiro, tienilo stretto e non lasciarlo andare. Ti prego" le disse il ragazzo. Lei allora annuì e quindi partirono. 

Dopo aver fatto un po' di strada si ritrovarono davanti ad un precipizio "Che fai?! Vuoi ucciderci tutti?!" disse il ragazzo bruno che stava sempre di più dando fastidio a Keith. 

Lui, a sua volta, con un salto ben bilanciato riuscì a saltare il precipizio, proprio come gli aveva insegnato Shiro. Seminarono l'ultima macchina della Garrison e il ragazzo li condusse nella sua attuale casa.

"Io porto Shiro a letto, voi mettetevi comodi. Tra poco vi porterò coperte e cuscini. Passeremo la notte qui d'accordo?"

I tre annuirono e fecero come gli era stato detto. Intanto Keith portava il maggiore ancora sedato a letto. 

Lo fece stendere con cura e, una volta sistemato il cuscino, si mise seduto vicino a lui e gli accarezzò la guancia "Wow... allora è proprio vero che sei tornato" disse.

Portò le coperte agli altri tre e tornò in camera, chiudendo la porta e sedendosi vicino al suo amante. 

Così si addormentò.

Era mattina quando Shiro finalmente si svegliò. Sentì una sensazione di calore intorno a lui, un'atmosfera familiare, che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille. Finalmente sentiva quel calore, dopo un anno di un'atmosfera fredda, cupa e paurosa. Finalmente non sentiva più quel vuoto che lo perseguitava da un anno. Finalmente poteva avere la persona che più amava tra le sue braccia e poteva tenerla stretta, non lasciandola mai più.

Non lasciandosi andare mai più.

Ma sentiva che qualcosa non andava. Anzi, credeva che qualcosa non andava nel verso giusto.   
E se fosse stato un sogno? Se tutto questo fosse solo frutto della sua immaginazione? Se tutto questo non fosse reale?

"Mm..." Shiro sentì Keith che si stava svegliando lentamente. Vide che aveva della borse agli occhi. Era per colpa sua se non aveva dormito in quei tempi? Shiro non si era mai voluto sentire un peso per gli altri, specialmente per Keith. 

"S-Shiwo..." a Shiro scappò una leggera risata. Era da un sacco di tempo che non rideva.

Keith allora aprì gli occhi e si mise seduto di scatto e vide l'altro "T-Takashi?" ha chiesto, incredulo "Sei davvero tornato?" gli chiese.

Sentiva che tutto questo era troppo bello per essere vero. Ma lo era. E Dio se era bello. 

Lo andò ad abbracciare e mise la faccia tra la spalla e il collo dell'altro "O mio Dio... Ho avuto così tanti sogni di te che tornavi a casa... da me..." alla fine non riuscì più a trattenersi e gli scesero alcune lacrime. 

"Anche io..." ammise ad un certo punto Shiro "Ti prego" e lo strinse più forte "Chiamarmi ancora così..." chiese allora "Takashi..." gli disse il più piccolo. 

Entrambi allora si misero a piangere. Lacrime di gioia per il ritrovo reciproco e lacrime di dolore, per il tanto tempo perso che ha distrutto entrambi: Shiro fisicamente e Keith mentalmente.

"T-ti amo" gli disse Keith, tra le lacrime mentre rimaneva abbracciato a Shiro "E-e m-mi s-sei m-mancato c-così tan-tanto che *sniff* che c-credevo che n-non ti a-avrei p-più r-rivisto..." e scoppiò a piangere come se non ci fosse un domani.

"Mi sei mancato molto anche tu..." disse Shiro "Ogni volta che mi svegliavo in quel posto infernale, speravo che tutto fosse solo un sogno e avrei voluto essere tra le tue braccia a casa tua, sul tuo letto, dopo un'intera nottata insieme a fare l'amore... Ogni singola volta pensavo a te e, quando stavo per mollare tutto, ripensavo al fatto che prima o poi ti avrei rivisto, e che ci saremmo potuti abbracciare e baciare come la prima volta. Dio... Ho davvero creduto che non ti avrei più rivisto" disse.

Keith lo andò a baciare, prima con molta calma, poi si lasciò andare e gli mise una mano dietro la nuca e l'altra su un fianco, andando sulle gambe di Shiro e cominciando a strofinarsi su di lui. Keith gemette e fu steso di schiena dal più grande che si mise sopra di lui e prese entrambi i polsi del ragazzo e li mise sopra la sua testa "Shiro" gemette Keith, che liberò i polsi e provò a mettere le mani sotto la sua strana tuta. 

Shiro subito si fermò "Aspetta" disse allora "Ti prego, voglio togliermi questa cosa di dosso, non voglio più indossarlo" spiegò, riprendendo per un attimo il respiro "D'accordo" ansimò Keith "D'accordo allora... allora aspetta qui che ti prendo dei vestiti nuovi" Keith si alzò e andò nel suo armadio, dove aveva messo i vestiti presi alla Garrison.

"Sai... Mi hanno cacciato..." cominciò, mentre prendeva gli abiti per il più grande "Dalla Garrison" concluse la frase, abbastanza difficilmente, dato lo sforzo che avevano fatto insieme per farlo entrare lì. 

"Oh e... Perché?" chiese un po' stupito.

"Vedi..." gli scappò una risata "Ho... Dato un pugno a uno e... Mi hanno cacciato..." disse.

"Ma tu hai sempre fatto qualche rissa senza troppi problemi" disse Shiro 

"Ho... Dato un pugno a Inverson, dopo essere entrato con la sorella di Matt nei sistemi della Garrison per cercare informazioni sulla missione" confessò Keith.

"Mi... Mi dispiace molto Keith"

"No... Non fa niente Shiro... Anzi... M-mi dispiace moltissimo per essere stato cacciato da lì. So quanto ti sei impegnato per farmi entrare e io ho solo..." 

"Keith. Keith, Hey" Shiro gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò "Non fa niente. Hai combattuto per me e io te ne sono grato. Grazie" disse

"L'ho fatto senza esitazioni. Ma grazie Shiro. Per tutto. Adesso tieni, i vestiti. Questi sono i tuoi vestiti, ci ho messo anche questa giacca senza maniche che era di mio padre, così da poterla mettere sopra la maglietta" gli spiegò Keith "Grazie Keith" gli disse il più grande.

Dopo un po' decisero di andare nella stanza dove c'erano gli altri tre, quando sentirono un buon profumo di pancakes appena fatti. 

Quando Keith si affacciò alla cucina, vide il ragazzo più grande che cucinava. All'improvviso si girò e vide Keith "Ah, scusa... Sai, credevo che avreste avuto fame e quindi ho cucinato un pò" spiegò allora "Non fa niente. Anzi, grazie. Sono sorpreso che tu abbia trovato le cose per poter preparare la colazione" disse Keith, e uscì.

Dopo circa cinque minuti si svegliarono anche gli altri due ragazzi e andarono tutti a fare colazione. 

Fu molto silenzioso, quindi Pidge decise di rompere il silenzio tra di loro "Così Shiro... Sai qualcosa riguardo gli altri membri dell'equipaggio?" chiese quindi "In realtà non riesco a ricordare quasi nulla del luogo in cui sono stato. Era una grossa nave, con altri prigionieri e ci facevano combattere senza pietà" Shiro abbassò un po' il tono in segno di sofferenza, quindi Keith gli strinse la mano da sotto il tavolo, facendo in modo che nessuno li vedesse.

"Ah... C-capisco non fa niente" disse lei.

"Ditemi quindi... Voi come avete fatto a trovarmi?" chiese Shiro "Vedi, io Hunk e Pidge eravamo fuori dalla Garrison e abbiamo visto la tua navicella e quindi volevamo vedere cosa c'era dentro. Poi però abbiamo visto arrivare Mullet con la sua moto e ha accettato di farsi aiutare da noi~" disse Lance "In realtà" lo interruppe Pidge "Keith ha provocato un'esplosione lontano dalla navicella per attirare la Garrison lì, quindi è entrato, ha steso le guardie quando noi siamo entrati e quindi ha deciso di aiutarci ad uscire di lì" disse, correggendo Lance.

"E tu... Come mi hai trovato Keith?" chiese allora Shiro "Devo mostrarti una cosa"disse alzandosi.

Dopo avergli spiegato dell'energia che sentiva nel deserto, decise di portare tutti tra le montagne che aveva visitato più e più volte.

Quando allora Lance toccò uno dei graffiti, questi si illuminarono "Non avevano mai fatto così" disse Keith.

All'improvviso il terreno sotto di loro si sfracellò e tutti caddero in una fossa.

Tutto succedette in fretta: il leone blu verso lo spazio, il portale, il castello e poi i Pod che si aprivano, liberando due persone con degli strani segni sotto gli occhi.

Gli dissero tutto. Voltron, i leoni, loro che erano paladini che avrebbero affrontato alieni spaziali viola: Galra. 

Una volta recuperati i primi tre leoni, prendere il quarto non fu semplice.

"Che cosa?!" urlò Keith.

"Keith, vai a prendere il leone rosso mentre io e Pidge cercheremo i prigionieri" disse Shiro "Ricordati. La pazienza porta alla concentrazione".

Dopo aver recuperato il leone rosso e quello nero, riuscirono a formare Voltron per sconfiggere Sendak.

Passarono giorni, che diventarono un paio di settimane. Keith si rese conto che Shiro era diventato molto freddo e distante con lui, quasi come se lo stesse facendo di proposito. 

Gli mancavano le loro risate, i loro abbracci, i loro baci, tutte le loro frasi d'amore sussurrate all'orecchio. Tutto quanto. A Keith mancava tutto questo.

Ma non si sarebbe arreso.

Avrebbe sistemato le cose.

In un modo o nell'altro.

  
"Shiro?" it was all that Keith managed to say, almost in a whisper.

He couldn't believe it.

The person he loved, who had gone away, that everyone believed was dead, who had disappeared for about a year was there, probably fainted for the sedative that the doctors had put on him, with his face in his lover's hands before the mission that had ruined him.

When Keith tore off the strings that bound Shiro on the stretcher, he took his arm and tried to take him away, but was interrupted by a boy who entered the laboratory and took Shiro's arm too.

Two other boys also entered and, while the brown one showed up, Keith's attention was caught by a girl who didn't look like her, but who was confused by her brother. To remove all his doubts was his voice "Keith?"

"Pidge? It's really you? Listen, I don't have time, help me take Shiro out of here and I'll help you go away. All right?" churches.

"All right," said the other three, in unison.

Everyone got out of the lab with difficulty on Keith's bike. "Pidge, I'm giving you Shiro, hold it tight and don't let it go. Please," the boy told her. She then nodded and then they left.

After having come a little way they found themselves in front of a precipice "What are you doing ?! Do you want to kill us all ?!" said the dark boy who was increasingly bothering Keith.

He, in turn, with a well balanced jump managed to jump over the precipice, just as Shiro had taught him. They planted Garrison's last car and the boy led them to his current home.

"I bring Shiro to bed, you make yourself comfortable. I will soon bring you blankets and pillows. Will we spend the night here in agreement?"

The three nodded and did as they were told. Meanwhile, Keith carried the major still in bed.

He laid him down carefully and, once he had settled the pillow, he sat down next to him and stroked his cheek "Wow ... then it's really true that you came back," he said.

He took the covers to the other three and returned to the room, closing the door and sitting down next to his lover.

So he fell asleep.

It was morning when Shiro finally woke up. He felt a warm sensation around him, a familiar atmosphere that he would have recognized among a thousand. Finally he felt that warmth, after a year of cold, gloomy and frightening atmosphere. Finally he no longer felt the emptiness that had haunted him for a year. Finally he could have the person he loved most in his arms and he could hold her, never leaving her again.

Never letting go again.

But he felt that something was wrong. Indeed, he believed that something was not going right.  
What if it was a dream? What if all this was just a figment of his imagination? If all this were not real?

"Mm ..." Shiro heard Keith waking up slowly. He saw that he had bags in his eyes. Was it his fault that he hadn't slept in those days? Shiro had never wanted to feel a burden on others, especially Keith.

"S-Shiwo ..." Shiro gave a little laugh. He hadn't laughed for a long time.

Keith then opened his eyes and sat up abruptly and saw the other "T-Takashi?" he asked, incredulous "Are you really back?" he asked him.

He felt that all this was too good to be true. But it was. And God if it was beautiful.

He went to hug him and put his face between the shoulder and the other's neck "Oh my God ... I had so many dreams of you coming home ... from me ..." in the end he could no longer holding back and some tears came down.

"I too ..." Shiro admitted at one point "Please" and squeezed him harder "Call me again like this ..." then asked "Takashi ..." the youngest said to him.

Both then began to cry. Tears of joy for the reciprocal meeting and tears of pain, for the long lost time that destroyed both: Shiro physically and Keith mentally.

"I love you," Keith told him, between tears as he hugged Shiro "A-and y-you m-missed c-so tan-so that * sniff * that I-thought I d-didn't I would have r-reviewed ... "and burst into tears as if there were no tomorrow.

"I missed you too much ..." Shiro said "Every time I woke up in that infernal place, I hoped that everything was just a dream and I wanted to be in your arms at your house, on your bed, after a whole night together making love ... Every single time I thought of you and, when I was about to drop everything, I thought back to the fact that sooner or later I would see you again, and that we could embrace and kiss like the first time. ... I really believed that I would never see you again, "he said.

Keith went to kiss him, very calmly at first, then let himself go and put his hand behind his neck and the other on his side, going on Shiro's legs and starting to rub himself on him. Keith groaned and was stretched out on his back from the biggest who stood over him and took both of the boy's wrists and put them over his head "Shiro" moaned Keith, who freed his wrists and tried to get his hands under his strange suit.

Shiro immediately stopped "Wait," he said then, "Please, I want to take this thing off, I don't want to wear it anymore," he explained, taking his breath back for a moment. "All right," panted Keith. here that I'll get you some new clothes "Keith got up and went to his closet, where he had put his clothes on at the Garrison.

"You know ... They kicked me out ..." he began, as he took the clothes for the older "Dalla Garrison" he concluded the sentence, hardly enough, given the effort they had made together to get him in there.

"Oh and ... Why?" he asked a little in amazement.

"See ..." he laughed "I've ... punched one and ... kicked me out ..." he said.

"But you always made a few fights without too much trouble," said Shiro

"I ... punched Inverson after entering Matt's sister into the Garrison's systems to find out about the mission," Keith confessed.

"I ... I'm very sorry Keith"

"No... Shiro does nothing... Actually... I-I'm very sorry for being kicked out of there. I know how much you worked to get me in and I just..."

"Keith. Keith, Hey" Shiro approached him and hugged him "It doesn't matter. You fought for me and I'm grateful to you. Thank you" he said

"I did it without hesitation. But thanks Shiro. For everything. Now hold on, the clothes. These are your clothes, I also put on this sleeveless jacket that belonged to my father, so he could put it on his shirt" Keith explained, "Thanks, Keith," the older one told him.

After a while they decided to go to the room where the other three were, when they smelled good freshly made pancakes.

When Keith came to the kitchen, he saw the older boy cooking. Suddenly he turned and saw Keith "Ah, sorry... You know, I thought you were going to be hungry and so I cooked a little," he explained then. "It doesn't matter. In fact, thank you. I'm surprised you found things to be able to prepare breakfast, "said Keith, and went out.

After about five minutes the other two boys also woke up and they all went to breakfast.

He was very quiet, so Pidge decided to break the silence between them "So Shiro ... Do you know anything about the other crew members?" he then asked, "I really can't remember anything about where I was. It was a big ship, with other prisoners and they made us fight mercilessly" Shiro lowered his tone a little in suffering, so Keith squeezed his hand from under the table, making sure no one saw them.

"Ah ... I understand it doesn't matter," she said.

"Tell me then ... How did you find me?" asked Shiro "See, I Hunk and Pidge were out of the Garrison and we saw your ship so we wanted to see what was in it. But then we saw Mullet coming with his bike and he agreed to get help from us ~" he said Lance "Actually," Pidge interrupted, "Keith caused an explosion away from the spaceship to lure the Garrison there, so he entered, spread the guards when we entered and then decided to help us get out of there," he said, correcting Lance.

"And you ... How did you find me Keith?" Shiro asked then, "I have to show you something," he said, standing up.

After explaining the energy he felt in the desert, he decided to take everyone to the mountains he had visited over and over again.

When then Lance touched one of the graffiti, they lit up "They had never done so," said Keith.

Suddenly the ground beneath them was smashed and everyone fell into a pit.

Everything happened quickly: the blue lion, the space, the portal, the castle and then the Pods that opened, freeing two people with strange signs under their eyes.

They told him everything. Voltron, the lions, they who were paladins and Galra.

Once the first lions were recovered, taking the fourth was not easy.

"What?!" shouted Keith "Keith, you will get the red lion and Pidge and I will look for the prisoners" said Shiro "Remember. Patience yield focus".

After recovering the red and black lion, they managed to form Voltron to defeat Sendak.

Days passed, which became a couple of weeks. Keith realized that Shiro had become very cold and distant with him, almost as if on purpose.

He missed their laughter, their hugs, their kisses, all their phrases of love whispered in his ear. Everything. Keith lacked all this.

But he would not give up.


	12. Parte 12

Erano ormai passate tre settimane da quando i paladini sono arrivati nel castello, e Keith sta notando che Shiro era sempre più distante da lui.

Non solo ormai non si baciavano o abbracciavano, ma il più grande non si degnava minimamente di passare un po' di tempo con lui e nemmeno di parlargli al di fuori delle missioni.

Keith non ne poteva più. Ne era stufo. Perciò, dopo un paio di giorni in cui vedeva che le cose tra loro non stavano migliorando, decise di andare in camera del più grande per chiarire le cose tra loro una volta per tutte.

Uscì dalla sua camera e si incamminò verso quella del paladino nero. Gli stavano sudando le mani ed era molto ansioso di parlargli. Il sapere che forse avrebbe potuto scoprire cosa stava succedendo era l'unica cosa che gli dava quel poco di coraggio che gli serviva per bussare a quella porta.

Quando sentì la voce di Shiro che gli dava il permesso di entrare, lui non se lo fece dire due volte. Aprì la porta e la richiuse dietro di sé. Quando si girò verso Shiro lo vide con una faccia sorpresa. Probabilmente non si aspettava di vedere il più piccolo alla sua porta dopo tutto il tempo che aveva provato ad evitarlo.

"Hey" disse semplicemente Shiro.

"Hey" gli rispose l'altro.

"Di cosa hai bisogno?" gli chiese allora il più grande, essendo sicuro di sapere quello di cui voleva parlare il paladino rosso.

"Ecco io... Volevo chiederti se... Se stavi bene insomma" disse Keith abbastanza riluttante.

"Uhm... Sì sto bene perché?" Shiro si sentiva uno stupido per avere chiesto una cosa del genere.

"Ecco... Non so se è una mia impressione ma... Ho la sensazione che tu mi stia... Evitando" disse alla fine. Prima che Shiro potesse rispondere, finalmente Keith lo guardò negli occhi e parlò "H-ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Ti ho fatto arrabbiare in qualche modo? S-se è così allora mi dispiace... M-ma vorrei solo sapere che cosa ti ho fatto" le parole di Keith facevano capire che era sull'orlo di piangere, ma di trattenne.

"C-cosa? Oh no, no Keith tu non hai fatto niente di male. È solo che io..." Shiro si bloccò un attimo e lo andò ad abbracciare, mettendo la faccia del più piccolo sul suo petto "... Mi dispiace Keith se ti ho fatto anche solo pensare ad una cosa del genere. Io non potrei mai essere arrabbiato con te" gli disse.

"A-allora perché mi stai evitando?"

"Ecco vedi Keith... Noi adesso siamo i difensori dell'universo... I paladini di Voltron e... Io voglio continuare a parlare con te ma... Vedi non abbiamo tempo per distrazioni del genere quando-"

"_Distrazioni?!_" Keith si staccò dall'abbraccio di Shiro "Per te tutto quanto è stata solo una DISTRAZIONE?!" gli diede una spinta su entrambe le spalle e lo tirò un po' indietro "Per te la nostra storia è stata solo una distrazione?! Tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme è stata solo una fottutissima DISTRAZIONE?!" la sua voce cominciò ad alzarsi sempre di più "Questo, questo..." si mise una mano nel portaoggetti della cintura e tirò fuori una pietra. Si vedeva che era abbastanza vecchia ma era ben conservata. Per un attimo Shiro ha creduto che gliela avrebbe lanciata, ma poi la riconobbe "QUESTA È STATA SOLO UNA DISTRAZIONE PER TE?!" e indicò la pietra.

"No Keith, io-"

"No, ho capito Shiro" la voce di Keith si abbassò stranamente "Tu sei Takashi Shirogane, il "ragazzo d'oro", il migliore, l'eroe... E adesso sei anche il paladino nero, il "leader". Be stammi bene a sentire Shiro, tu potrai anche essere tutte queste cose insieme, però sappi che per me eri molto di più. Per me eri Shiro, il ragazzo più gentile e amorevole del mondo, che amavo e a cui tenevo molto. Nonostante questo avevo sempre creduto che non sarei mai stato abbastanza per te, e a quanto pare avevo ragione. Tu sei il migliore, io sono solo un orfano povero che si è fatto espellere per difendere l'onore del suo "fidanzato", che a quanto pare mi vedeva solo come un passatempo per potersi divertire prima di partire, prima di poter diventare ancora più famoso di quello che eri già, così da aver potuto avere davvero _tutti _ai tuoi piedi. Ma io non sono così Shiro. Non mi farò trattare da coglione da uno stronzo come te. Tu eri tutto quello che mi era rimasto. E infatti, guarda cosa cazzo mi è rimasto adesso. Eh Shiro? COSA CAZZO MI È RIMASTO?! NIENTE!" Shiro rimase in silenzio di fronte a tutto quello che gli aveva detto il più piccolo. Aveva capito che in effetti sarebbe stato meglio dirgli la verità invece di prendere la prima scusa che gli passava per la testa.

Avrebbe dovuto dirgli che si considerava un mostro con un braccio metallico e centinaia di cicatrici, una più brutta dell'altra e che credeva che Keith non avrebbe più voluto avere una relazione con lui.

Ma si sbagliava.

Aveva fatto un grande errore. Il più grande della sua vita.

Prima che potesse dire qualcosa, vide Keith il lacrime che buttò il sasso per terra, non rompendolo, ma con l'intenzione di farlo. Quindi uscì sbattendo la porta.

**Qualche giorno dopo**

"Shiro, io e te dovremmo andare su un pianeta non molto lontano da qui per via di una razza aliena che vuole stringere un'alleanza con Voltron" disse la principessa Allura al paladino nero.

"D'accordo principessa e per quanto dovremmo restare?" chiese allora lui

"Un paio di giorni saranno sufficienti e tu, in qualità di paladino nero, dovrai venire con me" gli spiegò la principessa.

"D'accordo"

Keith ormai non era uscito dalla sua stanza dalla litigata che aveva avuto con Shiro. Per fortuna non vi erano stati attacchi a sorpresa da parte dei Galra, altrimenti probabilmente non avrebbero potuto formare Voltron data l'attuale "mancanza" del paladino rosso.

Subito dopo la partenza di Shiro e Allura, ognuno si rimise a fare le solite cose: Pidge al computer, Lance a dormire, Coran a sistemare il castello, Hunk a cucinare e Keith... Keith come sempre barricato in camera sua a fare chissà cosa.

"È pronto!" gridò ad un certo punto Hunk. Tutti andarono a tavola eccetto il paladino rosso. Hunk, dato che Keith non mangiava da giorni ormai, si preoccupò a andò a bussare alla sua porta "Keith? Amico? Va tutto bene?" Niente "Keith? Posso entrare?"

Dopo un po' di silenzio decise di entrare e vide uno spettacolo abbastanza preoccupante: Keith con una delle felpe nere di Shiro che probabilmente gli aveva preso un po' di tempo prima, senza pantaloni ma solo in mutande, con il viso arrossato e bagnato da quelle che probabilmente erano lacrime e, cosa che Hunk notò dopo, aveva uno bottiglia di uno strano liquore spaziale mezza vuota, quindi probabilmente Keith era ubriaco.

Per terra era un casino: c'erano almeno un'altra decina di bottiglie vuote, sue magliette sporche di quello che sembrava vomito e tutta la sua roba era a terra e sembrava che l'avesse lanciata lui per sfogarsi.

"Keith...?" Hunk sussurrò.

**Due giorni dopo**

_Bzzz _ _Bzzz_

"Pronto? Pidge sei tu? Cosa c'è?"

"Shiro! Quanto vi manca per tornare?"

"C'è stato un imprevisto e torneremo tra un altro paio di giorni. Perchè?"

"Oh no, assolutamente niente. Solo... Per sapere... È successo qualcosa con Keith ultimamente?"

"Preferirei non parlarne Pidge. Perché lo chiedi?" chiese Shiro

"Oh, no no no è tutto ok Shiro solo per... Sapere. Grazie ciao!"

Shiro chiuse la chiamata, un po' insospettito dalle domande della ragazza.

Passarono due giorni e il paladino nero e la principessa fecero il loro ritorno al castello dei leoni.

"Ehi, com'è andata? Avete avuto qualche attacco a sorpresa da parte dei galra?" chiese il leader di Voltron,mentre tutti gli davano il bentornato.

"Um... N-no Shiro, nessun attacco dai Galra" disse nervosa Pidge.

"È andato tutto bene!" disse Lance altrettanto nervoso.

"Ok... E Keith? È uscito dalla sua stanza?" chiese allora Shiro. I tre ragazzi saltarono non appena sentirono il nome del paladino rosso.

"No! Keith non si è mosso dalla sua stanza!" disse Hunk.

"Ragazzi ma che vi prende?" chiese allora il paladino nero.

All'improvviso la porta si aprì ed entrò Keith, nello stesso stato in cui lo aveva trovato Hunk qualche giorno prima.

"Hey tu..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Three weeks had passed since the paladins arrived at the castle, and Keith is noticing that Shiro was always further away from him.

Not only did they not kiss or hug each other, but the elder did not deign to spend some time with him or even talk to him outside the missions.

Keith couldn't take it anymore. He was sick of it. Therefore, after a couple of days when he saw that things were not improving between them, he decided to go to the biggest room to make things between them once and for all.

He left his room and walked towards the black paladin's. His hands were sweating and he was very anxious to talk to him. The knowledge that perhaps he could find out what was happening was the only thing that gave him the little courage he needed to knock on that door.

When he heard the voice of Shiro giving him permission to enter, he did not make him say it twice. He opened the door and closed it behind him. When he turned to Shiro he saw him with a surprised face. He probably didn't expect to see the little one at his door after all the time he had tried to avoid it.

"Hey," Shiro said simply. 

"Hey" replied the other.

"What do you need?" then asked the older one, being sure he knew what the red paladin wanted to talk about "Here I... I wanted to ask you if... If you were okay," said Keith rather reluctantly.

"Um... Yes, I'm fine why?" Shiro felt stupid for asking such a thing.

"See... I don't know if it's my impression but... I have the feeling that you're... avoiding me" he finally said.

Before Shiro could answer, finally Keith looked him in the eye and spoke "D-did I do something wrong? Did I make you angry in any way? I-if so then I'm sorry... B-but I just want to know what have I done" Keith's words made it clear that he was on the verge of crying, but he held back.

"W-what? Oh no, no Keith you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that I..." Shiro froze for a moment and went to hug him, putting his baby's face on his chest "I'm sorry, Keith, if I even made you think of something like that. I could never be angry with you" he said.

"S-so why are you avoiding me?" 

"See Keith... We are now the defenders of the universe... The paladins of Voltron and... I want to continue talking to you but... See we don't have time for such distractions when-"

"Distractions?!" Keith broke away from Shiro's embrace "For you everything was just a DISTRACTION?!" gave him a push on both shoulders and pulled him back a little "For you our story was just a distraction?! All we spent together was just a fucking DISTRACTION?!" his voice began to rise more and more "This, this..." he put a hand in the belt holder and pulled out a stone. It was clear that it was quite old but it was well preserved. For a moment Shiro believed that he would throw it at him, but then he recognized it "THIS WAS JUST A DISTRACTION FOR YOU?!" and pointed to the stone "No Keith, I-"

"No, I understand Shiro" Keith's voice dropped strangely "You are Takashi Shirogane, the "golden boy", the best, the hero... And now you are also the black paladin, the "leader". Well take care to hear Shiro, you can also be all these things together, but know that for me you were much more. For me you were Shiro, the kindest and most loving boy in the world, which I loved and cared for very much. Despite this I had always believed that I would never be enough for you, and apparently I was right. You are the best, I am just a poor orphan who was expelled to defend the honor of his "boyfriend", who apparently saw me only as a pastime to be able to have fun before leaving, before he could become even more famous than you already were, so that he could really have everyone at your feet. So Shiro, I will not be treated like an idiot by an asshole like you. And in fact, look at what the fuck I have left now. Eh Shiro? WHAT DO I HAVE?! NOTHING! "Shiro was silent in the face of everything the younger one had told him. He had realized that in fact it would have been better to tell him the truth instead of taking the first excuse that was going through his head.

He should have told him that he considered himself a monster with a metal arm and hundreds of scars, one uglier than the other and who believed that Keith would no longer want to have a relationship with him.

But he was wrong.

He had made a big mistake. The biggest of his life.

Before he could say anything, he saw Keith the tears he threw the stone on the ground, not breaking it, but with the intention of doing so. Then he slammed the door.

**A few days later**

"Shiro, you and I should go to a planet not too far from here because of an alien race that wants to make an alliance with Voltron" said Princess Allura to the black paladin.

"Alright, Princess and how long should we stay?" he then asked.

"A couple of days will be enough and you, as a black paladin, will have to come with me" explained the princess.

"Alright"

Keith hadn't left his room by now from the fight he had had with Shiro. Fortunately there had been no surprise attacks by the Galra, otherwise they probably could not have formed Voltron given the current "lack" of the red paladin.

Immediately after the departure of Shiro and Allura, everyone went back to doing the usual things: Pidge on the computer, Lance to sleep, Coran to fix the castle, Hunk to cook and Keith... Keith as always barricaded in his room to do who knows thing.

"It's ready!" shouted Hunk at one point. Everyone went to the table except the red paladin. Hunk, since Keith hadn't eaten for days now, he worried and went to knock on his door "Keith? Dude? Is everything okay?" Nothing "Keith? Can I come in?"

After a little silence he decided to enter and saw a rather worrying spectacle: Keith with one of Shiro's black sweatshirts that he had probably taken some time before, without pants but only in his underwear, his face flushed and wet from those that were probably tears and, which Hunk noticed later, had a bottle of a strange half-empty space liquor, so Keith was probably drunk.

On the ground it was a mess: there were at least another dozen empty bottles, his dirty shirts of what looked like vomit and all his stuff was on the ground and it seemed that he had thrown it to let off steam.

"Keith...?" Hunk whispered.

**Two days later**

_Bzzz Bzzz_

"Hello? Pidge is you? What is it?"

"Shiro! How much do you need to return?"

"There was something unexpected and we will be back in another couple of days. Why?"

"Oh no, absolutely nothing. Just... To know... Has something happened with Keith lately? "

"I'd rather not talk about it. Pidge. Why do you ask?" Shiro asked.

"Oh no no no it's okay Shiro just to... Know. Thanks bye!"

Shiro closed the call, a little suspicious of the girl's questions.

Two days passed and the black paladin and the princess made their return to the castle of the lions.

"Hey, how did it go? Did you have any surprise attacks from galra?" asked the leader of Voltron, while everyone gave him the welcome back.

"Um... N-no Shiro, no attack from the Galra" said Pidge nervously.

"Everything went fine!" said Lance, equally nervous.

"Ok... And Keith? Did he leave his room?" Shiro then asked. The three boys jumped as soon as they heard the name of the red paladin.

"No! Keith didn't move from his room!" said Hunk.

"Guys, what's wrong with you?" then asked the black paladin.

Suddenly the door opened and Keith entered, in the same state Hunk had found him a few days before.

"Hey you..."


	13. Parte 13

  
_ **Flashback** _

_"Mi raccomando, Shiro non deve assolutamente vederlo così. Non sappiamo quanto si potrebbe arrabbiare" disse Pidge._

_"D'accordo" risposero Lance e Hunk insieme._

_"Ok, stanno tornando, facciamo in modo che Keith rimanga in camera sua" _

_ **Adesso** _

"Hey tu..."

"Hunk! Toccava a te!" urlò Lance.  
"Non è vero! Era tuo Lance!" disse Hunk.  
"Lance sei un idiota! Toccava a te!" disse Pidge.

"Keith cosa...?" disse Shiro, ignorando gli altri tre. Quindi si avvicinò al paladino rosso e si mise davanti a lui "Sei... ubriaco?!" disse, quando si accorse dello stato del ragazzo "E perché hai la mia magliet-"

Shiro fu interrotto da Keith che gli tirava uno schiaffo. Il paladino nero stava per ribattere quando vide che Keith stava piangendo.

"Keith..." sussurrò Shiro, e lo abbracciò.

"M-mi d-dispiace. *hic*" disse keith dopo un po' "I-io n-non v-voglio perderti *sniff* h-ho già perso tutti quelli c-che a-amo. *hic* H-ho perso mio padre, m-mia madre e-e *sniff* h-ho perso t-te g-già u-una v-volta. *hic* U-una di troppo *sniff*" disse Keith.

Poi, Keith disse una frase che spezzò il cuore di Shiro

"T-tu s-sei tutto q-quello c-che m-mi è r-rimasto. N-non posso p-perdere anche t-te. T-ti prego... T-Takashi..."

In quel momento, a Shiro tornarono in mente tutti i momenti passati con il più giovane. Dalla prima volta che si sono incontrati all'ultima che si sono visti. La prima volta che hanno parlato insieme, la prima volta che hanno studiato insieme, la prima volta che si sono abbracciati, la prima volta che sono andati a vedere le stelle insieme e la prima volta che si sono baciati. La prima volta che si sono detti "_ti amo_" e la prima volta che hanno ballato insieme. Il loro primo appuntamento e la prima volta che hanno fatto l'amore. Ogni singolo momento, sia triste che felice. Ogni volta che hanno versato lacrime l'uno per l'altro, sia di gioia che di tristezza. Ogni singolo momento passato insieme, sia bello che brutto, sarà una cosa che Shiro custodirà sempre nel suo cuore.

Tutto quanto.

"Keith" chiamò "Finché sarò in vita, vedrai che non ti succederà _mai _più niente di niente. Proteggerò ogni singola parte di te, anche a costo della mia stessa vita" gli disse Shiro, abbastanza forte da farglielo sentire, ma non abbastanza per far sentire le sue parole agli altri "Ti amo. Ho... Ho inventato quelle scuse perché credevo che mi considerassi un mostro e che non mi avresti più amato. Tu non sei una distrazione Keith, tu sei tutto per me. E lo sarai _sempre_" confessò.

"T-ti amo a-anch'io Taka-shi *sniff*" gli disse Keith, prima di coprirsi la bocca con la mano.

"Keith, stai bene?" gli chiese Shiro, prima di ritrovarsi il rigurgito di Keith sulle scarpe.

Dopo aver vomitato (altre due volte) su Shiro, Keith perse i sensi proprio tra le braccia del fidanzato.

Il più grande lo prese con cura in braccio in stile sposa e si rivolse agli altri "Io vado a far fare un bagno a Keith e lo porto a letto" e li guardò male "poi dovrete spiegarmi _cosa _gli_ è_ successo".

I tre si spaventarono e annuirono.

Dopo un po', arrivato davanti la camera di Keith, aprì la porta della stanza e vide tutto il casino nella camera del suo amante. Era ancora peggio di quando l'aveva vista Hunk: c'erano bottiglie dappertutto, vestiti sporchi di vomito e altro e c'era una puzza tremenda.

Shiro subito chiuse la porta e si diresse verso la sua camera, sempre con Keith in braccio.

Gli fece fare un bagno e lo vestì con un paio di boxer ed una delle sue giacche nere.

"Mmm... Shiro..." sussurrò Keith, mentre il paladino nero lo metteva sul suo letto "Resti...?" chiese il ragazzo.

"Certo Keith" disse, e si stese accanto a lui, fino a farlo addormentare.

**Mezz'ora dopo**

"Come cavolo avete potuto lasciarlo ubriacare?!" urlò Shiro, non abbastanza forte da far svegliare l'amante, ma abbastanza da farsi sentire bene dagli altri.

"Non è colpa nostra Shiro! Era già ubriaco da quando quel giorno che si era chiuso in camera sua!" spiegò Pidge.

"E mentre ero via?! Erano passati quattro giorni! In quattro giorni una sbornia ti passa!" disse "Noi abbiamo nascosto l'alcol, però lui lo ha ritrovato!" disse Hunk.

"Oggi avremo tutti un'ora di allenamento extra!" disse Shiro per far stare zitti tutti.

Lui ci provava a non fare favoritismi. Keith ci teneva al fatto che succedesse e lui lo rispettava. Ma quando ha visto il ragazzo ridotto così, si arrabbiò come aveva fatto poche volte nella sua vita.

"Oh andiamo Shiro! Mentre noi fatichiamo quello può starsene a dormire! Non è giusto!" protestò Lance.

"Non voglio sentire altro. Andate a prepararvi. Tra mezz'ora al campo di allenamento. Anche Keith subirà le conseguenze di quello che ha fatto, ma per adesso lo lascio riposare. In più lui si allena più di tutti noi messi insieme" concluse Shiro.

Dopo qualche ora Keith si svegliò. Shiro era seduto sul letto accanto a lui aspettando che si svegliasse.

"Ahhh... Cazzo, la mia testa..." disse Keith mentre si metteva la mano sulla fronte.

"Keith...?" Shiro esitò, non sapendo come comportarsi.

"S-Shiro?" disse Keith incredulo "Oh mio Dio Shiro! Shiro mi di dispiace così tanto... Shiro ti prego perdonami... Io... Io non intendevo quello che ho detto. Shiro ti prego io-" si interruppe per qualche momento "I-io ti amo... E-e mi dispiace tantissimo per quello che ho detto. T-ti prego... Kashi io... Io..."

Keith si interruppe. Probabilmente sembrava solo un bambino disperato che voleva tornare con Shiro. Ovviamente aveva capito che ormai non era più la Garrison, ma che stavano combattimento una guerra intergalattica contro i Galra.

"Keith, Keith, calmati. Hey" gli prese il mento e lo alzò, facendo incontrare gli occhi viola con quelli grigi "Keith" lo chiamò.

"S-sì...?" chiese timidamente.

"_Io ti__ amo _Keith, mi... Mi dispiace per quello che ti ho detto l'altro giorno. Io ti amo, e ti ho sempre amato sin dal primo istante in cui ti ho visto. Tu conti tutto per me. Sei l'unica famiglia per me e io... I-io sarei perso senza di te. Tu... Tu non puoi capire... Io... Io in questo momento, prenderei una navicella con te solo per tornare sulla Terra e vivere insieme, a casa tua, ignorando ciò che ci circonda. Solo tu ed io. Ma non possiamo. Per il bene dell'universo. Però, ti giuro che, quando torneremo, vivremo insieme per sempre. Avremo una famiglia insieme. Ma adesso, possiamo solo combattere. Questo però non ci impedisce di stare insieme ed amarci l'un l'altro, ok?".

Keith rimase in silenzio per quelle che parevano ore, anche se in realtà erano solo pochi secondi. Poi, finalmente, si decise a parlare "T-ti amo anch'io Kashi. E-e s-se serve aspettare, allora aspetterò. Però... Io voglio stare con te..."

Shiro andò dal lui e lo baciò. Un bacio semplice, veloce, ma anche molto significativo per i due. Dopo che il più grande si staccò, Keith si fiondò di nuovo sulle labbra dell'altro, spingendolo sopra di lui.

Approfondì il bacio aprendo la bocca, lasciando che la lingua del compagno prendesse la sua.

Me mani di Shiro vagarono sui fianchi dell'altro, mentre quelle di Keith andavano dietro al collo del maggiore per poi tirargli i capelli a suo piacimento.

Shiro allora si staccò e diede un veloce bacio a stampo a Keith. Si alzò dal letto e disse "Aspetta qui. Ho una sorpresa per te" e uscì dalla camera.

Passarono circa cinque minuti quando tornò e tese la mano a Keith "Vieni" gli disse semplicemente.

Il paladino allora prese la mano dell'altro per poi venire strattonato verso la porta.

Si ritrovarono in corridoio a camminare. Shiro sembrava entusiasta a quello che stava per mostrare a Keith, mentre l'ultimo ne era solo incuriosito.

"Dove siamo andando?" chiese ad un certo punto "Aspetta e vedrai. Tu solo fidati di me e seguimi" gli rispose Shiro.

Keith allora poggiò la testa sulla spalla dell'altro e sorrise.

"_Sempre_"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** _Flashback_ **

_"I beg you, Shiro absolutely mustn't see him like this. We don't know how angry we might be," said Pidge._

_"All right," Lance and Hunk replied together._

_"Ok, they're coming back, let's make sure that Keith stays in his room"_

_ **Now** _

"Hey you..."

"Hunk! It was up to you!" yelled Lance.

"It's not true! It was your Lance!" said Hunk.

"Lance you idiot! It was up to you!" said Pidge.

"Keith what...?" Shiro said, ignoring the other three. Then he approached the red paladin and stood before him "Are you... drunk ?!" he said, when he noticed the boy's state "And why do you have my shirt-"

Shiro was interrupted by Keith who slapped him. The black paladin was about to reply when he saw that Keith was crying.

"Keith..." Shiro whispered, and hugged him.

"I-I'm sorry. *Hic* " said Keith after a while "I-I don't want to lose you *sniff* I-I've already lost evrery-one I l-love. *hic* I l-lost my f-father, m-my m-mother and-and *sniff* I-I lost you already once. *hic* One is a-already too m-much*sniff*" said Keith.

Then, Keith said a phrase that broke Shiro's heart

"Y-you're all I have. I-I can't lose you too. Please... Takashi..."

At that moment, all the moments spent with the youngest came back to Shiro. From the first time they met at the last one they met. The first time they talked together, the first time they studied together, the first time they hugged each other, the first time they went to see the stars together and the first time they kissed. The first time they said "I love you" is the first time they danced together. Their first date and the first time they made love. Every single moment, both sad and happy. Whenever they shed tears for one another, both joy and sadness. Every single moment spent together, both beautiful and ugly, will be something that Shiro will always cherish in his heart.

Everything.

"Keith" he called "As long as I'm alive, you'll see that nothing will ever happen to you again. I'll protect every single part of you, even at the cost of my own life," Shiro told him, loud enough to make him hear, but not enough to make his words heard by others "I love you. I... I made up those excuses because I thought you considered me a monster and you wouldn't love me anymore. You're not a distraction Keith, you're everything to me" he confessed.

"I-I love you too Taka-shi *sniff*" Keith told him, before covering his mouth with his hand.

"Keith, are you okay?" Shiro asked him, before Keith's regurgitation on his shoes.

After vomiting (twice more) on Shiro, Keith lost his senses right in the arms of her boyfriend.

The older one took him carefully in his arms in bridal style and turned to the others "I'm going to take Keith a bath and take him to bed" and he looked at them badly "then you will have to explain to me what happened to him".

The three got scared and nodded.

After a while, when he reached Keith's room, he opened the door to the room and saw the whole mess in his lover's room. It was even worse than when Hunk had seen it: there were bottles everywhere, clothes dirty with vomit and more and there was a terrible stench.

Shiro immediately closed the door and headed for his room, still with Keith in his arms.

He had him take a bath and dressed him in a pair of boxers and one of his black jackets.

"Mmm... Kashi..." Keith whispered, while the black paladin put him on his bed "Lay with me...?" the boy asked.

"Sure Keith" he said, and lay down beside him, until he fell asleep.

_ **Half an hour later** _

"How the hell could you let him get drunk ?!" Shiro shouted, not strong enough to wake up the lover, but enough to make others feel good.

"It's not our Shiro's fault! He was already drunk since that day when he locked himself in his room!" explained Pidge.

"And while I was away?! It's been four days!" he said.

"We hide the alcohol, but he has found it again!" said Hunk.

"Today we will all have an extra training hour!" Shiro said to make everyone shut up.

He was trying not to do favoritism. Keith cared that it happened and he respected him. But when he saw the boy reduced like this, he got angry as he had done a few times in his life.

"Oh come on Shiro! While we struggle he can stay up to sleep! It's not right!" protested Lance "I don't want to hear anymore. Go get ready. In half an hour at the training ground. Keith will also suffer the consequences of what he did, but for now I let him rest. Plus he trains more than all of us together" concluded Shiro.

-

After a few hours Keith woke up. Shiro was sitting on the bed next to him waiting for him to wake up.

"Ahhh... Shit, my head..." Keith said as he put his hand on his forehead.

"Keith...?" Shiro hesitated, not knowing how to behave "S-Shiro?" said Keith incredulously "Oh my God Shiro! Shiro, I'm so sorry... Shiro please forgive me... I... I didn't mean what I said. Shiro, please..." he paused for a moment "I-I love you... And I am so sorry for what I said. Please... Kashi I... I... "

Keith paused. He probably just looked like a desperate child who wanted to go back with Shiro. Obviously he understood that it was no longer the Garrison, but that they were fighting an intergalactic war against the Galra.

"Keith, Keith, calm down. Hey" she took his chin and raised it, meeting the purple eyes with the gray ones "Keith"

"Yeah...?" he asked shyly.

"I love you Keith, I... I'm sorry for what I told you the other day. I love you, and I've always loved you from the first moment I saw you. You count everything for me. You're the only family for me and I... I-I'd be lost without you... You... You can't understand... I... right now, I'd take a spaceship with you just to get back on the Earth. We could live together, at home, ignoring what surrounds us. Just you and me. But we can't. For the sake of the universe. But, I swear to you that when we come back we'll live together forever. We'll be a family together" Shiro said "Now, we can only fight, but that doesn't stop us from being together and loving each other, okay?"

Keith was silent for what seemed like hours, although in reality it was only a few seconds. Then, finally, he decided to talk "I love you too Kashi. And if you need to wait, then I'll wait. But... I want to be with you..."

Shiro went to him and kissed him. A simple, quick kiss, but also very significant for the two. After the older one broke away, Keith flung himself again on the other's lips, pushing him over him.

He deepened the kiss by opening his mouth, letting his boyfriend's tongue take his.

Me Shiro's hands wandered on the other's sides, while Keith's went behind the major's neck and then pulled his hair to his liking.

Shiro then broke away and gave Keith a quick kiss. He got up from the bed and said "Wait here. I have a surprise for you" and left the room.

About five minutes passed when he returned and held out his hand to Keith "Come with me" he simply told him.

The paladin then took the other's hand and then was pulled towards the door.

They found themselves walking in the hallway. Shiro seemed enthusiastic about what he was going to show Keith, while the last one was just intrigued.

"Where are we going?" he asked at a certain point.

"Wait and see. Just trust me and follow me" replied Shiro.

Keith then rested his head on the other's shoulder and smiled.

"_Always_"


	14. Parte 14

Dopo qualche minuto passato a camminare mano nella mano, Shiro condusse Keith davanti a una porta chiusa.

"Shiro-" Keith fu interrotto da un dito del più grande sulla sua bocca "Shhh. Aspetta ancora un paio di secondi" disse, e aprì la porta.

Keith rimase senza parole: la stanza era abbastanza piccola, il che la rendeva intima, come piaceva a lui. C'era un telo per terra, insieme ad alcune candele accese, un po' di snack e qualche cuscino. Ma, cosa che più piaceva a Keith, tutta la parete di fronte alla coperta era in realtà una finestra dalla quale si potevano vedere centinaia e centinaia di stelle, come l'ultima volta che erano stati insieme prima che Shiro partisse.

"Shiro è... È stupendo... Non so cosa dire io... È magnifico... Grazie" Keith faticava a parlare data l'emozione.

Shiro lo prese e lo portò dentro, per poi chiudere la porta a chiave "Sono contento che ti piaccia. Appena l'ho trovata ho subito pensato a te e... Avrei tanto voluto portarti qui..." "Grazie" fu tutto quello che Keith riuscì a dire.

Dopo un po' si sedettero e si misero a guardare le stelle come nei vecchi tempi della Garrison.

Keith si era completamente dimenticato della litigata che avevano avuto giusto qualche giorno prima. Per lui adesso era come se non fosse mai esistita. Tutto quello su cui poteva concentrarsi era Shiro, Shiro e soltanto Shiro. Sulla sua bocca, con dei lineamenti particolarmente graziosi e buffi. Ai suoi occhi, grigi chiari. Di solito il grigio non piaceva a Keith, ma questo lo incantava. Adorava le sue braccia muscolose che poteva toccare ogni volta che poteva. Amava tutto quanto di Shiro. Amava Shiro, ma sapeva che non era abbastanza per lui. Non sapeva che cosa ci trovasse in Keith, ma tutto quello che sapeva era che vedeva qualcosa che il paladino rosso non sarebbe mai riuscito a vedere. Qualcosa di speciale. Sapeva che lo avrebbe sempre amato.

"Shiro" lo chiamò. L'altro girò la testa verso l'amante e lo guardò. Keith allora poggiò la fronte di quella di Shiro e chiuse gli occhi "Ti... ti amo" gli disse semplicemente. Non aggiunse altro, sapeva che sarebbe bastato. Sapeva che quel _"ti amo" _avesse più significati di quello che poteva sembrare. Quelle parole strinsero il cuore di Shiro e non lo lasciarono andare mai più. Ogni volta che avrebbe sentito quelle parole venire dalla bocca del più giovane gli sarebbe tornato in mente lui, e insieme a lui tutti i momenti passati insieme. Ecco cosa stavano a rappresentare quelle tre parole. Due semplici parole che rappresentavano tutto quello che hanno affrontato insieme. Tutti i momenti, sia belli che brutti, sia tristi che felici. Tutte le avversità che avevano superato insieme, mano nella mano, uno affianco all'altro.

Come avevano sempre fatto e come avrebbero fatto per sempre.

Shiro si chinò di più su Keith e lo baciò. Un bacio lento e casto, ma anche molto profondo. Keith socchiuse le labbra e fece entrare la lingua di Shiro per poter raggiungere quella dall'altro.

Allora il più grande fece stendere l'altro di schiena e prese a baciarlo con più passione. Gli tolse la giacca rossa per poi passare alla sua nera, per poi buttarle da qualche parte nella stanza, possibilmente evitando le candele.

Shiro esitò prima di togliersi la maglietta "S-scusa... so che sono orribili... non devi guardarle se non ti piacciono". Keith all'inizio non capì, però poi realizzò che Shiro si stava riferendo alle sue cicatrici "E-era per questo che evitavo sempre di togliermi la maglietta di fronte ad altri... scusa" disse tristemente.

Keith allora, lentamente, prese a baciare una ad una tutte le cicatrici di Shiro, per poi fare lo stesso con il braccio metallico "Sei bellissimo, e io amo tutto di te. Tutto quanto" gli disse deciso "Ti amo anch'io Keith" e gli diede un bacio.

Tolse la maglia di Keith e iniziò a far strusciare i due bacini nudi tra di loro "Ah~ ah... S-Shiro..." Keith non riusciva a trattenere i versi che Shiro gli stava tirando fuori con la forza "Keith... Ah~" e andò ad appoggiare la fronte contro la sua.

Quando Shiro guardò il collo di Keith, si accorse che aveva ancora indosso le targhette che gli aveva dato il giorno prima che partisse per la missione Kerberos.

"K-Keith" disse, prendendole in mano "Tu... Tu le hai tenute?"chiese riluttante.

Keith, all'inizio non curante di quello che diceva Shiro per via di tutta la lussuria che lo circondava, tornò a prestare attenzione a quello di cui gli stava parlando.

"Le targhette? Si, certo. Ovviamente le ho tenute. Te lo avevo promesso, no?" disse, come se fosse una cosa del tutto normale. Come se non avesse appena toccato o cuore di Takashi in un modo che non aveva mai fatto prima d'ora.

"Dio Keith, ti amo così tanto" disse Shiro, mentre una lacrima gli scendeva sulla guancia, finendo su quella di Keith.

Keith allora, in un gesto dolce, prese una parte della collana e la mise intorno al collo di Shiro, facendola passare dietro entrambe le nuche.

"Takashi" lo chiamò, e lo andò a baciare. Un bacio lento,caldo e premuroso. Un bacio significativo per o due, perché questo bacio affermò quello che avrebbe sempre ripetuto, e cioè che non si sarebbe mai arreso sul loro amore, anche se Shiro non lo avrebbe fatto.

In un colpo solo, Shiro tolse i pantaloni di Keith, ringraziando il fatto che si era messo una tuta invece dei soliti jeans neri che avrebbero reso più difficile lo sfilamento.

Una volta buttati via anche i suoi pantaloni, i due rimasero solo con biancheria intima. Shiro si mise sulle ginocchia e fece strusciare le due erezioni, facendo gemere Keith come se non ci fosse un domani.

"S-Shiro ah~ ah!" Keith non riusciva a respirare, il che fece perdere il controllo di Shiro.

Andò a baciare la fronte del più piccolo, per poi passare alla punta del naso, alle labbra, dove si fermò per più tempo, e poi continuò per tutto il corpo, fino ad arrivare ai boxer, che tolse molto lentamente. Nel frattempo Keith non riusciva a contenersi più di tanto e continuava a far arrivare più aria che poteva ai polmoni.

Intanto aveva lentamente e delicatamente sfilato la targhetta dal suo collo, lasciandola a Keith, come per dirgli di badare a quell'oggetto così prezioso per entrambi.

Poi Shiro tornò alle labbra del ragazzo per mordere quello inferiore. Si tolse i boxer e prese entrambe le erezioni per farle muovere insieme, prima lentamente, poi accelerando il ritmo sempre di più.

"Takashi! A-ah!" Keith urlò, provando a non farsi sentire da tutto il castello.

Dopo un po' maggiore si fermò con i movimenti e diede a Keith il tempo per respirare.

Shiro prese una bottiglia di lubrificante che aveva nascosto da qualche parte sotto un cuscino e la aprì. Si bagnò le dita e ne inserì lentamente una in Keith che, a sua volta, emise un forte gemito e inarcò la schiena.

Era ormai più di un anno che il ragazzo non veniva toccato in quel modo da qualcun altro. Era una vera soddisfazione e per questo non riuscì a trattenersi molto.

Mentre Shiro muoveva il dito decise di fare una cosa abbastanza allettante: fece per alzare le ginocchia di Keith e mise la sua bocca all'altezza delle coscie. Prese a baciarle e leccarle gentilmente, lasciando qualche succhiotto e morso qua e là, ascoltando i gemiti dell'altro come se fossero una melodia. Ogni volta, dopo aver leccato una certa zona, ci soffiò sopra, facendo rabbrividire Keith per il cambio di temperatura abbastanza eccitante.

Shiro mosse il dito per un altro po' e poi ne aggiunse un secondo, per poi metterne un terzo.

Quando vide che Keith era pronto per prenderlo, Shiro lo andò a baciare molto lentamente, notando già la patina di sudore formatasi sul volto del più piccolo, e così fece uscire la mano dall'altro.

Gli mise un cuscino sotto la testa per farlo stare più comodo e mise la faccia nell'incavo del collo dell'amante.

"_Mio_" fu l'unico avvertimento, prima di entrare lentamente e, nello stesso tempo, mordere il collo di Keith nel suo punto preferito.

Keith emise un forte gemito causato dal lieve dolore che circondava il suo corpo e andò a mettere le mani sulla schiena costantemente allenata dall'altro, graffiandola.

I movimenti del più grande continuarono a mantenersi lenti, per far provare al minore più piacere e meno dolore possibile.

"Ah... S-Shiro, Ah~" Keith provava ancora un po' di dolore, ma non era niente in confronto ad avere finalmente, finalmente di nuovo il ragazzo che amava sopra di lui.

Credeva che non avrebbe più provato quella sensazione in vita sua. Credeva che non sarebbe più potuto stare con lui, Shiro, l'uomo che amava più di se stesso.

Credeva che non sarebbe più stato capace di essere amato da qualcuno. Non pensava che avrebbe mai amato qualcun altro oltre che suo padre.

Ma si sbagliava.

Dio se si sbagliava.

"Ah~ ah~ S-Shiro... Ngh..." Keith continuava a gemere per ogni lento colpo che l'altro gli dava.

"Shh baby... Sei così bravo... Continua così, stai andando così bene... Ah~" sentire Shiro che lo chiamava baby fece rabbrividire Keith di piacere.

Dopo un po' Shiro prese lentamente ad accelerare il ritmo, sempre provando a dare il più piacere possibile a Keith.

Riuscì a trovare la prostata del più giovane e la colpì con decisione una, due, tre volte, accelerando sempre di più, colpendo sempre di più con colpi decisi e piacevolmente soddisfacenti per il più piccolo.

"Keith... Baby sei così stretto... Ah~" Shiro continuava a dire parole a Keith, mettendo la bocca accanto al suo orecchio e sussurrandogli sempre più cose, a volte lodi, a volte delle frasi sconce, altre solo dei nomignoli stupidi che Keith avrebbe permesso di dire solo e soltanto a lui.

Keith a sua volta si sentiva completamente senza forze in quel momento. Si sentiva come una marionetta nelle mani di Shiro.

"Ah-Ah! Shiro! Aaah!" Shiro, come se non stesse già dando tanto piacere a Keith, prese a pompare il suo membro, allineandole con le spinte man mano sempre più forti.

Il più giovane artigliò la coperta, sentendosi sempre più vicino a raggiungere il suo limite, quindi cercò di avvertire l'altro.

"Takashi! Takashi!" riuscì solo a dire "Taka-ah! Ah!" e venne, inarcando la schiena e sporcando la mano dell'altro che, dando le ultime spinte, riempì l'altro, lasciandolo completamente senza fiato.

Shiro si mise su Keith che, insieme all'altro, riprendeva fiato. Allora il più grande prese un'altra coperta messa lì accanto e coprì entrambi, senza preoccuparsi di pulire.

Keith, sotto Shiro, avvolse le braccia sotto le ascelle dell'altro per poi mettere i loro volti uno di fronte all'altro "Ti amo" gli disse, poggiando la testa indietro, verso il cuscino.

"Ti amo anch'io" e mise la testa sul petto dell'amante, chiudendo gli occhi.

Rimasero svegli, avvolti l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro tutta la notte. Non parlavano delle battaglie imminenti o delle eventuali paure che avevano a causa di ciò. Parlarono di cose casuali, come vari tipi di cibo, luoghi nuovi ancora da esplorare, film... E hanno fatto l'amore ancora una volta.

Sarebbero voluti rimanere così per sempre.

Non lo fecero, però quella fu una delle notti più belle della loro vita. Quella notte significò molte cose: un amore ritrovato, un nuovo luogo di incontro per guardare le stelle, e un rafforzamento per le imminenti battaglie che avrebbero affrontato insieme, come sempre.  
  
  
  
  
  


After a few minutes of walking hand in hand, Shiro led Keith to a closed door.

"Shiro-" Keith was interrupted by a finger of the largest on his mouth "Shhh. Wait a couple more seconds," he said, and opened the door.

Keith was speechless: the room was quite small, which made it intimate, as he liked it. There was a cloth on the floor, along with some lighted candles, some snacks and some pillows. But what Keith liked best, the whole wall in front of the blanket was actually a window from which you could see hundreds and hundreds of stars, like the last time they had been together before Shiro left.

"Shiro is ... It's awesome ... I don't know what to say ... It's great ... Thanks" Keith was struggling to talk given the emotion.

Shiro took it and took it inside, and then locked the door "I'm glad you like it. As soon as I found it I immediately thought of you and ... I would have liked to bring you here ..." "Thanks" was everything what Keith managed to say.

After a while they sat down and stared at the stars as in the old Garrison days.

Keith had completely forgotten the fight they had just a few days before. For him it was now as if it had never existed. All he could focus on was Shiro, Shiro and only Shiro. On his mouth, with particularly graceful and funny features. In his eyes, light gray. Keith didn't usually like the gray, but this enchanted him. He loved his muscular arms that he could touch whenever he could. He loved everything from Shiro. He loved Shiro, but he knew it wasn't enough for him. He didn't know what he found in Keith, but all he knew was that he saw something the red paladin would never see. Something special. He knew he would always love him.

"Shiro" called him. The other turned his head towards his lover and looked at him. Keith then leaned his forehead against Shiro's and closed his eyes "You ... I love you" he said simply. He didn't say anything else, he knew it would be enough. He knew that "I love you" had more meanings than it could seem. Those words shook Shiro's heart and never let him go again. Every time he heard those words coming from the younger man's mouth he would come back to mind, and with him all the moments spent together. Here is what those three words represented. Two simple words that represented everything they faced together. All moments, both beautiful and ugly, both sad and happy. All the adversities that they had overcome together, hand in hand, one next to the other.

As they had always done and would have done forever.

Shiro leaned more over Keith and kissed him. A slow and chaste kiss, but also very deep. Keith parted his lips and let in Shiro's tongue to reach the other one.

Then the older one stretched out the other from the back and began to kiss him with more passion. He took off his red jacket and then switched to his black one, to then throw them somewhere in the room, possibly avoiding the candles.

Shiro hesitated before taking off his shirt "S-sorry ... I know they are horrible ... you don't have to look at them if you don't like them." Keith didn't understand at first, but then he realized that Shiro was referring to his scars "T-that was why I always avoided taking my shirt off in front of others ... sorry," he said sadly.

Keith then slowly began to kiss all the scars of Shiro one by one, and then to do the same with the metal arm "You are beautiful, and I love everything about you. Everything" he said firmly "I love you too Keith " and he gave him a kiss.

He also took Keith's shirt and started to rub the two bare basins between them "Ah ~ ah ... S-Shiro ..." Keith couldn't hold back the verses Shiro was pulling out of him by force "Keith. .. Ah ~ "and went to rest his forehead against his.

When Shiro looked at Keith's neck, he realized that he still wore the tags he had given him the day before he left for the Kerberos mission.

"K-Keith," he said, picking up "You ... You kept them?" He asked reluctantly.

Keith, at the beginning disregarding what Shiro said because of all the lust surrounding him, returned to paying attention to what he was talking about.

"The tags? Yes, of course. Obviously I kept them. I promised you, didn't I?" he said, as if it were something completely normal. As if he hadn't just touched Takashi's heart in a way he'd never done before.

"God, Keith, I love you so much," said Shiro, a tear falling down his cheek, ending up on Keith's.

Keith then, in a gentle gesture, took a part of the necklace and placed it around Shiro's neck, making it pass behind both necks.

"Takashi" called him, and went to kiss him. A slow kiss, warm and caring. A significant kiss for two, because this kiss affirmed what he would always repeat, and that is that he would never have surrendered to their love, even if Shiro would not have done so.

In one fell swoop, Shiro removed Keith's pants, thanking him for putting on a suit instead of the usual black jeans that would have made pulling out harder.

Once he also threw away his pants, the two remained only with underwear. Shiro got on his knees and rubbed the two erections, making Keith moan as if there were no tomorrow.

"S-Shiro ah ~ ah!" Keith couldn't breathe, which caused him to lose control of Shiro.

He went to kiss the forehead of the smallest, then move on to the tip of the nose, to the lips, where he stopped for longer, and then continued throughout his body, until he reached the boxers, which he removed very slowly. Meanwhile Keith could not contain himself that much and he kept getting as much air as he could to his lungs.

Meanwhile he had slowly and gently slipped the tag from his neck, leaving it to Keith, as if to tell him to look after that precious item for both of them.

Then Shiro returned to the boy's lips to bite the lower one. He took off his boxers and took both erections to make them move together, first slowly, then accelerating the pace more and more.

"Takashi! A-ah!" Keith screamed, trying not to be heard from all over the castle.

After a while he stopped with his movements and gave Keith time to breathe.

Shiro took a bottle of lubricant that he had hidden somewhere under a pillow and opened it. He wet his fingers and slowly inserted one into Keith who, in turn, let out a loud moan and arched his back.

It was more than a year since the boy was touched by someone else that way. It was a real satisfaction and for this reason he couldn't hold back much.

While Shiro moved his finger he decided to do something quite tempting: he was about to raise Keith's knees and put his mouth at the thighs. He began to kiss and gently lick them, leaving a few soothers and bites here and there, listening to the other's moans as if they were a melody. Each time, after having licked a certain area, he blew on it, making Keith shiver for the quite exciting temperature change.

Shiro moved his finger for a little while and then added a second, then put a third one on.

When he saw that Keith was ready to take him, Shiro went to kiss him very slowly, already noticing the patina of sweat formed on the face of the smallest, and so he let his hand out of the other.

He put a pillow under his head to make him more comfortable and put his face in the hollow of his lover's neck.

"Mine" was the only warning before slowly entering and, at the same time, biting Keith's neck in his favorite spot.

Keith let out a loud moan caused by the slight pain that surrounded his body and went to put his hands on his back constantly trained on the other, scratching her.

The movements of the largest continued to be slow, to let the child experience more pleasure and less pain.

"Ah ... S-Shiro, Ah ~" Keith was still in pain, but it was nothing compared to finally having the boy he loved above him at last.

He believed that he would never feel that feeling again in his life. He believed that he could no longer be with him, Shiro, the man he loved more than himself.

He believed that he would no longer be able to be loved by anyone. He did not think he would ever love anyone other than his father.

But he was wrong.

God was wrong.

"Ah~ ah~ S-Shiro... Ngh..." Keith continued to moan for every slow shot that the other gave him.

"Shh baby... You're so good... Keep it up, you're doing so well... Ah~" hearing Shiro calling him baby made Keith shiver with pleasure.

After a while Shiro slowly picked up the pace, always trying to give Keith as much pleasure as possible.

He managed to find the prostate of the youngest and struck it decisively once, twice, three times, accelerating more and more, striking more and more with decisive and pleasantly satisfying strokes for the youngest.

"Keith... Baby you're so tight... Ah~" Shiro kept saying words to Keith, putting his mouth next to his ear and whispering more and more things to him, sometimes praises, sometimes obscene phrases, others just nicknames stupid that Keith would allow him to say only and only to him.

Keith in turn felt completely powerless at the time. He felt like a puppet in Shiro's hands.

"Ah-Ah! Shiro! Aaah!" Shiro, as if he wasn't already giving Keith so much pleasure, started pumping his member, aligning them with the increasingly strong thrusts.

The younger one clawed the blanket, feeling closer and closer to reaching his limit, then tried to warn the other.

"Takashi! Takashi!" he only managed to say "Taka-ah! Ah!" and came, arching his back and dirtying the other's hand which, giving the last thrusts, filled the other, leaving him completely breathless.

Shiro stood on Keith who, together with the other, caught his breath. Then the older one took another blanket next to it and covered them both, not bothering to clean.

Keith, under Shiro, wrapped his arms under the armpits of the other and then put their faces in front of each other "I love you" he said, leaning his head back towards the pillow. "I love you too" and put his head on his lover's chest, closing his eyes.

They stayed awake, wrapped in each other's arms all night. They didn't talk about the impending battles or any fears they had because of it. They talked about random things, like various types of food, new places yet to be explored, movies ... And they made love once again.

They wanted to stay that way forever.

They didn't, but that was one of the best nights of their life. That night meant many things: a rediscovered love, a new meeting place to look at the stars, and a reinforcement for the upcoming battles they would face together, as always.


	15. Parte 15

Keith si svegliò, vedendo Shiro sopra di lui e con le sue braccia avvolte intorno ai suoi fianchi.

Mise la testa indietro sul suo cuscino e sorrise. Era felicissimo di aver fatto pace con il più grande e, dopo più di un anno di astinenza da Shiro, poteva finalmente stare con lui e poteva giocare con il suo morbido ciuffo di capelli bianco.

Dopo un po' si svegliò anche il più grande e andò a baciare l'altro. 

"Hey" sussurrò.

"Hey" disse Keith, ancora mezzo addormentato. 

"Come hai dormito?" chiese Shiro.

"Meravigliosamente. E tu?"

"Lo stesso" affermò, stringendo ancora di più il minore. 

"Ehi senti... Volevo chiederti se, dato che la mia camera è un casino e quando ci tornerò probabilmente ci troverò qualche parassita spaziale dato che non ci pulisco da giorni, ti va se, ecco... Se vengo a stare da te per un po'?"

Shiro lo guardò perplesso "Keith, puoi rimanere da me anche per sempre" gli disse.

"D-davvero?! Posso?!" chiese lui.

"Certo che sì baby" e gli diede un bacio.

Keith ricambiò con piacere il bacio e lo approfondì inserendo la lingua, che trovò quella dell'altro. Shiro arrivò all'altezza del viso di Keith, così da ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con l'altro.

"Shiro" chiamò Keith, che ormai stava inarcando la schiena così da far incontrare i due corpi nudi per via delle attività della notte precedente.

Shiro cominciò a far strusciare i due bacini tra di loro, così da far gemere di più Keith. 

Dopo un po' di movimenti i due si fermarono, decisi a farsi una doccia, magari insieme.

Dopo aver rimesso a posto il loro luogo segreto dalle coperte e candele, uscirono da lì, Keith con la maglia di Shiro e l'altro senza maglietta.

Raggiunsero in fretta la stanza del paladino nero per poi andarsi a fare una doccia veloce insieme, per poi andare a fare colazione con gli altri paladini.

"Keith! Ehi amico! Vedo che stai meglio!" gli disse Hunk, mentre preparava la colazione.

Keith sorrise e annuì, mentre si andava a sedersi vicino a Shiro. 

Finalmente sentiva che stava bene.

-

"Shiro?! Shiro, ci sei?"

"_Keith. Sì. Si, sto abbastanza bene. Stai tranquillo, non bastano una caduta da venticinque metri al secondo con un gigantesco leone nero e una ferita viola pulsante gigante fatta da una strega malvagia che tentava di uccidermi con una visione di me stesso per uccidermi" _rispose sarcasticamente.

"Che ferita? Aspetta Shiro, stai bene?"

"_Si, più o meno. Ma temo che dovrai sbrigarti_"

-

"La pazienza aiuta a concentrarsi"

"_Te lo sei ricordato, eh?"_

"Ma certo. Se ci penso bene, è la prima lezione che tu mi abbia mai dato" Keith si fermò "Shiro... Se non fosse stato per te, la mia vita sarebbe stata molto diversa"

_"Si Keith, è ovvio. Se non fosse stato per me, non ti saresti mai schiantato su un pianeta alieno popolato da bestie selvatiche_ _e con scarse probabilità di sopravvivenza. Perciò, prego Keith"_ rispose Shiro sarcasticamente.

-

"Black, per favore. Non sto chiedendo di essere il tuo paladino. Sto chiedendo solamente di salvarlo. È troppo da chiedere?"

Quando Black non rispose, Keith si disperò.

"Per favore..." Supplicò, poggiando la fronte su metallo lucido e freddo di Black "...io lo amo..."

Gli occhi di Black si illuminarono.

-

"Keith, se io non riuscissi ad uscire vivo di qui, voglio che _tu_ guidi Voltron"

"Andrà tutto bene Shiro. Ti amo"

"Ti amo anch'io baby. L'ho sempre fatto"

E, qualche minuto dopo, Green uscì da un whormole per riprendere Red e Black, insieme ai loro paladini.

**Time skip**

"Bene, adesso che abbiamo stretto quest'ultima alleanza, dobbiamo raggiungere la base delle Lame di Marmora. 

Dopo qualche ora, i paladini arrivarono di fronte alla base delle Lame di Marmora.

"Ma quello è... Un buco nero?" chiese Pidge perplessa.

"No. No no no no no. Sono _due _buchi neri. E una stella gigante blu" la corresse Coran.

"Verrà Keith con me" disse Shiro.

"Cosa?! No! Keith è una testa calda! Sparerà a tutti appena entrato nella base!" Lance gridò in faccia a Shiro.

Shiro mantenne la calma e spiegò che il leone rosso poteva resistere al calore della stella e, dato che Zarkon riusciva a rintracciare tutti loro tramite il leone nero, allora Keith era il più qualificato per andare con Shiro.

Dopo essere partiti e dopo aver evitato un buco nero per poco, Shiro notò nel leone che Keith era titubante, come se volesse dire una cosa ma non ne avesse il coraggio e quindi gli mise una mano sulla spalla e cominciò a parlare:

"Keith, va tutto bene? Lo sai che puoi parlare con me,vero?" 

"Va tutto bene" rispose Keith un po' freddo.

"Lo intendevo veramente quando ho detto che se mi fosse successo qualcosa, avrei voluto che tu prendessi il mio posto per pilotare nero e diventare il paladino nero di Voltron" disse.

"Ma cosa stai dicendo? Non ti succederà niente di niente" gli disse Keith.

Arrivati alla base, i due paladini fronteggiarono decine e decine di uomini in maschera.

Davanti a tutti, c'era la lama che diceva di chiamarsi Kolivan e che era a capo di tutte le altre lame.

"Vi avevamo detto di venire disarmati" disse ad un certo punto.

"E avevate anche detto di identificarci. È questo lo scopo dei leoni. Identificarci" disse seccato Keith.

"Nel caso succedesse qualcosa, sareste fortunati di avere un leone per potervi aiutare" spiegò Shiro.

"Ammetto che avete ragione..." disse Kolivan "... Ma non era al leone che mi riferivo".

Prima che Shiro potesse fare qualcosa, Keith si ritrovò per terra con un braccio dietro la schiena e un membro delle lame su di lui che gli prendeva il suo pugnale che aveva messo nel cinturino sulla vita.

"È uno dei nostri coltelli" disse la lama "Confessa, a chi lo hai rubato?" 

"Che cosa?! Non l'ho rubato! È mio! Ce l'ho da quando ero piccolo!" si difese Keith.

"Te la senti di avvalorare la tesi del tuo amico? È suo questo coltello?"

Shiro rimase perplesso. Non aveva mai visto quella lama in vita sua. Soprattutto nelle mani di Keith.

"Io..."

"Andiamo Shiro! Mi conosci! Lo sai che non l'avrei mai rubata!" disse Keith. 

Poi si rivolse a Kolivan "Anche Ulaz ne aveva una così. Dimmi, cosa vuol dire?!"

"Vuoi ottenere informazioni? C'è solo un modo qui per ottenere informazioni. Il test di Marmora. Se sopravvivi, potrai tenere il coltello, e tutti i suoi segreti ti saranno rivelati" spiegò Kolivan.

"Se sopravvivi?! Keith, è una follia, andiamocene" 

"Non senza delle risposte" 

Circa dieci minuti dopo, Keith entrò in una stanza vuota con solo una tuta addosso e il suo coltello.

All'improvviso unisci da una fessura sul pavimento una delle lame che cominciò a correre verso di lui, attaccandolo.

Dopo un paio di colpi ben assestati dalla lama, soprattutto quando ha colpito la spalla di Keith lasciandogli una cicatrice probabilmente permanente, Keith si ritrovò a faccia a terra con una lama puntata sul collo.

"Arrenditi"

Keith ansimò. Soffriva, ma non si sarebbe arreso tanto facilmente.

"Non mi arrenderò mai"

"Non sei capace di oltrepassare quella porta"

La lama lo lasciò andare, quindi Keith oltrepassò la porta.

Oltre la porta trovò due lame che uscivano dal pavimento.

"Non è un scontro leale!" protestò Shiro contro Kolivan, mentre guardavano il combattimento di Keith attraverso uno schermo.

"Neanche quello con i Galra lo è. Ma questo è il nostro allenamento quotidiano" ribatté Kolivan.

Shiro riprese a guardare Keith sullo schermo.

"Coraggio Keith. Ce la puoi fare" sussurrò.

Keith si ritrovò ad affrontare sempre più lame: da due passò a tre, per poi trovarne quattro e poi cinque.

Quando arrivò in una stanza con ben sette lame, respirava con fatica e riusciva a malapena a tenersi in piedi.

Era sfinito. Sentiva che poteva svenire da un momento all'altro. Quindi gli venne un'idea.

Mentre le botole esagonali si stavano per richiudere, Keith lanciò il suo coltello su una di queste, così da lasciarla aperta.

Riuscì a schivare tutti i colpi delle lame e, dopo aver tolto il coltello, saltò dentro il buco per poi scomparire.

"Keith!" Shiro gridò dalla stanza.

Kolivan non disse nulla e continuò a fissare lo schermo.

Keith si ritrovò in una stanza completamente vuota, ma molto grande.

Appena fatti due passi, cadde a terra e svenne.

Shiro rimase a guardare mentre Keith si "risvegliava" e vedeva l'ologramma del paladino nero che gli diceva di lasciare il coltello e di non pensare egoisticamente a se stesso, come faceva sempre.

Keith rifiutava quelle parole, quelle dolorose parole.

"Sei come un fratello per me, Shiro" disse.

Quelle. Quelle erano le parole che fecero spezzare il cuore di Shiro. Non capiva. Stavano insieme. Keith gli aveva detto che lo amava...

"Non posso scegliere tra te e questo coltello" disse il ragazzo, sul punto di piangere.

"Allora hai scelto di rimanere solo" gli disse l'ologramma, mentre si girava per andarsene.

"Shiro, aspetta!" gridò Keith.

Ma fu troppo tardi, perché al posto dell'ologramma del paladino nero, Keith vide suo padre.

"Vuoi sapere la verità figliolo? Tua madre verrà presto. Lei ti racconterà tutto"

"Voi sapete chi è sua madre?" chiese all'improvviso Shiro a Kolivan.

Il Galra lo fissò e chiuse gli occhi "Tutti qui la conoscono" disse soltanto.

Mentre i Galra attaccavano i civili fuori dalla capanna che ospitava Keith e suo padre, il paladino dovette fare la scelta più difficile della sua vita.

"Papà..." Keith andò ad abbracciare suo padre "Mi dispiace... Ti voglio bene. Tantissimo. Mi manchi ogni giorno sempre di più... Ma non posso mettere il mio bene..." si fermò per un momento per sospirare "...di fronte a quello dell'universo..." disse riluttante.

Quindi si staccò dall'abbraccio e, esitando, prese il coltello e andò alla porta "Addio papà" e uscì.

Il leone rosso, intanto, iniziò ad attaccare la base Galra.

Shiro, una volta evitate le lame che lo fermavano, andò a prendere Keith in fin di vita.

"Dateci il coltello! Non è riuscito neanche a liberarne il potere!" disse una lama.

"Che vuol dire?" chiese Keith.

Mentre una lama andò ad attaccare Shiro,Keith si mise in mezzo "Fermi!" disse.

"Tenete la lama. Se questa è l'unica cosa che ci separa dal fare un'alleanza insieme per sconfiggere Zarkon, allora prendetela. È più importante vincere la guerra".

E, proprio mentre aveva finito di parlare, il coltello cominciò ad illuminarsi. In pochi secondi si trasformò in una bellissima lama grande circa il doppio del coltello.

E fu lì che Keith scoprì di essere per metà Galra.

Tornati al castello, Keith andò nella camera sua e di Shiro e si chiuse in bagno, con l'obbiettivo di pulirsi le ferite.

"Keith? P-posso entrare?" chiese con riluttanza Shiro.

Non ottenne risposta. Entrò.

Trovò Keith seduto per terra con le ginocchia al petto che piangeva.

"Ehi, ehi. Non piangere" gli disse Shiro, abbracciandolo.

"P-perchè n-non mi o-odi?" chiese.

"C-cosa? Keith io ti amo. Galra o non Galra non cambia quello che sei... Volevo chiederti piuttosto... T-tu hai detto all'ologramma che io ero "come un fratello per te" ecco io... Volevo chiederti cos-"

"Hai frainteso" lo interruppe Keith "Ho detto che eri come un fratello per me perché... Perché tu sei l'unica famiglia che io abbia mai avuto" disse.

"O-oh Keith..." 

"Io ti amo Kashi... T-tu sei l'unica persona che non si è mai arresa su di me... E-e neanche io lo farò. Non mi arrenderò mai sul nostro amore... Non importa se tu un giorno lo farai tu" disse.

Shiro andò a bacirare Keith. Un bacio lento e profondo.

Quando si staccò, poggiò la fronte su quella di Keith "Ti amo anch'io, e non mi arrenderò mai" disse deciso.

Mentre Shiro curava le ferite di Keith, entrambi si misero a pensare alla loro imminente battaglia e a cosa avrebbero fatto dopo.

"Shiro" 

"Si?"

"Perché non mi odi?"

"Te l'ho già detto Keith. Non importa quello che-"

"Lo so quello che hai detto Shiro ma... I Galra solo coloro che ti hanno imprigionano, tagliato un braccio e sono anche quelli che ti hanno fatto combattere per un anno in un'arena spaziale"

"Keith" chiamò Shiro "_Loro _sono quelli che mi hanno fatto questo. Loro. Non tu. Io ti amo. Odio i Galra ma amo te. Ti amerò sempre" disse, e lo andò a bacirare lentamente.

"T-ti amo anch'io" rispose Keith.

Dopo un po' di minuti, ripresero a parlare.

"Tu cosa farai dopo aver vinto?" chiese ad in un certo momento di silenzio Keith.

"Io? Non credo che tornerò sulla Terra... No. Credo che voglia esplorare lo spazio. Ogni singolo luogo di questo infinito universo. Voglio conoscere tutto" disse.

"Sembra... Molto ambizioso..." disse Keith.

"Keith" chiamò Shiro "Si?" chiese l'altro.

Il paladino nero allora si inginocchiò di fronte al più piccolo e lo prese per mano "Io... Io vorrei che tu venissi con me" disse, guardandolo negli occhi, quei bellissimi occhi viola.

"C-cosa?" 

"Si Keith. Vieni con me, esploreremo lo spazio insieme e vivremo felici. Pensaci: solo tu, io e le migliaia di stelle e pianeti che ci circonderanno. Solo noi due".

Keith non poteva credere alle sue orecchie. Shiro gli stava proponendo una cosa meravigliosa. Gli sta proponendo di andare ad esplorare lo spazio insieme, solo loro due.

"S-si" sussurrò.

"Cosa?" chiese Shiro.

"Si! Si! Voglio venire con te! Si!" esclamò, mentre andava ad abbracciarlo il più forte possibile. 

Shiro, nonostante tutto, amava Keith.

Ci sono volute un paio di settimane per aver raccolto gli oggetti per il teludav e dopo essere riusciti a prendere Slav, e dopo aver finalmente discusso del piano per sconfiggere l'esercito Galra e Zarkon, i paladini si ritirarono nelle loro camere per potersi riposare per la battaglia imminente del giorno dopo.

Keith e Shiro si appartarono nella loro camera intenti a passare una notte finalmente insieme, prima della battaglia.

Hanno fatto di tutto. Parlato, visto un film, riposato, fatto l'amore anche più di una volta, e parlarono ancora, finché non si addormentarono l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro.

Rimasero svegli, avvolti l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro tutta la notte. Non parlavano delle battaglie imminenti o delle eventuali paure che avevano a causa di ciò. Parlarono dei loro piani per il dopo combattimento. Del fatto che forse non sarebbero tornati sulla Terra subito, o che sarebbero rimasti nello spazio per cercare la famiglia di Keith. Hanno parlato di quali cibi avrebbero mangiato prima di tornare sul loro pianeta. E hanno fatto l'amore ancora una volta.

Verso tarda notte, Keith si svegliò sentendo uno strano movimento accento a lui.

Aprì gli occhi e vide Shiro seduto sul letto. 

"Shiro?" lo chiamò.

Il paladino nero si girò e lo guardò. Sembrava sull'orlo delle lacrime.

"Incubo?" chiese Keith.

Shiro scosse la testa.

"Allora cosa c'è?" 

Shiro si avvicinò e lo abbracciò. Sembrava così fragile in quel momento.

"Ho paura" ammise.

Keith gli diede uno sguardo comprensivo.

"Tutto dipende da domani" continuò Shiro " e tutto quello che voglio fare ora è stringerti"

"Lo stai già facendo" disse Keith. Non assicurò a Shiro che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che ce l'avrebbero fatta, che avrebbero vinto. Non poteva prometterglielo. Ma fece comunque sorridere Shiro, e ne fu felice.

"Ti amo" Shiro rise.

_Ti amo_

-

_Ti amo_

"_Shiro_!"

"_Shiro_!"

Keith correva verso il leone nero con tutta la forza che aveva.

L'ultima cosa che ricordava era che sentiva Shiro urlare mentre Zarkon affrettava la testa di Voltron.

"_Shiro_!"

Ormai sembrava solo un grido disperato piuttosto che una semplice chiamata.

Riusciva a malapena a sentire le richieste di Hunk di aspettarlo, o le parole di Allura che gli dicevano di calmarsi.

Mentre Keith aspettava che Nero aprisse la bocca, pensò a tutto quello che Shiro gli aveva detto il giorno prima.

Che avrebbero attraversato l'universo insieme.

Che avrebbero vissuto insieme.

Che sarebbero stati insieme.

_Sempre_.

Mentre entrava, sperava di non vedere quello che temeva.

Invece era così.

La cabina era vuota.

L'unica cosa che si poteva vedere era il bayard nero di Shiro.

Shiro non era lì.

Arrivarono tutti gli altri.

Lance guardò Keith che si metteva in ginocchio, proprio come la prima volta che Shiro era sparito nella missione Kerberos.

"Keith..." provò il paladino blu, mentre metteva una mano sulla spalla del rosso.

"NO!" urlò.

Uscì dal leone il più velocemente possibile. 

Non sapeva dove stava andando. 

Si ritrovò poco dopo nella stanza di lui e Shiro.

Shiro.

Shiro era andato.

Ma Keith sapeva che non era morto.

Lo avrebbe trovato.

Tutte le volte che serviva.  
  
  
  
  
  


Keith woke up, seeing Shiro above him and his arms wrapped around her hips.

He put his head back on his pillow and smiled. He was delighted to have made peace with the older one and, after more than a year of abstinence from Shiro, he could finally be with him and could play with his soft tuft of white hair.

After a while the oldest one woke up and went to kiss the other.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," said Keith, still half asleep.

"How did you sleep?" asked Shiro.

"Wonderfully. And you?"

"The same" he stated, tightening the child even more.

"Hey look ... I wanted to ask you if, since my room is a mess and when I come back I'll probably find some space parasites since I haven't cleaned them in days, if you like, here ... If I come to stay with you for a while'?"

Shiro looked at him puzzled "Keith, you can stay with me forever," she told him.

"R-really ?! Can I ?!" he asked.

"Of course yes baby" and gave him a kiss.

Keith gladly returned the kiss and deepened it by inserting the tongue, which he found the other's. Shiro reached the height of Keith's face, so that he found himself face to face with the other.

"Shiro" called Keith, who was now arching his back so that the two naked bodies could meet because of the activities of the previous night.

Shiro began to rub the two basins between them, so as to make Keith moan more.

After a few movements the two stopped, decided to take a shower, maybe together.

After replacing their secret place with blankets and candles, Keith came out of there with Shiro's shirt and the other without a shirt.

They quickly reached the room of the black paladin and then went to take a quick shower together, then went to have breakfast with the other paladins.

"Keith! Hey man! I see you're better!" Hunk told him as he made breakfast.

Keith smiled and nodded as he went to sit near Shiro.

Finally he felt that he was fine.

-

"Shiro ?! Shiro, are you there?"

_"Keith. Yes. Yes, I'm quite well. Don't worry, a fall from twenty-five meters per second with a giant black lion and a giant purple wound made by an evil witch who tried to kill me with a vision of myself is not enough. kill me "he replied sarcastically._

"What wound? Wait Shiro, are you okay?"

_"Yes, more or less. But I'm afraid you'll have to hurry"_

-

"Patience yield focus"

_"Did you remember that, eh?"_

"Of course. If I think about it, it's the first lesson you ever gave me. Shiro ... If it wasn't for you, my life would have been a lot

_"Yes Keith, of course. If it hadn't been for me, you would never have crashed on an alien planet populated by wild beasts with little chance of survival. So, please Keith," Shiro replied sarcastically._

-

"Black, please. I'm not asking to be your paladin. I'm just asking to save him. Is it too much to ask?"

When Black didn't answer, Keith despaired.

"Please..." He pleaded, resting his forehead on Black's shiny, cold metal "...I love him..."

Black's eyes lit up.

-

"Keith, if I can't get out of here, I want _you_ to lead Voltron"

"Everything will be fine Shiro. I love you"

"I love you too baby. I always do"

And, a few minutes later, Green came out of a whormole to shoot Red and Black, along with their paladins

**Time skip**

"Well, now that we have made this last alliance, we must reach the base of the Lame di Marmora.

After a few hours, the paladins arrived in front of the base of the Lame di Marmora.

"But is that ... A black hole?" asked Pidge, perplexed.

When they all arrived, Shiro began to talk "Well, now that we have made this last alliance, we must reach the base of the Lame di Marmora.

(In this part of the story everything has already happened after the division of the paladins and the story with Ulaz)

After a few hours, the paladins arrived in front of the base of the Lame di Marmora.

"But is that ... A black hole?" asked Pidge, perplexed.

"No. No no no no no. They are two black holes. And a blue giant star," Coran corrected.

"Keith will come with me," said Shiro.

"What ?! No! Keith is a hot head! He will shoot everyone as soon as he enters the base!" Lance screamed in Shiro's face.

Shiro remained calm and explained that the red lion could withstand the heat of the star and, since Zarkon was able to trace all of them through the black lion, then Keith was the most qualified to go with Shiro.

After leaving and having avoided a black hole for a while, Shiro noticed in the lion that Keith was hesitant, as if he wanted to say something but didn't have the courage and then put a hand on his shoulder and began to speak:

"Keith, is everything okay? You know you can talk to me, don't you?"

"It's all right," answered Keith a little cold.

"I really meant it when I said that if something happened to me, I wanted you to take my place to fly black and become Voltron's black paladin," he said.

"What are you saying? Nothing's going to happen to you," Keith told him.

Arriving at the base, the two paladins faced dozens and dozens of masked men.

In front of everyone, there was the lama who said he was called Kolivan and who was in charge of all the other blades.

"We told you to come unarmed," he said at one point.

"And you also said to identify us. This is the purpose of the lions. Identify ourselves," Keith said annoyed.

"In case something happens, you'd be lucky to have a lion to help you," Shiro explained.

"I admit that you are right ..." Kolivan said "... But it wasn't the lion I was referring to".

Before Shiro could do something, Keith found himself on the ground with one arm behind his back and a blade member on him who took his dagger from his waistband.

"It's one of our knives," said the blade. "Confess, to whom did you steal it?"

"What ?! I didn't steal it! It's mine! I've had it since I was little!" Keith defended himself.

"Do you feel like validating your friend's thesis? Is this your knife?"

Shiro was perplexed. He had never seen that blade in his life. Especially in Keith's hands.

"I..."

"Come on Shiro! You know me! You know I never would have stolen it!" said Keith.

Then he turned to Kolivan "Ulaz also had one like that. Tell me, what does that mean ?!"

"Do you want to get information? There's only one way to get information here. Marmora's test. If you survive, you can keep the knife, and all its secrets will be revealed to you," Kolivan explained.

"If you survive ?! Keith, it's madness, let's go"

"Not without answers"

About ten minutes later, Keith entered an empty room with only a suit on and his knife.

Suddenly you join one of the blades from a crack on the floor that began to run towards him, attacking him.

After a couple of well-aimed blows from the blade, especially when he hit Keith's shoulder leaving him with a probably permanent scar, Keith found himself face-to-face with a blade pointed at his neck.

"Just give up"

Keith gasped. He suffered, but he would not give up so easily.

"I will never give up"

"You are not able to pass that door"

The blade let him go, so Keith passed the door.

Beyond the door he found two blades coming out of the floor.

"It's not a fair fight!" Shiro protested against Kolivan as they watched Keith's fight through a screen.

"Not even the one with Galra is. But this is our daily training," Kolivan replied.

Shiro resumed watching Keith on the screen.

"Come on, Keith. You can do it," he whispered.

Keith found himself facing more and more blades: from two he went to three, only to find four and then five.

When he arrived in a room with seven blades, he was breathing hard and could barely stand up.

He was exhausted. He felt he could faint at any moment. So he had an idea.

While the hexagonal hatches were about to close, Keith threw his knife at one of them, leaving it open.

He managed to dodge all the blades and, after removing the knife, jumped into the hole and then disappeared.

"Keith!" Shiro shouted from the room.

Kolivan said nothing and continued to stare at the screen.

Keith found himself in a completely empty but very large room.

As soon as he took two steps, he fell to the ground and fainted.

Shiro watched as Keith "awoke" and saw the hologram of the black paladin telling him to leave the knife and not think selfishly of himself, as he always did.

Keith refused those words, those painful words.

"You're like a brother to me, Shiro," he said.

Those. Those were the words that made Shiro's heart break. He did not understand. They were together. Keith had told him he loved him ...

"I can't choose between you and this knife," the boy said, about to cry.

"Then you chose to be alone," the hologram told him as he turned to leave.

"Shiro, wait!" shouted Keith.

But it was too late, because instead of the hologram of the black paladin, Keith saw his father.

"Do you want to know the truth, son? Your mother will come soon. She will tell you everything"

"Do you know who his mother is?" suddenly asked Shiro to Kolivan.

Galra stared at him and closed his eyes "Everyone here knows her," he said only.

While the Galra attacked the civilians outside the hut that housed Keith and his father, the paladin had to make the most difficult choice of his life.

"Dad..." Keith went to hug his father "I'm sorry... I love you. So much. I miss you every day more and more... But I can't put my good..." he paused for a moment to sigh "...in front of the universe..." he said reluctantly.

Then he broke away from the embrace and, hesitating, took the knife and went to the door "Goodbye Daddy" and left.

The red lion, meanwhile, began to attack the Galra base.

Shiro, once he avoided the blades that stopped him, went to get Keith out of life.

"Give us the knife! He could not even free its power!" said a blade.

"What does it mean?" asked Keith.

While a blade went to attack Shiro, Keith stood between "Stop!" He said.

"Hold the blade. If this is the only thing that separates us from making an alliance together to defeat Zarkon, then take it. It is more important to win the war."

And just as he had finished speaking, the knife began to light up. In a few seconds it turned into a beautiful blade about twice the size of the knife.

And it was there that Keith discovered he was half Galra.

Back at the castle, Keith went to his room and Shiro's and shut himself in the bathroom, with the aim of cleaning his wounds.

"Keith? C-can I come in?" Shiro asked reluctantly.

He got no answer. Within.

He found Keith sitting on the floor with his knees on his chest crying.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry," Shiro told him, hugging him.

"W-why don't you h-hate me?" churches.

"W-what? Keith I love you. Galra or not Galra doesn't change what you are ... I wanted to ask you rather ... Y-you said to the hologram that I was" like a brother to you "here I am ... "I wanted to ask you wha-"

"You misunderstood," Keith interrupted. "I said you were like a brother to me because ... Because you're the only family I've ever had," he said.

"O-oh Keith ..."

"I love you Kashi ... T-you are the only person who has never given up on me ... And I won't do it either. I will never give up on our love ... It doesn't matter if you one day you will, "he said.

Shiro went to kiss Keith. A slow and deep kiss.

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on Keith's "I love you too, and I will never give up," he said firmly.

While Shiro was treating Keith's injuries, they both started thinking about their impending battle and what they would do next.

"Shiro"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you hate me?"

"Keith already told you. No matter what-"

"I know what you said Shiro but... I Galra only those who have imprisoned you, cut off your arm and are also the ones who made you fight for a year in a space arena"

"Keith" Shiro called "They are the ones who did this to me. They. Not you. I love you. I hate Galra but I love you. I will always love you," he said, and went to kiss him slowly.

"I love you too," answered Keith.

After a few minutes, they started talking again.

"What will you do after winning?" Keith asked in a certain moment of silence.

"Me? I don't think I'll go back to Earth... No. I think he wants to explore space. Every single place in this infinite universe. I want to know everything," he said.

"It seems... very ambitious..." said Keith.

"Keith" called Shiro "Yes?" the other asked.

The black paladin then knelt in front of the smallest and took him by the hand "I... I would like you to come with me," he said, looking into his eyes, those beautiful purple eyes.

"W-what?"

"Yes Keith. Come with me, we will explore the space together and we will live happily. Think about it: only you, me and the thousands of stars and planets that will surround us. Only the two of us."

Keith couldn't believe his ears. Shiro was proposing something wonderful to him. He is proposing to go and explore the space together, only the two of them.

"Y-yes," he whispered.

"What?" asked Shiro.

"Yes! Yes! I want to go with you! Yes!" he exclaimed, as he went to hug him as hard as possible.

Shiro, despite everything, loved Keith.

It took a couple of weeks for picking up the teludav items and after getting Slav, and after finally discussing the plan to defeat the Galra and Zarkon army, the paladins retreated to their rooms to rest for the upcoming battle of the next day.

Keith and Shiro retreated into their room intent on spending a night finally together before the battle.

They did everything. Spoken, seen a movie, rested, made love even more than once, and talked again, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

They stayed awake, wrapped in each other's arms all night. They didn't talk about the impending battles or any fears they had because of it. They talked about their plans for the post-fight. The fact that maybe they wouldn't go back to Earth right away, or that they would stay in space to search for Keith's family. They talked about what foods they would eat before returning to their planet. And they made love once again.

Late at night, Keith woke up feeling a strange accent movement to him.

He opened his eyes and saw Shiro sitting on the bed.

"Shiro?" I call him.

The black paladin turned and looked at him. It seemed on the verge of tears.

"Nightmare?" Keith asked.

Shiro shook his head.

"So what's wrong?"

Shiro came over and hugged him. He looked so fragile at the time.

"I'm afraid," he admitted.

Keith gave him an understanding look.

"It all depends on tomorrow" continued Shiro "and all I want to do now is to hold you"

"You're already doing it," Keith said. He did not assure Shiro that everything would go well, that they would make it, that they would win. He could not promise it. But it still made Shiro smile, and he was happy.

"I love you" Shiro laughed.

_I love you_

-

_I love you_

"_Shiro_!"

"_Shiro_!"

Keith ran toward the black lion with all the strength he had.

The last thing he remembered was that he heard Shiro scream as Zarkon hastened Voltron's head.

"Shiro!"

By now it seemed only a desperate cry rather than a simple call.

He could barely hear Hunk's requests to wait for him, or Allura's words telling him to calm down.

While Keith waited for Black to open his mouth, he thought of all that Shiro had told him the day before.

That they would have crossed the universe together.

That they would live together.

That they would be together.

Always.

As he entered, he hoped not to see what he feared.

Instead it was so.

The cabin was empty.

The only thing that could be seen was the black Shiro bayard.

Shiro wasn't there.

All the others arrived.

Lance watched as Keith got to his knees, just like the first time Shiro had disappeared into the Kerberos mission.

"Keith ..." the blue paladin tried, as he placed a hand on the red's shoulder.

"NO!" scream.

He came out of the lion as quickly as possible.

He didn't know where he was going.

He soon found himself in his room and Shiro.

Shiro.

Shiro was gone.

But Keith knew he wasn't dead.

He would find him.

As many times as it takes.


	16. Parte 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEGGERE QUI SOTTO PER FAVORE.
> 
> Ho un annuncio da fare.
> 
> Dopo questo capitolo, ce ne saranno altri tre che ho già scritto, e poi mi concentrerò sulla mia Sheith fic "Keep me closer".
> 
> Un'alta cosa: probabilmente, una volta che avrò finito l'altra fic, cancellerò questa e la riscriverò, prima su Wattpad, e poi qui su Ao3.
> 
> Questo è tutto. Godetevi il capitolo!
> 
> READ BELOW PLEASE.
> 
> I have an announcement to make.
> 
> After this chapter, there will be three more that I have already written, and then I will focus on my Sheith fic "Keep me closer".
> 
> One more thing: probably, once I finish the other fic, I will delete this and rewrite it, first on Wattpad, and then here on Ao3.
> 
> That's all. Enjoy the chapter!

Era passato quasi un mese da quando Shiro era scomparso.

Keith ormai usciva dalla sua stanza soltanto per andare a sfogare le sue angosce nel Black Lion.

Nessuno osava disturbarlo. Dopotutto, tutti sapevano quanto erano vicini i due paladini.

Sapevano che non potevano fare niente, ma vollero provare comunque.

Fu un grande errore.

Keith era appena uscito dalla sua camera per andare nell'hangar del leone nero, quando vide tutti gli altri paladini messi davanti al _suo_ leone.

"Ehi Mullet" chiamò Lance "Senti, sappiamo tutti che ti manca Shiro, e manca tanto anche a noi certo, ma non possiamo andare avanti così. Tutti conoscevamo Shiro tanto quanto te" continuò.

Keith cominciò ad arrabbiarsi già con quella affermazione.

"L-Lance non credo che-" Pidge provò a fermare Lance, ma lui le chiuse la bocca con un dito.

"Lui mi ha insegnato a pilotare meglio di qualsiasi altro insegnante che io abbia mai avuto" disse Hunk.

"Manca moltissimo anche a noi, Keith. Lui era il mio eroe, la persona che mi ha ispirato di più ad andare nello spazio e-"

"CHE COSA?!" chiese Keith più furioso che mai.

"Cosa?" chiese Lance.

"IL TUO EROE?! IL TUO FOTTUTO EROE?! SAI QUANTO CAZZO ME NE FREGA CHE SHIRO PER TE ERA IL TUO FOTTUTISSIMO EROE?"

Keith era fuori di sé. Come poteva Lance dire che gli mancava Shiro perché era il suo eroe, mentre Keith aveva dato il suo cuore a quell'uomo? Come poteva dire una cosa del genere, quando Shiro era colui che aveva salvato e amato la vita di Keith, più di quanto avesse mai fatto qualsiasi altra persona al mondo?

"COME _OSI_ DIRE UNA COSA DEL GENERE?! Oh, si, ma certo. Shiro era il tuo "_eroe_" " Keith gesticolò con le mani "Quindi per te Shiro era solo questo, no? Un eroe, un leader, una persona famosa, no? Lui lo odiava. Mi aveva detto che un sacco di persone erano state con lui appunto per farne un fottutissimo "trofeo". Bhe stammi a sentire bel faccino, se provi un'altra volta a definire Shiro in quel modo, allora io vengo lì da te e di prendo a calci in culo, capito? Mai più. Nessuno di voi conosceva bene Shiro quanto me. Nessuno al mondo amava Shiro quanto me. La prossima volta, pensa prima di parlare McClain! Adesso fuori di qui. Voglio rimanere solo con Black" sbottò Keith.

"Cavolo Mullet, stavo solo cercano di aiutare io!" protestò Lance, mentre Pidge e Hunk stavano uscendo dall'hangar.

"Ascolta... Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto ma... Io... Volevo solo aiutare" sembrò incerto su cosa dire "Vedi... Io..." Lance non sapeva cosa dire, quindi lasciò parlare le azioni.

Spinse Keith al muro. Non fu violento, ma abbastanza dolce. Ma prima che il paladino rosso potesse dire qualcosa, Lance mise le sue labbra su quelle dell'altro.

Fu un contatto dolce da parte del paladino blu, ma non altrettanto dolce da parte di Keith che, dopo essersi ripreso dall'azione compiuta dall'altro, gli mise una mano sul petto e lo spinse via con abbastanza forza.

"Che cazzo, Lance!"

"Cosa? Keith io... Io ti amo..."

Keith non capiva. Cosa cazzo era appena successo?! Aveva appena urlato contro a Lance e lui lo bacia?!

"L-Lance io-"

"PALADINI! VENITE SUBITO! ABBIAMO TROVATO QUALCOSA!"

Lance e Keith lasciarono perdere la loro conversazione e corsero verso il ponte.

"Paladini. Abbiamo trovato un tunnel interdimensionale" Allura spiegò brevemente "Dobbiamo entrare subito"

"Cosa?! Ma non è pericoloso?!" chiesero Coran e Hunk contemporaneamente.

"No, andremo. Punto e basta. Voltron può sopportare la quantità di quintessenza inalata dal tunnel"

"Ok... Allora andremo"

-

Dopo essere entrati nella nave che teneva aperto il tunnel, i paladini si ritrovarono a fronteggiare due persone mascherate.

Keith, colpendo la persona più alta, riuscì a tagliargli il casco a metà e, quando cadde, il paladino rosso fu sorpreso di vedere la faccia del paladino nero.

"S-Shiro?" chiese Keith, riluttante "SHIRO!" gridò.

Keith gli andò a mettere le braccia intorno al collo e lo tenne il più stretto possibile.

"C-che cosa stai facendo?!" chiese lui.  
"Shiro, non mi riconosci? Sono io, Keith" disse Keith speranzoso.  
"I-io non sono Shiro. Mi chiamo Sven" disse.  
"C-cosa?"  
"Keith, credo di aver capito" disse Pidge "Questa è un'altra realtà. Questo è lo Shiro di un'altra realtà. Non il nostro Shiro"

-

Dopo che gli alteani malvagi spiegarono i loro piani e dopo che attaccarono i paladini, Sven e Slav li salvarono, aiutandoli a scappare.

"H-hey Keith?"

Keith si girò e vide Sven che lo stava chiamando.

"Si?" chiese.

"Posso chiederti un favore?" chiese timidamente.

"Uhm... C-certo, chiedi pure" disse Keith.

Dopo averlo guardato bene, Keith capì che Sven stava tenendo in mano una fotografia.

"Posso abbracciarti?" chiese velocemente.

Keith non capiva il motivo, ma poi si avvicinò a Sven per mettergli una mano sulla spalla e vide la foto.

Lì c'era Sven da bambino insieme ad altre due figure che assomigliavano a lui e a Shiro che lo tenevano in braccio.

"S-sono i tuoi genitori?" chiese Keith.

"S-si. Se ne erano dovuti andare via quando ero piccolo e mi hanno lasciato con le blade of Marmora. Non li ho più rivisto da allora, ma sono vivi. Io lo so"

Keith allora capì. Questa era un'altra realtà. Una realtà in cui lui e Shiro si erano sposati e avevano avuto un bambino: Sven.

"Sven? Lo sai... Anche io sono cresciuto da solo. Non ho mai conosciuto mia madre e mio padre è morto in un incendio quando ero piccolo. La cosa più fastidiosa è che anche lei è viva" disse "Ero solo. Nessuno mi amava. Poi, proprio quando stavo per mollare tutto, il cielo mi ha mandato Shiro..."

Sven lo riguardò stupito. Aveva una lacrima sulla guancia, che Keith asciugò con il pollice.

"Dio, se ho amato quell'uomo. L'ho amato con tutto me stesso. Con tutta la mia anima. Abbiamo passato di tutto e di più insieme. L'ho amato. E lo amo ancora. Lui adesso è sparito, e io sto facendo tutto il possibile per ritrovarlo".

Si interruppe. Non lo aveva mai detto a nessuno se non a Shiro. Si sentì subito meglio per essersi sfogato.

"Il punto è che" riprese "vedrai che, nonostante il mondo ti faccia cose terribili che non ti danno motivo di vivere, alla fine ti darà una enorme gratificazione, per cui sarà valsa la pena soffrire" disse.

Sven rimase fermo. Si meraviglio di quello che gli aveva detto Keith. Quadro ragazzo deve aver passato così tante angosce...

"G-grazie" disse.

"E comunque..." disse Keith spalancando le braccia "Non ho mai detto di no"

Sven fece scendere altre lacrime, e lo andò ad abbracciare stretto, come se avesse paura che lo lasciasse.

"Meglio?" chiese Keith.

"S-si" disse Sven annuendo "Se vuoi puoi sfogarti anche tu... Hai sofferto così tanto" gli disse.

Keith fece scendere una lacrima. Poi due e tre. Era da un sacco di tempo che non piangeva davanti a qualcuno.

"Grazie" disse.

"Devo andare adesso. Ci rivedremo, ok?"

"Ok. Ciao"

-

"Ragazzi! Lotor ha rubato la roccia di quintessenza! Dobbiamo riprenderla!" urlò Allura.

"Dobbiamo assolutamente uscire dal tunnel prima che si chiuda e che noi rimaniamo nell'altra realtà. Poi penseremo a Lotor!" ordinò Keith.

"Dobbiamo darci una mossa allora!" gridò istericamente Lance.

I paladini si diressero di corsa verso il tunnel che si faceva sempre più stretto.

"Non ce la faremo mai!"

"Andiamo più veloci!"

Ma, proprio mentre stavano in mezzo al tunnel, questo si richiuse, facendo dividere Voltron in tutti e cinque i leoni, facendoli sapere nel nulla.

"Dove... Dove sono finiti?" chiese Sven.

"C'è... C'è il 90% di probabilità che... Che si siano divisi e che ognuno di loro sia finito in... In una diversa realtà" spiegò Slav.

-

(??? POV)

Ero nella mia casa nel deserto quando vidi una stella cometa più grande del solito cadere dal cielo.

Pensai che fosse normale, pero poi vidi una gigantesca esplosione venire dal punto in cui era caduta la cometa.

Saltai sulla mia hoverbike e volai verso il punto dove era caduta la cosiddetta cometa.

Quando arrivai sul luogo vidi un grande leone nero che sembrava...

No.

Non poteva essere.

Non lui.

Era Keith.

Keith era dentro il leone nero.

Era svenuto.

Devo aiutarlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Almost a month had passed since Shiro had disappeared.

Keith was now leaving his room only to go and vent his anguish in the Black Lion.

No one dared disturb him. After all, everyone knew how close the two paladins were.

They knew they couldn't do anything, but they wanted to try anyway.

It was a big mistake.

Keith had just left his room to go to the black lion's hangar, when he saw all the other paladins in front of his lion.

"Hey Mullet" Lance called "Look, we all know that you miss Shiro, and we miss him too much, but we can't go on like this. We all knew Shiro as much as you" he continued.

Keith started to get angry with that statement already.

"L-Lance I don't think-" Pidge tried to stop Lance, but he closed his mouth with a finger.

"He taught me how to fly better than any other teacher I've ever had," Hunk said.

"We don't have much, Keith. He was my hero, the person who inspired me the most to go to space and-"

"WHAT?!" Keith asked more furiously than ever.

"Thing?" Lance asked.

"YOUR HERO?! YOUR FUCKING HERO?! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I FUCKING CARE THAT SHIRO FOR YOU WAS A FUCKING HERO?"

Keith was beside himself. How could Lance say he missed Shiro because he was his hero, while Keith had given his heart to that man? How could he say such a thing, when Shiro was the one who had saved and loved Keith's life, more than he had ever done any other person in the world?

"HOW DO YOU SAY A THING OF THE GENRE?! Oh yes, of course. Shiro was your "hero"" Keith gestured with his hands "So for you Shiro was just that, wasn't he? A hero, a leader, a famous person" He hated it. Shiro told him that a lot of people had been with him just to make a fucking trophy." Well, listen, if you try again to define Shiro that way, then I'll I'm coming to you and kicking ass, got it? Never again. None of you knew Shiro as well as I did. No one in the world loved Shiro as much as I do. Next time, think before you speak McClain! Get out of here. stay alone with Black "Keith snapped.

"Cabbage Mullet, I was just trying to help myself!" Lance protested, while Pidge and Hunk were exiting the hangar.

"Listen ... I'm sorry for what I said but ... I ... just wanted to help" seemed uncertain about what to say "See ... I ..." Lance didn't know what to say, so he let the actions speak .

He pushed Keith to the wall. It was not violent, but rather sweet. But before the red paladin could say anything, Lance put his lips on those of the other.

It was a gentle contact from the blue paladin, but not so sweet on Keith's part that, after recovering from the action performed by the other, he put a hand on his chest and pushed him away with enough force.

"What the fuck, Lance!"

"What? Keith I ... I love you ..."

Keith didn't understand. What the fuck had just happened ?! Had he just yelled at Lance and he kisses him ?!

"L-Lance I-"

"PALADINS! COME NOW! WE HAVE FOUND SOMETHING!"

Lance and Keith gave up their conversation and ran towards the bridge.

"Paladins. We found an interdimensional tunnel" Allura briefly explained "We must enter immediately"

"What ?! But it's not dangerous ?!" Coran and Hunk asked at the same time.

"No, we'll go. Stop it. Voltron can stand the amount of quintessence inhaled by the tunnel"

"Ok... Then we'll go"

-

After entering the ship that kept the tunnel open, the paladins found themselves facing two masked people.

Keith, hitting the tallest person, managed to cut his helmet in half and, when he fell, the red paladin was surprised to see the face of the black paladin.

"S-Shiro?" asked Keith, reluctantly "SHIRO!" he shouted.

Keith went to put his arms around his neck and held it as tight as possible.

"W-what are you doing ?!" he asked.  
"Shiro, don't you recognize me? It's me, Keith," said Keith hopefully.  
"I-I'm not Shiro. My name is Sven," he said.  
"W-what?"  
"Keith, I think I understood," said Pidge "This is another reality. This is the Shiro of another reality. Not our Shiro"

-

After the wicked altars explained their plans and after they attacked the paladins, Sven and Slav rescued them, helping them escape.

"H-hey Keith?"

Keith turned and saw Sven calling him.

"Yes?" churches.

"Can I ask you a favor?" he asked timidly.

"Um ... C-yes, ask," said Keith.

"After looking closely, Keith realized that Sven was holding a photograph.

"Can I hug you?" he asked quickly.

Keith didn't understand the reason, but then he approached Sven to put a hand on his shoulder and saw the photo.

There were Sven as a child and two other figures who looked like him and Shiro holding him.

"Y-are your parents?" asked Keith.

"Y-yes. They had to leave when I was little and they left me with the blades of Marmora. I haven't seen them since, but they're alive. I know it."

Keith then understood. This was another reality. A reality in which he and Shiro were married and had a child: Sven.

"Sven? You know ... I also grew up alone. I never knew my mother and my father died in a fire when I was little. The most annoying thing is that she is alive too," he said. "I was alone. He loved me. Then, just when I was about to drop everything, the sky sent me Shiro ... "

Sveno looked at him in amazement. He had a tear on his cheek, which Keith wiped with his thumb.

"God, if I loved that man. I loved him with all of myself. With all my soul. We spent everything and more together. I loved him. And I still love him. He is gone now, and I'm doing everything I can to find it again. "

He stopped. He had never told anyone but Shiro. He immediately felt better for having vented.

"The point is that" he resumed "you will see that, although the world makes you terrible things that make you no reason to live, in the end it will give you enormous gratification, so it will have been worth suffering," he said.

Sven stood still. He wondered what Keith had told him. Framework boy must have passed so many anguish ...

"G-thank you," he said.

"Anyway ..." said Keith, opening his arms "I never said no"

Sven brought down more tears, and went to hug him tightly, as if he was afraid he would leave him.

"Better?" asked Keith.

"Y-yes," Sven said, nodding. "If you want you can let off steam too ... You have suffered so much," she told him.

Keith brought down a tear. Then two and three. He hasn't been crying in front of anyone for a long time.

"Thanks," he said.

"I have to go now. I'll see you again, okay?"

"OK Bye"

-

"Guys! Lotor has stolen the quintessential rock! We have to take it back!" screamed Allura.

"We absolutely have to get out of the tunnel before it closes and we stay in the other reality. Then we'll think of Lotor!" Keith ordered.

"We must give ourselves a move then!" Lance shouted hysterically.

The paladins ran towards the ever-narrower tunnel.

"We will never make it!"

"Let's go faster!"

But just as they stood in the middle of the tunnel, it closed again, causing Voltron to split into all five lions, letting them know in nothing.

"Where ... Where did they go?" Sven asked.

"There is ... There is a 90% chance that ... That they split up and that every one of them ended up in ... In a different reality," Slav explained.

-

(??? POV)

I was in my desert house when I saw a comet star larger than usual fall from the sky.

I thought it was normal, but then I saw a giant explosion coming from the point where the comet had fallen.

I jumped on my hoverbike and flew to the point where the so-called comet had fallen.

When I arrived at the site I saw a big black lion that seemed ...

No.

It couldn't be.

Not him.

It was Keith.

Keith was inside the black lion.

He had fainted.

I have to help him.


	17. Parte 17

Keith si svegliò con le prime luci dell'alba che gli illuminavano il viso.

Cosa era successo? 

Tentò di mettersi seduto, ma il suo corpo glielo impedì. Era ferito. 

Ricordò di essere precipitato insieme a Black in un pianeta che non ricordava molto bene.

Si guardò intorno e spalancò gli occhi. Era nella sua capanna. Sulla Terra.

Come era arrivato qui? Per quanto tempo era rimasto svenuto? Chi lo aveva bendato e curato?

"Buongiorno" una persona affacciata alla porta della camera interruppe i suoi pensieri.

"Tu chi sei?" chiese Keith all'uomo.

Keith, nonostante l'altro avesse un'aria familiare, molto familiare, non riusciva a riconoscere la persona. Aveva dei capelli corti bianchi con un familiare ciuffo dello stesso colore che gli cadeva sulla fronte e portava un paio di occhiali con una montatura un po' scura e le lenti rettangolari. Aveva una protesi bianca staccata dal resto del corpo che fluttuava nel vuoto, e Keith avrebbe giurato di non aver mai visto una braccio così strano in tutta la sua vita.

"Bhe, capisco che sono cambiato tanto in questi anni, ma se non mi riconosci allora adesso sono veramente un vecchietto, Cherrybomb" disse l'uomo.

Keith deglutì quando riconobbe la persona alla porta. Soltanto una persona lo avrebbe chiamato così e lui si sarebbe lasciato chiamare così solo da una persona: Shiro

"S-sei davvero tu?" chiese, insicuro.

"Si, Keith" rispose l'altro.

"S-Shiro?" chiese, mentre i suoi occhi lucidi minacciavano di fare scendere le lacrime da un momento all'altro.

"Sì baby" rispose Shiro, anche lui con occhi lucidi.

Keith tentò di alzarsi nonostante il dolore, ma quando lasciò il letto, le sue gambe tremanti lo fecero cadere in avanti, tra le braccia dell'uomo.

"Hey, hey, calmati baby. Sei ancora debole per via della caduta" spiegò Shiro.

Keith andò a mettere le braccia dietro la nuca dell'altro, mentre poggiava il viso nell'incavo del collo, lasciando cadere le lacrime.

Un mese. Un mese intero alla ricerca di Shiro. Un mese intero passato dormendo a malapena, mangiando all'incirca un pasto al giorno e allenandosi senza sosta.

"Mi sei mancato così tanto... *sniff* T-Takashi... S-stavo quasi per perdere la speranza... *sigh* N-non riuscivo più a ragionare. Non potevo andare avanti senza di te... T-ti avevo già perso una volta e-e..."

"Shh, shh... Baby è tutto ok... Sono qui ora" Shiro lo strinse il più forte possibile, cercando di non soffocarlo.

-

"Sei cambiato" notò Keith, mentre accarezzava i capelli bianchi di Shiro con una mano e con l'altra toccava la protesi.

"Tu no... Tu sei sempre uguale rispetto all'ultima volta che ti ho visto..." Shiro non riuscì a trattenere una lacrima.

"Ma adesso sono qui, Shiro"

"Si... Si sei qui" 

Dopo aver passato un po' di minuti a parlare, Keith notò che Shiro sembrava ancora molto scosso nel vedere che aveva finalmente ritrovato Keith. 

Dopo un po', Shiro chiese: "Qual è l'ultima cosa che ricordi, prima di svegliarti?"

"Bhe io..." Keith cercò di ricordarsi "... ero con gli altri paladini e... E stavamo passando attraverso un tunnel interdimensionale e poi tutto è diventato scuro" riassunse "Per caso li hai visti?" chiese.

"No. Non sono stati trovati altri leoni"

"Mhm... Come sono finito qui?" chiese allora.

"Ecco io ho... Ho visto il leone nero cadere dal cielo, quindi sono andato nel luogo in cui si era schiantato e ti ho trovato" 

"E dove sei stato per tutto questo tempo?" chiese poi Keith.

"Ecco... Mi avevano preso i Galra. Sono riuscito a scappare e... E ho raggiunto con una navetta spaziale e... E sono arrivato s-sulla Terra"

"E perché non hai contattato il castello dei leoni?"

"I-io ci ho provato ma non riuscivo a raggiungervi e-"

"Ok" lo interruppe Keith. Non si fidava molto delle parole di Shiro. Lo conosceva troppo bene e sapeva che gli stava nascondendo qualcosa.

"Dobbiamo trovare gli altri" Keith interruppe il silenzio.

"O-oh. Ehm... N-non son se ci riusciremo. V-vedi non... Nessuno ha avvistato altri leoni caduti dal cielo e... E credo che comunque dovresti riposarti ancora un po' p-per via delle ferite e-"

"Shiro."

Keith lo chiamò con un tono che sembrava severo, deciso, ma non arrabbiato.

"S-si?"

"Lo sai che devo tornare nella mia realtà" disse Keith.

"D-di cosa stai parlando Kei-"

"Shiro"

Shiro stette in silenzio per un paio di minuti. Non ci poteva credere... Come aveva fatto Keith a capirlo?

"C-come hai...?"

"L'ho intuito un po' da subito, ma poi me ne sono accorto quando hai detto che hai visto il leone nero schiantarsi sulla Terra. Io e i paladini eravamo anni luce dalla Terra quando ci siamo imbattuti in quel portate interdimensionale, Shiro. E poi dove sono gli altri paladini? Come hai fatto a tornare sulla Terra? Perché sei cambiato così tanto?" disse Keith con calma "...devo tornare nella mia realtà Shiro, e tu lo sai bene"

Shiro rimase in silenzio. Gli scese una lacrima sulla guancia, poi una seconda e una terza, seguite da molte altre. Keith lo andò ad abbracciare, intuendo il perché di questo comportamento.

Shiro non aveva mai pensato a se stesso in questo modo prima d'ora, quindi capì che probabilmente era successo qualcosa di terribile al Keith di questa realtà.

"Io s-solo... *sniff* N-non posso lasciarti a-andare..." disse piangendo "... n-non di nuovo" sussurrò.

"In che senso, Shiro?" chiese.

"L-l'altro K-Keith... Dopo c-che ero tornato... L-lui se n'era andato con le lame di Marmora e avevamo litigato per questo..." spiegò.

"U-un paio di settimane dopo, i-in una missione molto importante a Naxela lui... Lui si è sacrificato lanciando la sua navetta su delle fottute barriere di particelle che non ci avrebbero permesso di scappare" disse.

"L-lui si è sacrificato e-e io... non ero nemmeno riuscito a scusarmi..." Shiro scoppiò in lacrime sulla spalla di Keith.

"Shiro... Mi dispiace così tanto... Non voglio lasciarti..." si fermò un attimo "Ma devo farlo..." disse piano Keith.

"P-potresti almeno lasciarmi fare una cosa? Devo farlo, o non sarò mai in pace con me stesso" disse.

"F-fare cosa...?"

"Keith" Shiro prese a coppa le guance del ragazzo e lo fissò nei suoi bellissimi occhi viola. Respirò piano e lentamente, come se stesse preparando le parole.

L'uomo chiuse gli occhi e pensò. Pensò a tutto quello che avrebbe voluto dire al suo Keith ma che non era mai riuscito a fare. Pensò ad ogni singola parola non detta tra loro. Ad ogni singola confessione sempre rimandata nel corso del tempo, fino alla fine.

Ma, proprio mentre aveva aperto bocca, i due furono interrotti da qualcuno che apriva la porta e che entrava bruscamente. 

"Shiro?! Shiro è tutto ok?! Non rispondi alle chiamate e ai messaggi e pensavamo che fosse successo qualcosa e quindi-" 

Pidge si fermò quando entrò in camera da letto. Keith la osservò a lungo. Notò molte cose diverse rispetto a quelle della Pidge della sua realtà, come per esempio gli occhiali da sole celeste chiaro che portava al posto di quelli da vista di suo fratello, oppure i suoi capelli, non più un po' malandati ma pettinati con un ciuffo all'indietro.

Notò anche che il suo modo di vestire era cambiato. Infatti, invece della solita felpa verde e bianca e pantaloncini, portava jeans attillati e una maglietta, comunque verde. La sua voce era cambiata molto, infatti si poteva vedere che si era abbassata. 

"K-Keith?"

-

"Quindi... Mi state dicendo che questo è un Keith di un'altra realtà che è precipitato sulla Terra con il leone nero e che deve tornare nella sua realtà attraverso il portale interdimensionale a cui sto lavorando?" Pidge riassunse brevemente quello che le era stato spiegato in circa un'ora.

"Praticamente... Si" rispose Shiro.

"Ok. Ok, si può fare. Ma ci vorrà tempo. Non sono io a creare il tunnel, ma lo sto solo trattenendo e lo sto studiando per capire come poter decidere la posizione che si vuole raggiungere quando lo si attraversa" spiegò.

"Quanto tempo?" chiese Keith.

"Beh, ormai è da molto che ci sto lavorando e... Credo che ci vorrà circa una settimana, massimo due" rispose.

"D'accordo. Una settimana. Ok. E io cosa dovrei fare in una settimana?" 

"Puoi rimanere qui. Tanto ci sono solo io e lo sai che la tua capanna è in mezzo al nulla. I tuoi genitori sono partiti per un viaggio non ho capito dove e saranno lì per almeno una settimana e quindi-"

"Aspetta, che? I miei... Genitori?"

Pidge e Shiro si scambiarono un'occhiata confusa e poi guardarono Keith "Em... Sì. I tuoi genitori. Perché?" chiese Pidge.

"No, niente" Keith decise di non approfondire quell'argomento, dato che probabilmente gli avrebbe fatto molto male.

-

Dopo che Pidge fu uscita di casa per tornare a lavorare al tunnel, Shiro notò che Keith era ancora scosso per ciò che gli avevano detto prima.

"Keith. Che succede? Dimmelo. Ti conosco e so quando stai male" disse Shiro, con tono dolce ma deciso.

"No, è solo... È solo che io nella mia realtà sono... Sono orfano, ecco tutto. È solo una sciocchezza Shiro, niente di che" disse.

Shiro lo prese fra le sue braccia. Lo tenne stretto e gli passò una mano dietro la schiena. Era incredibile, quanto aveva dovuto passare il Keith dell'altra realtà?

"Keith. Non è una sciocchezza se ti turba così tanto. E lo sai anche tu questo. Sai che non puoi tenere tutto dentro" disse calmò Shiro.

Keith su aggrappò il più stretto possibile a Shiro. Sapeva che non era il suo Shiro, ma era pur sempre l'uomo di cui si era innamorato.

L'uomo che amava e che aveva cambiato la sua vita sin dal primo istante n cui l'aveva visto.

L'uomo con cui ha accettato di avere una relazione clandestina per via della sua età e che Keith aveva incoraggiato ad andare in una missione pericolosissima che aveva cambiato le loro vite, forse per sempre. 

L'uomo per cui si era fatto espellere da scuola e che aveva cercato per un anno intero nel bel mezzo del nulla. 

L'uomo che aveva ritrovato dopo aver messo KO tre scienziati della Garrison e l'uomo per cui si era scolato probabilmente dieci litri di alcol (cosa che sperava di non rifare più). 

L'uomo che aveva salvato da delle pantere aliene giganti guidando un robot leone nero e l'uomo che gli aveva concesso il suo posto di leader di Voltron. 

L'uomo con cui aveva condiviso la sofferenza per essere metà Galra e l'uomo che aveva giurato di partire con lui verso le stelle alla fine della guerra. 

L'uomo con cui ha accettato di attraversare la guerra, l'uno di fianco all'altro, fino alla fine.

Ricorda a cora il pugno che aveva dato a Lance quando stavano scegliendo a chi dare il leone nero:

"Cosa?! Nonono! No e poi no! Non lascerò che Keith guidi il leone nero! Dovrebbe essere un leader responsabile a guidarlo, uno responsabile come me!" gridò Lance quando proposero di far diventare Keith il paladino nero.

"Guarda, se vuoi, puoi pilotarlo tu il leone nero, non mi interessa" rispose Keith, già innervosito.

"È ovvio che lo piloterò io!"

"Lance, Keith è riuscito a guidare il leone nero, e in più, come ha detto Keith, Shiro è quello che voleva questo" disse Pidge.

"No! Non è vero! Secondo me se lo sta inventando per diventare paladino nero! Scommetto che è per questo che stavi sempre con lui, vero?" disse il cubano, mentre si avvicinava sempre di più a Keith, mentre puntava il dito sul suo petto.

"Scommetto che è per questo che lo adulavi così tanto, eh? Scommetto che volevi convincerlo a farti diventare il paladino nero, così da poter guidare Voltron come volevi tu! Non è così?" 

Keith stava iniziando sempre di più ad innervosirsi. Cosa voleva Lance da lui? Come osava dire cose del genere riguardo lui e Shiro? Se solo Lance fosse stato zitto, allora lui non avrebbe di certo-

"Scommetto che non vedevi l'ora che Shiro se ne andasse, così da poi finalmente poter guidare il Black Lion e poter-" 

Lance fu interrotto da un pugno tiratogli in faccia da Keith. Lo colpì in pieno viso, probabilmente non rompendogli il naso, ma facendolo sanguinare abbastanza.

Ma a Keith son bastava.

Lo prese per la maglietta e lo buttò a terra, mentre gli tirava due nuovi pugni, uno sulla mascella e uno in un occhio.

Non riuscì a tirare il quarto pugno perché senti qualcuno che lo tirava via prendendolo dal retro della maglietta, facendolo alzare contro la sua volontà. Probabilmente era Hunk.

Mentre Allura andava al fianco di Lance, tutti guardarono Keith con uno sguardo scioccato.

"COSA CAZZO NE PUOI SAPERE DI QUELLO CHE FACEVO IO CON SHIRO, EH?! NON TI SAI MAI FARE I CAZZI TUOI?! NON PUOI SEMPLICEMENTE STARTTENE ZITTO E MUTO PER UNA VOLTA?! EH? EH?" Keith era fuori di sé dalla rabbia.

Se non fosse stato per Hunk che lo tratteneva, avrebbe già raggiunto Lance e gliele avrebbe date di santa ragione.

"TI HO DETTO CHE SE VUOI LO PUOI PILOTARE TU IL FOTTUTO LEONE NERO! L'UNICA COSA CHE MI INTERESSA È RITROVARE SHIRO! PROBABILMENTE VOI VE LO SIETE GIÀ DIMENTICATO, MA LUI È IL NOSTRO LEADER, ED È SPARITO!" gridò.

Gli venne una leggera risata. 

Ma poi pensò a quali che aveva fatto Lance il giorno prima. Lo aveva baciato. Perché?

Non che gli importasse. Lui amava solo e soltanto Shiro. Nessun'altro.

-

Molto presto si fece sera e, dopo aver cenato (a quanto pare in questa realtà Shiro è molto bravo a cucinare), sia Shiro che Keith andarono a letto.

Decisero di andare insieme nello stesso letto, per il bene della sanità mentale di entrambi (sapevano di avere la persona che amavano nella stessa casa, solo un idiota avrebbe rifiutato un'opportunità del genere) e lì si addormentarono.

"Buonanotte Shiro" disse Keith.

"Sogni d'oro" rispose l'altro.

Ma i sogni di Keith furono tutt'altro che normali.

-

Keith si trovò da solo in un luogo desolato.

Sembrava il deserto in cui viveva, ma senza le montagne o i burroni. Non c'era neanche la sua baracca di legno.

Tranne che per queste cose, era tutto uguale al deserto.

Tranne il fatto che era tutto viola.

"Perciò tu vieni da un'altra realtà, giusto?"

Keith si girò di scatto sentendo una voce familiare.

Era lui. Era Keith.

C'erano due Keith.

Non capiva.

"Dove siamo?" chiese Keith.

"Rilassati. Siamo nella coscienza del leone nero. Sono qui da quando sono... Morto" rispose l'altro.

"Quindi tu sei morto... Soltanto fisicamente?" chiese.

"Esatto" 

"E non c'è un modo per farti tornare? Shiro ha bisogno di te. Ha bisogno del suo Keith"

"E tu credi che io non lo sappia? È da quando sono morto che lo osservo. Io vedo tutto da qui. Con gli occhi del leone" rispose "ma non so se c'è un modo per farmi tornare. Dovremmo provare a trovare un... Un corpo senza anima che possa contenere la mia" spiegò.

"E come è possibile?"

"Haggar" rispose lui.

"Cosa?"

"Haggar per un certo periodo mi ha rapito. Quando dovevamo entrare nella nave di Zarkon, io e Allura ci siamo infiltrati e io l'ho costretta ad andare via per via dei Galra che ci avevano scovato. Da lì Haggar ha fatto una copia del mio corpo e l'ha clonato. Lo voleva usare come arma contro gli altri. L'ho visto da qui. Potete utilizzare qual corpo per portare la mia essenza lì" spiegò.

"Capisco..." 

"Adesso vallo a riferire agli altri"

"Cosa?"

"Adesso! Vai!"

-

"Ah!"

Keith si svegliò di scatto sul letto.

Shiro si svegliò con lui, preoccupato. "Che succede?" chiese.

"Credo di sapere come riavere indietro il tuo Keith"

Keith woke up with the first light of dawn that lit up his face.

What had happened?

He tried to sit up, but his body prevented him. He was injured.

He looked around and his eyes widened. He was in his hut. On earth.

How did he get here? How long had he fainted? Who had blindfolded him and cared for him?

"Good morning" a person at the bedroom door interrupted his thoughts.

"Who are you?" Keith asked the man.

Keith, although the other looked familiar, very familiar, could not recognize the person. He had short white hair with a familiar tuft of the same color that fell on his forehead and wore a pair of glasses with a slightly dark frame and rectangular lenses. He had a white prosthesis detached from the rest of his body that floated in space, and Keith could have sworn he had never seen such a strange arm in his whole life.

"Well, I understand that I've changed so much these years, but if you don't recognize me then I'm really an old man now, Cherrybomb," said the man.

Keith swallowed when he recognized the person at the door. Only one person would have called him that and he would have been called by only one person: Shiro

"It's really you?" he asked, unsure.

"Yes, Keith" replied the other.

"S-Shiro?" he asked, while his shining eyes threatened to bring tears down at any moment.

"Yes baby," replied Shiro, also with shining eyes.

Keith tried to get up despite the pain, but when he left the bed, his trembling legs made him fall forward, into the man's arms.

"Hey, hey, calm down baby. You're still weak from the fall," Shiro explained.

Keith went to put his arms behind the back of his neck as he rested his face in the crook of his neck, letting his tears fall.

A month. A whole month in search of Shiro. An entire month spent barely sleeping, eating roughly one meal a day and training non-stop.

"I missed you so much... *sniff * T-Takashi... I-I was about to lose hope l... * sigh * I-I couldn't think anymore. I couldn't go on without you... I had already lost you once and and- and..."

"Shh, shh ... Baby, everything is ok ... I'm here now" Shiro squeezed him as hard as possible, trying not to choke him.

-

"You've changed," Keith noted, stroking Shiro's white hair with one hand and touching the prosthesis with the other.

"You don't ... You're always the same compared to the last time I saw you ..." Shiro couldn't hold back a tear.

"But now I'm here, Shiro"

"Yes ... Yes you are here"

After spending some minutes talking, Keith noticed that Shiro still looked very shaken to see that he had finally found Keith.

After a while, Shiro asked, "What is the last thing you remember before you wake up?"

"Well I ..." Keith tried to remember "... I was with the other paladins and ... And we were passing through an interdimensional tunnel and then everything became dark" he summarized "By chance did you see them?" churches.

"No. No other lions were found"

"Um ... How did I end up here?" he asked then.

"Here I have ... I saw the black lion fall from the sky, so I went to the place where it had crashed and found you"

"And where have you been all this time?" Keith asked then.

"Here ... The Galra had taken me. I managed to escape and ... And I reached with a space shuttle and ... And I arrived s-on Earth"

"And why didn't you contact the castle of the lions?"

"I-I tried but I couldn't reach you e-"

"Okay," Keith interrupted. He didn't trust Shiro's words much. He knew him too well and knew he was hiding something from him.

"We must find the others" Keith interrupted the silence.

"O-oh. Er ... N-I am not if we will succeed. V-see not ... Nobody has sighted other lions fallen from the sky and ... And I believe that anyway you should still rest a little p-for away of wounds and- "

"Shiro."

Keith called to him in a tone that sounded stern, determined, but not angry.

"Y-yes?"

"You know I have to get back to my reality," said Keith.

"D-what are you talking about Kei-"

"Shiro"

Shiro was silent for a couple of minutes. He couldn't believe it ... How had Keith figured it out?

"W-how did you ...?"

"I sensed it a little from the beginning, but then I realized it when you said you saw the black lion crashing into the Earth. I and the paladins were light years from Earth when we came across that interdimensional flow, Shiro. then where are the other paladins? How did you get back to Earth? Why did you change so much? " said Keith calmly "... I must return to my reality Shiro, and you know it well"

Shiro remained silent. A tear fell on his cheek, then a second and a third, followed by many others. Keith went to hug him, sensing the reason for this behavior.

Shiro had never thought of himself this way before, so he realized that something terrible had happened to Keith about this reality.

"I s-only ... * sniff * N-I can't leave you to-go ..." he said crying "... n-not again" he whispered.

"In what sense, Shiro?" churches.

"L-the other K-Keith ... After c-I was back ... L-he was gone with Marmora's blades and we had a fight about it ..." he explained.

"U-a couple of weeks later, i-on a very important mission to Naxela he ... He sacrificed himself by launching his shuttle on some fucking barriers of particles that wouldn't allow us to escape," he said.

"He sacrificed himself and-and I ... I couldn't even apologize ..." Shiro burst into tears on Keith's shoulder.

"Shiro ... I'm so sorry ... I don't want to leave you ..." he stopped for a moment "But I have to do it ..." Keith said softly.

"P-could you at least let me do something? I have to do it, or I'll never be at peace with myself," he said.

"F-do what ...?"

"Keith" Shiro cupped the boy's cheeks and stared into his beautiful purple eyes. He breathed slowly and slowly, as if he were preparing words.

The man closed his eyes and thought. He thought of everything he wanted to say to his Keith but he had never managed to do. He thought of every single word not spoken between them. For every single confession always postponed over time, until the end.

But just as he opened his mouth, the two were interrupted by someone opening the door and coming abruptly.

"Shiro ?! Shiro is okay ?! Do not answer calls and messages and we thought something had happened and then-"

Pidge stopped when he entered the bedroom. Keith watched her for a long time. He noticed many things different from those of Pidge of his reality, such as for example the light blue sunglasses he wore instead of his brother's eyeglasses, or his hair, no longer a bit shabby but combed with a tuft backward.

He also noticed that his dress style had changed. In fact, instead of the usual green and white sweatshirt and shorts, he wore tight jeans and a green shirt. His voice had changed a lot, in fact you could see that it had subsided.

"K-Keith?"

-

"So ... are you telling me that this is a Keith of another reality that fell to Earth with the black lion and that he must return to his reality through the interdimensional portal I'm working on?" Pidge briefly summarized what had been explained to her in about an hour.

"Practically ... Yes," Shiro replied.

"Ok. Ok, you can do it. But it will take time. I'm not the one who creates the tunnel, but I'm just holding it and I'm studying it to understand how to decide the position you want to reach when you cross it," he explained.

"How much time?" asked Keith.

"Well, I've been working on it for a long time now and ... I think it will take about a week, maximum two," he replied.

"All right. A week. Ok. And what am I supposed to do in a week?"

"You can stay here. There is only me and you know that your hut is in the middle of nowhere. Your parents left for a journey I didn't understand where and they will be there for at least a week and then-"

"Wait, what? My ... Parents?"

Pidge and Shiro exchanged a confused look and then looked at Keith "Em ... Yes. Your parents. Why?" asked Pidge.

"No, nothing." Keith decided not to go into that, since it would probably hurt him a lot.

-

After Pidge left the house to return to work on the tunnel, Shiro noticed that Keith was still shaken by what he had been told earlier.

"Keith. What's up? Tell me. I know you and I know when you're sick," said Shiro, in a soft but firm tone.

"No, it's just ... It's just that in my reality I'm ... I'm an orphan, that's all. It's just Shiro nonsense, nothing that," he said.

Shiro took him in his arms. He held him tight and ran a hand behind his back. Was it incredible how much the Keith of the other reality had to pass?

"Keith. It's not foolish if it upsets you so much. And you know that too. You know you can't keep it all inside," said Shiro calmly.

Keith clung as tightly as possible to Shiro. He knew it wasn't his Shiro, but he was still the man he fell in love with.

The man he loved and who had changed his life from the first moment he had seen it.

The man with whom he agreed to have a clandestine relationship because of his age and that Keith had encouraged to go on a very dangerous mission that had changed their lives, perhaps forever.

The man for whom he had been expelled from school and who had searched for a whole year in the middle of nowhere.

The man he had found after knocking out three Garrison scientists and the man for whom he had probably drained ten liters of alcohol (which he hoped not to do again).

The man who had saved from giant alien panthers by driving a black lion robot and the man who had given him his place as leader of Voltron.

The man with whom he had shared suffering to be half Galra and the man who had sworn to leave with him to the stars at the end of the war.

The man with whom he agreed to go through the war, side by side, until the end.

_He remembers the fist he had given to Lance when they were choosing who to give the black lion to;_

_"What ?! Nonono! No and then no! I won't let Keith pilot the black lion! The black paladin should be a responsible leader, a responsible one like me!" shouted Lance when they proposed to make Keith the black paladin._

_"Look, if you want, you can pilot the black lion, I don't care," answered Keith, already unnerved._

_"It is obvious that I will pilot it!"_

_"Lance, Keith managed to drive the black lion, and in addition, as Keith said, Shiro wanted this," Pidge said._

_"No! It's not true! I think he's making it up to become a black paladin! I bet that's why you were always with him, right?" the Cuban said, as he got closer to Keith, pointing his finger at his chest._

_"I bet that's why you flattered him so much, eh? I bet you wanted to convince him to make you become the black paladin, so he could drive Voltron the way you wanted! Isn't that it?"_

_Keith was starting to get more nervous. What did Lance want from him? How dare he say such things about him and Shiro? If only Lance had been quiet, then he certainly wouldn't-_

_"I bet you couldn't wait for Shiro to leave, so you could finally drive the Black Lion and be able to—"_

_Lance was interrupted by a punch thrown in his face by Keith. He hit him in the face, probably not breaking his nose, but making him bleed enough._

_But for Keith it wasn't enough._

_He grabbed him by the shirt and threw him to the ground, while he was pulling two new punch, one on the jaw and one in the eye._

_He could not pull the fourth punch because he felt someone pulling him away from the back of his shirt, making him stand up against his will. It was probably Hunk._

_As Allura went to Lance's side, everyone looked at Keith with a shocked look._

_"WHAT YOU FUCK YOU CAN KNOW ABOUT WHAT I DID WITH SHIRO, EH?! YOU DON'T EVEN MISS YOUR BUSINESS?! YOU CANNOT SIMPLY SHOUT IT UP?" EH? EH?! " Keith was beside himself with anger._

_If it hadn't been for Hunk who held him back, he would have already reached Lance and given him some rightful punch._

_"I TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU WANT YOU CAN PILOT THE FUCKED BLACK LION! THE ONLY THING THAT I ARE INTERESTED IN IS TO FIND SHIRO! PROBABLY YOU'VE ALL BEEN FORGOTTEN, BUT HE IS OUR LEADER, AND HE HAS GONE!" he shouted._

He had a slight laugh.

But then he thought about what Lance had done the day before. He had kissed him. Why?

Not that he cared. He loved only and only Shiro. Nobody else.

-

Very soon it became evening and, after having dinner (apparently in this reality Shiro is very good at cooking), both Shiro and Keith went to bed.

They decided to go together in the same bed, for the sake of the sanity of both (they knew they had the person they loved in the same house, only an idiot would have refused such an opportunity) and they fell asleep there.

"Good night Shiro," said Keith.

"Sweet dreams" answered the other.

But Keith's dreams were anything but normal.

-

_Keith found himself alone in a desolate place._

_It looked like the desert in which he lived, but without the mountains or ravines. There was not even his wooden shack._

_Except for these things, it was all the same as the desert._

_Except that it was all purple._

_"So you come from another reality, right?"_

_Keith spun around at a familiar voice._

_It was him. It was Keith._

_There were two Keiths._

_What the fuck._

_"Where we are?" asked Keith._

_"Relax. We are in the consciousness of the black lion. I have been here since I ... died," answered the other._

_"So you're dead ... Only physically?" churches._

_"Exactly"_

_"And there is no way to get you back? Shiro needs you. He needs his Keith"_

_"And you believe that I don't know? It is since I died that I observe it. I see everything from here. With the eyes of the lion," he replied "but I don't know if there is a way to make me come back. We should try to find a ... A body without a soul that can contain mine, "he explained._

_"And how is that possible?"_

_"Haggar," he replied._

_"What?"_

_"Haggar kidnapped me for a while. When we had to get into Zarkon's ship, Allura and I infiltrated and I forced her to leave because of the Galra who had found us. From there Haggar made a copy of my body and he cloned it. She wanted to use it as a weapon against others. I saw it from here. You can use that body to bring my essence there," he explained._

_"I see..."_

_"Now report to others"_

_"What?"_

_"Now! Go!"_

-

"Ah!"

Keith woke up suddenly on the bed.

Shiro woke up with him, worried. "What happens?" churches.

"I think I know how to get your Keith back"


End file.
